Because of You
by Klariss
Summary: L'arrivée d'un petit garçon va chambouler les vies de Kévin et Yann
1. Chapter 1

Because of you

Capitaine : Comment ça se passe ?

Egard : Ca se propage de plus en plus Capitaine, je ne sais pas si on pourra atteindre l'étage. Il nous faudrait du renfort !

Le Capitaine lâcha le talkie-walkie en soupirant, avant de se gratter la tête, l'air contrit. La situation était tendue, cette histoire était tendue.

Capitaine : Franck, Romuald, l'échelle, tout de suite ! Aspergez de l'extérieur ! Il faut qu'on arrive à rentrer.

Il regarda ses hommes, comme des pantins, exécutant les gestes répétitifs mais pourtant salvateurs ; les voyant se mouvoir au rythme de la course effrénée du diable qu'ils essayaient de dompter, se demandant, si cette fois-ci encore, ils allaient échouer.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'un de ses hommes.

Pierre : Les voisins ne les ont pas vus sortir. Ils pensent qu'ils sont encore à l'intérieur.

Le Capitaine se prit la tête entre les mains d'un mouvement saccadé par la rage et l'impuissance, fixant son regard sur le brasier dansant devant lui, ce feu qui consumait cette maison à une allure cathodique et malsaine, suppliant un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas d'épargner la vie des deux personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ; espérant que par un miracle, cette sordide et funeste progression de chaleur et de fumée s'arrêterait, sachant pertinemment que ses hommes devraient être rappelés, luttant contre des flammes invincibles auxquelles ils ne pourraient se mesurer ; risquant leurs vies pour une cause déjà perdue ; comme toutes les autres depuis 6 mois déjà.

Capitaine : Egard, sortez, ça ne sert à rien. On va le faire de l'extérieur.

Il secoua la tête, dépité, luttant contre la nausée qui s'était éprise de sa culpabilité. Regardant ses hommes sortir, leurs combinaisons ravagées par la suie.

Capitaine : On connaît l'identité des deux victimes ?

Pierre : Oui Capitaine. Yann Berthier et Kévin Laporte.

Le Capitaine redressa la tête vivement, regardant son subordonné, puis tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers la maison en feu. Il sentit les larmes monter, sa gorge se serrer, son ventre se nouer. Depuis 6 mois, depuis le tout premier feu, il les avait croisés, jour après jour, incendies après incendies ; tous meurtriers, tous dévastateurs. Il les avait vus mener leur enquête, tourner, piétiner, ayant même peur qu'ils ne se laissent submerger par cette folie meurtrière qui faisait rage et dont ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver l'auteur. Il avait appris à les connaître, à les apprécier, à se laisser étonner par leur ferveur et leurs capacités à rebondir, à tenir bon, à ne pas se laisser enliser dans la détresse des familles des victimes ; à toujours aller au bout de leurs convictions. Il avait été grandement surpris de leur amour, si peu expressif dans les gestes aux yeux du monde, mais si débordant dans leurs regards respectifs. Il les avait pensé invincibles, car leur force était d'être deux, d'être heureux, de faire face aux autres sans jamais baisser le regard. Et comme leur amour les avait aidés, c'est aussi à deux, aujourd'hui, qu'ils avaient péri.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

6 mois plutôt

Capitaine : C'est bon on arrête. Coupez les vannes.

Voyant ses hommes s'affairer, il se senti d'un coup plus démuni que jamais. Le brasier avait été intense, et sa course folle l'avait entraîné dans un combat contre le temps, contre la destruction, contre sa propre appréhension. Au bout de 2 heures, les flammes avaient arrêté de danser, se transformant en une simple fumée, agonisante. Quelques crépitements encore présents, en écho aux battements chaotiques de son cœur.

Toujours cette même adrénaline mélangée à cette peur. Peur pour la vie de ses effectifs, peur pour les gens prisonniers, peur de faillir et de décevoir.

Egard : Capitaine !

Capitaine : Hum ?

Egard : On a trouvé deux corps.

Capitaine : Identifiables ?

Egard : Totalement calcinés.

Il secoua la tête, envouté par son échec.

Egard : Les flics sont en route.

Le regard dans le vague, le monde comme tournant au ralenti, il regardait les derniers lambeaux de ce qui fût une maison ; tomber de part et d'autre, s'écrasant et se désintégrant au sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'agitant devant lui le fasse revenir à la réalité.

Yann : Capitaine Simon ?

Capitaine : Hein ?... Oui

Yann : Commissaire Yann Berthier.

Capitaine : Enchanté

Une poignée de mains, franche. Deux regards, exigeants. Deux hommes, unis contre l'injustice. Et au travers de leur échange, des questions, des doutes, des soupçons, il vit les policiers s'affairer, l'expert arriver, les décombres être fouillés ; les corps, examinés.

Yann rejoignit Kévin, agenouillé dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres des débris, le regard lointain. Il s'accroupit derrière lui, l'enlaçant, le faisant sursauter.

Kévin: Tu m'as fait peur

Yann sourit en coin avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son mari.

Yann : Je te sens loin

Kévin redressa la tête vers l'orée de la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux.

Kévin : ils ont… On a… Il y a des restes de jouets brûlés

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin : Il doit y avoir un enfant ; enfin… le corps d'un enfant quelque part dans ces…

Il tourna la tête vers ce qu'il restait de l'habitation, son regard se voilant de tristesse, le souffle court. Sentant sa détresse, Yann le colla à son torse, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Yann : T'aurais pas dû venir

Kévin : S'il te plaît, ne commence pas.

Yann : Je sais à quel point ça te tient à cœur, c'est juste…

Il s'interrompit et tourna la tête vivement en entendant un bruit. De l'autre côté du jardin, une petite cabane de jeu, toujours intacte. Et comme par instinct, Yann se releva, entraînant Kévin avec lui, avant de s'approcher prudemment de l'endroit d'où le bruit avait semblé provenir.

Kévin : Yann, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Yann : Chut.

Il s'arrêta face à la porte, Kévin dans son dos, et la main à la ceinture, prête à dégainer en cas de nécessité, il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la petite cabane ; reculant d'un pas, surpris.

Une profonde inspiration, puis il s'avança de nouveau avant de s'accroupir.

Yann : Hey ! Salut toi.

Kévin, toujours en retrait derrière lui, ne pouvant voir ce qu'il se passait, commença à s'inquiéter.

Kévin : Yann ? Tu fais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

Il se décida à avancer, regardant au-dessus de la tête de son mari. Et sans comprendre, il vit Yann se retrouver sur les fesses, et lui tomber par terre, son cou enlacé par deux petits bras, deux grands yeux bleus le fixant intensément.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Yann entra à vive allure dans son bureau, suivi par Kévin, Alex et Louis. Les apercevant avec cette nouvelle recrue, bien qu'un peu jeune selon ses critères, Lyès se faufila dans le bureau de son collègue.

Lyes : Ca y'est ? Vous avez enfin adopté ? Et en … (regardant sa montre) … moins de 3h ? Chapeau bas !

Alex : Lyes

Lyes : Ouais

Alex : T'es relou, là.

Lyes : pourquoi ?

Alex : Tu sais quoi ? Cherche pas et ferme-la !

Lyes tourna la tête et reçu en plein visage le regard noir de Yann, tandis que Kévin tentait tant bien que mal de faire lâcher prise à l'enfant qui n'avait pas desserré les bras depuis leur rencontre, plus d'une heure et demie plus tôt.

Yann : Belloumi, la prochaine fois que tu me ressorts une connerie pareille ou que tu t'avises de parler de ma vie privée, je te rétrograde. Et pas à la circulation, mais au récurage des chiottes, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Lyes : Oui Monsieur le Commissaire

Yann : Et la prochaine fois que tu me sors « Monsieur », c'est mon point dans la gueule.

Lyes avala sa salive et se contenta de hocher prudemment la tête.

Yann : Bon, Volkova et Lecomte, ils sont où ?

Yann, fixant toujours Lyes, dont l'air malheureux et apeuré ne faisait aucun doute, prit sur lui de se calmer. Cette situation n'était en aucun cas la faute du commissaire stagiaire, mais la mort de deux personnes suite à un feu sans explications apparentes, et ce gamin qui n'avait émis aucun son depuis qu'il s'était accroché à son mari n'amélioraient pas son humeur.

Yann : Lyes, tu peux parler, je ne vais pas te manger.

A la voix plus posée de son collègue, Lyes reprit de l'assurance.

Lyes : Je les ai envoyés avec Duval sur un feu de voitures du côté de…

Yann : Encore un !

Alex : Ils se mettent tous pyromanes aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Lyes : Hein ?

Yann : Belloumi, tu me contactes les services sociaux. On a retrouvé ce gamin à l'extérieur d'une maison en feu ; ses parents sont visiblement décédés…

Kévin : Yann !

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin : Pas devant le petit.

Yann grommela dans sa barbe mais reprit.

Yann : Alex ; tu me fais le rapport sur l'enquête de voisinage, Louis tu te renseignes sur les parents, et tu vois si le gosse a de la famille à qui être confié.

Louis : …Et je te transmets le rapport d'expertise dès que je le reçois, c'est compris.

Puis devant l'inactivité de ses hommes, son énervement refit surface.

Yann : MAINTENANT !

Ils sortirent tous rapidement, laissant Yann avec son mari et le nouveau venu. Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir devant son mari. L'enfant enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de Kévin.

Yann : Tu peux nous dire comment tu t'appelles ?

Kévin : Yann !

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin se mit à rigoler doucement

Kévin : Tu lui fais peur

Yann : Pardon ?

Devant l'air surprit et renfrogné de son époux, Kévin éclata de rire de bon cœur.

Kévin : ça fait plus d'une heure que tu lui poses les mêmes questions, et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très aimable.

Yann : Ben pourquoi t'essaies pas, toi ? Hein ?

Le rire de Kévin lui reprit, bientôt suivit en écho par un rire cristallin et enfantin.

Kévin se décolla légèrement de l'enfant, et à la surprise des deux compagnons, celui-ci releva la tête, les yeux pétillants, le sourire aux lèvres. Kévin lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

Enfant : Kévin ?

Kévin : Tu te souviens ?

Enfant : tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure

Kévin : Tu avais l'air absent, je n'étais pas sûr que tu ais entendu.

L'enfant posa un regard interrogatif sur le commissaire.

Kévin : Lui c'est Yann, tu te rappelles ? Tu peux lui parler, il est souvent grognon mais il ne mord pas.

L'enfant murmura à l'oreille de Kévin, qui explosa de rire, avant que Yann ne perçoive de nouveau le rire enfantin se mêler à celui de son homme.

Yann : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Kévin hocha la tête et l'enfant se tourna vers le beau brun.

Enfant : T'es un ours mal léché !

Yann : PARDON ?

Les rires reprirent de plus belles entre Kévin et le petit garçon, tandis que Yann, toujours sous l'effet de la surprise, resta béat.

Yann : Mais tu te crois ou jeune homme ?

L'enfant s'arrêta aussitôt de sourire, son regard se voilant de tristesse.

Enfant : C'est ce que disait Maman à Papa lorsqu'il était grognon. Mais maintenant, il ne pourra plus être grognon.

Il fondit en sanglots, apposant de nouveau sa tête au creux de la nuque de Kévin, qui l'enserra aussi fort qu'il le pût sans lui faire de mal, lui passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

Kévin : Ca va aller bonhomme, on est là, ça va aller…

Il apposa alors un regard malheureux sur son compagnon, qui s'approcha d'eux, avant de s'accroupir. Il posa une main sur le bras de Kévin, l'autre dans le dos de l'enfant.

Yann : T'en fais pas p'tit gars ; on va retrouver le reste de ta famille, et on va retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça.

L'enfant releva la tête et scruta Yann attentivement.

Enfant : Promis ?

Yann : Promis.

Un sourire éclaira soudain le visage enfantin larmoyant, les yeux de Kévin s'illuminèrent, et Yann su qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Yann : Il faudra que tu nous aides pour ça.

Kévin : Yann, pas maintenant.

L'enfant regarda Kévin, avant de lui poser un bisou sur la joue, puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Yann.

Enfant : Faut que je fasse quoi ?

Yann : Tu pourrais déjà commencer par nous dire comment tu t'appelles ?

Enfant : Antonin. Je m'appelle Antonin.

Yann : Antonin. Ravi de faire ta connaissance Antonin.

Il lui tendit la main, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Antonin la lui serra, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Yann retira sa main dans un sourire crispé avant de se la masser.

Yann : Tu sers fort.

Antonin : C'est toi qui serres comme une fille !

Kévin repartit à rire de bon cœur, tandis qu'un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Yann se releva.

Yann : Entrez !

Lyes : Commissaire, c'était juste pour vous informer que la représentante des services sociaux est là.

Yann : Bien. Approche.

Lyes s'avança aux côtés de Yann.

Yann : Antonin, voici Lyes Belloumi. Il va t'emmener voir quelqu'un.

Antonin : Tu m'abandonnes ?

Il se retourna vers Kévin.

Antonin : Toi aussi tu me laisses ?

Le cœur de Kévin se serra à la voix implorante remplie de sanglots

Kévin : Non, non, non. On reste ici, on a juste un peu de travail. Mais tu vas voir, la dame que tu vas rencontrer est quelqu'un de très gentil, elle va juste te poser quelques questions, mais ça va aller très vite. On sera là quand tu reviendras.

Antonin : Promis ?

Kévin leva les yeux quelques secondes vers Yann avant de les fixer de nouveau sur le garçon.

Kévin : Promis.

Le visage du petit s'éclaira de nouveau et il déposa un nouveau bisou sur la joue de Kévin.

Antonin : Je t'aime bien.

Il se redressa puis sauta par terre, avant de se coller à Belloumi, qui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, prit la petite main tendue vers lui avant de s'avancer vers la sortie. Arrivés au seuil, Antonin lâcha la main de Lyes pour se retourner vivement et couru vers Yann, enserrant sa taille, à la grande surprise du Commissaire. Ce dernier se baissa légèrement et Antonin lui déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de s'écarter et de se frotter la bouche.

Antonin : Toi tu piques. Mais je t'aime bien aussi.

Et dans un sourire, il rejoignit Lyes. Kévin les regarda s'éloigner avant que la porte ne se ferme, puis il reporta ses yeux sur Yann. Devant le regard implorant de Kévin, son époux compris l'idée qui avait déjà fait son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de son ange blond.

Yann : Tu n'y penses même pas !

Kévin : Mais Yann…

Yann : Y'a pas de mais Kévin.

Kévin se leva lentement, et tout aussi lentement sortit du bureau sans un regard en arrière.

Quant à Yann, il s'affala dans son fauteuil, le regard dans le vague. En moins de trois heures, tout avait brusquement changé. Au regard plein de sous-entendus de Kévin, il savait que ce dernier s'était déjà accroché à cet enfant. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Maintes et maintes fois. Mais les procédures étaient longues, ardues et éprouvantes, surtout pour deux homosexuels. Tout autant que son homme, Yann avait l'espoir, un jour de fonder une famille.

Il avait vu le comportement de son mari vis-à-vis d'Antonin. A son regard suppliant quelques minutes auparavant, il avait cerné l'envie de Kévin, qui, il savait, voyait une chance de réaliser ce projet qui leur tenait tellement à cœur. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine, mais ils ne connaissaient rien de ce gosse, de son environnement familial, de ses habitudes. Sa famille allait venir le récupérer d'ici quelques jours, voire quelques heures, et il savait qu'il allait devoir consoler son compagnon.

Et puis Antonin, avec ses remarques franches et inattendues, son énergie mêlée à sa tristesse… Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Comme l'avait dit le môme, il était un ours mal léché, aujourd'hui. Et ours mal léché il allait continuer d'être. Il avait du boulot, beaucoup de boulot ; un incendiaire à attraper, une famille à retrouver, un enfant à aider, un époux à réconforter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Kévin : Tu n'as rien fais ; t'as même pas essayé !

Yann se retint pour la énième fois de lever la voix, prenant sa tignasse brune entre ses mains, soufflant un grand coup, tentant de se calmer. Il se sentait bouillonner face à l'attitude de son époux et ne savait plus comment gérer les crises incessantes qui entachaient leur bonheur depuis ces deux derniers jours.

Yann : Kévin, on ne va pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis. Calme-toi.

Kévin : Mais JE SUIS CALME !

Yann : C'est ça, et moi je suis Annie Cordie.

Il vit Kévin faire les cent pas pour la énième fois, et n'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers lui, lui saisissant le coude, l'obligeant à se retourner, mais Kévin ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. Il essaya, assez violemment, de se dégager, forçant Yann à se reculer.

Yann : Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse, Kévin ? Sérieusement ? Vas-y, dis-mois !

Kévin : Tu aurais pu… Tu aurais dû intervenir. Il n'a pas de famille, c'est un enfant de la DAASS, il n'a aucun lien, aucune attache, aucune famille. Tu aurais dû les empêcher de le remettre en foyer d'accueil, tu aurais pu leur dire qu'il était sous protection, on aurait pu le garder là.

Yann : Et c'est reparti… Ca fait deux jours Kévin, deux jours qu'on se dispute pour quelque chose de totalement infaisable ; et tu le sais très bien. Je n'allais pas mentir pour te faire plaisir !

Kévin : ME faire plaisir ? ME faire plaisir ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais un enfant autant que moi, on en a discuté, tu m'as dit que…

Yann : … Que je voulais un enfant, oui, c'est vrai. Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne reviendrais jamais là-dessus. Ca me tient à cœur autant qu'à toi.

Kévin : Menteur !

Yann : QUOI ? Kévin tu vas trop loin.

Kévin : Si ça te tenait autant à cœur, tu aurais fait quelque chose !

Yann : Kévin ! Ce gamin a 8 ans, il a connu trois familles d'accueil différentes, ses résultats psychologiques montrent qu'il a certains problèmes, il est sous la respon…

Kévin : Ses résultats psychologiques ? Tu te fous de moi ! Je te parle pas de psychologie, là, Yann. Je te parle d'Antonin, un enfant qui a besoin d'amour et d'un foyer stable. Je te parle d'équilibre, je te parle d'une FAMILLE !

Yann : Deux jours que tu le connais et ça y'est c'est l'amour fou. Il t'a fallu plus de temps avec moi.

Kévin s'arrêta de bouger, toisant Yann, ses prunelles fonçant sous la colère et la tristesse. Il s'approcha de lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas, puis toujours l'émeraude dans le bleu azur, Kévin se saisit de sa veste posée négligemment sur le plan de travail dos à Yann, et se détourna pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Yann : Tu vas où ?

Sans un regard en arrière, sans réponse, Kévin claqua la porte. Une fois dehors, il inhala une grande bouffée d'air avant de laisser ses larmes couler. De son côté, Yann s'assit sur le canapé, tentant de contrôler sa respiration, rapide, lancinante, écrasante. D'un geste, il envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

Yann : MERDEEEEEEEEE

Son cri se mêla aux sons des objets se fracassant sur le sol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

L'air froid et cinglant de décembre s'engouffrant dans ses poumons, le blouson délesté négligemment autour de sa taille, sa gorge piquante en réponse à ses inhalations gelées, sa peau congelée par les attaques de la température glaciale, il restait immobile sur le banc, à contempler le paysage désolé de l'hiver ; les passants qu'il devinait pressés de rentrer chez eux, au chaud, sans doute devant un bon feu de cheminée.

Un feu, image ironique se rappelant à lui et à la situation actuelle. Le froid sur ses membres lui avait permis d'oublier ses soucis, sa peine, et ce qu'il savait être un comportement pour le moins injuste vis-à-vis de son mari. Les picotements dans ses jambes, les brûlures de ses bras, l'embrasement de ses poumons… cette douleur avait été une échappatoire bénéfique depuis … il ne savait pas depuis quand il était là, perdu dans ses pensées, se repassant la découverte puis l'attachement qui s'était emparé de lui face à ce petit être de 8 ans, qui l'avait chamboulé au plus profond de lui-même en si peu de temps.

Frigorifié, il eut du mal à effectuer le moindre de geste pour descendre de son refuge. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Car lutter contre son désarroi ne servait à rien. Et peut-être qu'alors, il oublierait, ou du moins son cœur se calmerait, le ramènerait à la réalité, là où les propos de son époux lui avaient fait tant de mal par leurs vérités. Il aurait dû se concentrer sur le bonheur présent. Celui d'avoir à ses côtés un homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais ses doutes, ses peurs, ses questions avaient pris le dessus.

Il devait le faire. Pour lui. Et puis après, qui sait… Lorsqu'il rentrerait, il irait s'excuser auprès de son mari. Quand il rentrerait. S'il rentrait…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Après s'être résolu à ramasser les restes éparpillés des objets ayant subi sa colère, Yann avait eu besoin de s'occuper. Pour ne plus penser. Ne plus penser qu'en seulement deux jours sa vie de couple, cette vie qu'il privilégiait, cette vie que Kévin avait réussi par le plus grand des miracles à lui faire savourer, s'était transformée en cauchemar.

Il comprenait bien l'attachement dont Kévin faisait preuve à l'égard d'Antonin. Il savait depuis longtemps, depuis la première fois où ils en avaient discuté, le désir impétueux pour son époux de fonder une famille, d'avoir des enfants ; comme tout autre couple. Lui-même, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son époux, se sentait désormais prêt à franchir cette nouvelle étape. Il savait qu'avec son aide, tout se passerait pour le mieux. Et son envie d'être père se faisait, tous les jours, un peu plus présente.

Mais en une si courte période, il n'arrivait pas à admettre que son Kévin, d'habitude si réfléchi, ait transformé leur couple si fort en deux étrangers se disputant en permanence. Il ne le reconnaissait plus ; il ne les reconnaissait plus. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Il avait donc reporté sa frustration sur son travail, faisant vivre un véritable enfer à ses collaborateurs. Et même s'il s'en voulait, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Les disputes le fatiguait, et cet échappatoire lui avait permis de rester plutôt calme face à son mari ; chose qui, pour lui, relevait d'un exploit certain et dont il était fier.

Alors il avait fait le ménage, nettoyant l'appartement de fond en comble, s'arrêtant sur des détails, stoppant face à des photos lui remémorant sans cesse leur bonheur, caressant le visage de son époux, si rayonnant il y avait encore 3 jours, si fermé depuis peu.

Il s'était ensuite attelé à la cuisine, choisissant un plat long et complexe à réaliser, s'occupant les mains et l'esprit. Toujours pour ne plus penser. Y parvenant si bien qu'il s'était coupé.

C'est en descendant de la salle de bain qu'il regarda l'heure. 4 heures que Kévin était parti, qu'il avait claqué la porte. 4 heures qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles.

La colère laissant place à l'inquiétude, il saisit son portable, composant sans réfléchir le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis deux de plus, et la boîte vocale. Un message simple, mais inquiet, sans jugement, sans accusation, simplement pour lui demander de rentrer.

Sans réponse après ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, il contacta alors, un par un, tous les collègues, tous les amis. Tous ceux qui auraient pu lui indiquer où se trouvait son mari.

Les unes après les autres, les réponses négatives lui martelant le cœur, l'inquiétude faisant place à la peur, il laissa finalement choir le téléphone, s'asseyant sur le sofa, la tête basse, les tempes prêtent à exploser.

Il se redressa vivement lorsque la question qui était restée en sourdine jusqu'alors vint le frapper de plein fouet : Et si Kévin avait décidé de ne pas rentrer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Yann se retint de bondir du canapé ou il était resté avachi depuis son dernier coup de fil. Il fallait qu'il reste calme, qu'il se contrôle. Mais contrôler son inquiétude était quelque chose que, s'il savait parfaitement faire dans son boulot, lui était totalement étranger au niveau personnel. C'était la première fois que Kévin claquait la porte, et les scénarios qui avaient pris possession de son imagination avaient été tous plus catastrophique les uns que les autres.

Il tenta de se focaliser de nouveau sur la télévision, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder l'heure une fois de plus. Combien de temps avait-il passé à fixer la pendule depuis le départ de son époux ? Mais il était rentré. Il était rentré ! Il se repassait cette phrase comme le chant d'une victoire, certes faible, mais d'une victoire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil son mari se diriger vers la cuisine, se servir un café avant de le boire cul-sec, puis poser la tasse dans l'évier, avant de devenir de nouveau immobile.

L'inquiétude passée, la colère fit de nouveau place ; et Yann se garda une nouvelle fois de rejoindre son mari pour le secouer. Il inspira profondément, essayant de calmer ce tourbillon incessant qui mettait le feu à son être. Rester calme !

Il se recourba un peu plus dans le canapé, avant d'entamer le dialogue d'une voix qu'il se voulait nonchalante et détachée.

Yann : Ça va ?

Devant la non réponse de son mari, il ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue ; ce qui le fit sursauter. Il valait mieux la douleur pour canaliser ses émotions que partir dans une énième dispute qui ne mènerait à rien. Approche psychologique uniquement, pas de rentre dedans ! Alors qu'il rêvait de le prendre par les bras et de le secouer de tout son saoul.

Yann : Je me suis inquiété.

Le silence continua de perdurer quelques minutes, ce qui énerva Yann d'autant plus.

Les secondes continuèrent de défiler avant que la voix fébrile de son mari se fasse entendre.

Kévin : Je suis désolé.

N'en pouvant plus, désireux de serrer le corps de celui qui lui avait manqué, il se leva et se posta derrière son mari, enserrant sa taille, lui déposant un baiser dans le cou, s'enivrant une fois de plus de cette odeur si familière qui le rendait dingue.

Yann : C'est pas grave. T'es rentré, c'est ce qui compte.

Kévin : Non, je suis désolé pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure. J'aurai… Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter.

Il se retourna dans les bras de Yann et fixa son regard dans le sien.

Kévin : J'aurai pas dû te traiter de menteur, je suis désolé. Je le pensais pas. Je… Je sais à quel point tu veux, toi aussi, avoir un enfant. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis attaché à Antonin en si peu de temps… je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je m'excuse.

Bien que légèrement dérouté par l'aveu de Kévin, alors qu'il se préparait à une nouvelle crise, Yann se sentit d'un coup plus léger. Et heureux. Heureux que pour la première fois en deux jours, ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Yann : C'est rien, c'est pas grave. On oublie.

Il saisit le menton de Kévin, qui avait baissé la tête, afin de rencontrer les prunelles azures qui le faisait tant chavirer.

Yann : J'ai dit : On oublie.

Kévin : Je te mérite vraiment pas.

Yann eut un petit sourire en coin.

Yann : Disons que ça change. D'habitude c'est moi qui m'énerve et qui claque la porte. Maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens.

Kévin : Tu t'es vraiment inquiété alors ?

Yann : Si je me suis inquiété ? J'ai bien dû appeler la moitié de la capitale, et j'ai même envoyé des gars sur le terrain pour te chercher.

Kévin le regarda, étonné.

Kévin : A ce point-là ?

Yann : J'ai appelé tous les gars du boulot, y compris tes collègues. Même Duval, c'est pour te dire. 2 minutes de plus et j'appelais le G.I.G.N.

Kévin ne sut quoi dire. Yann passa ses mains sur les bras de son mari pour le réconforter.

Yann : Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Je ne te le dis peut-être pas assez souvent, mais je t'aime.

Il s'avança et s'empara de ses lèvres avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Kévin. D'abord doux et suave, le baiser se transforma en une demande intense ; sa langue se mêlant à celle de son mari, savourant, explorant, redécouvrant, comme si c'était leur première fois. Il se détacha à regret de ces lèvres délicieuses.

Yann : T'es gelé. Je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud ! Je ne voudrais pas que mon merveilleux époux tombe malade.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de se détacher, mais Kévin le retint par la main.

Kévin : Yann ? Merci.

Et c'est dans un sourire mutuel, main dans la main, leur cœur battant à l'unisson, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, heureux de se retrouver enfin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Parce qu'il l'aimait d'un amour profond comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un auparavant ; parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer sa vie sans un autre homme que Yann à ses côtés, parce qu'il serait anéanti s'il devait, un jour, s'éloigner de lui, surtout par sa faute… Parce qu'il lui avait donné son cœur et sa vie, partagé avec lui les meilleurs moments qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver ; simplement parce que depuis l'entrée de cet homme dans son existence, il s'était senti revivre ; il s'était fait violence. Ayant mis son envie d'adoption de côté, l'enfouissant dans un coin de son cœur, même si celui-ci battait chaque fois un peu plus fort lorsqu'il y pensait. Ce cœur qui le tourmentait, ce cœur qui parfois arrivait presque à transpercer son torse par ses accès de sentiments ; ce cœur jusqu'alors rempli par Yann, mais auquel il manquait aujourd'hui quelque chose. Cette partie vide qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Le forçant à penser à Antonin, à rêver d'une vie à 3 qu'il savait impossible avec cet enfant ; ce cœur qui avait été sa force pour combattre les choses de la vie, pour apprivoiser Yann, et qui aujourd'hui devenait sa plus grande faiblesse.

Il se décida enfin à se lever du lit, entendant Yann s'affairer dans la cuisine. Debout depuis presque une heure. Et lui, n'ayant pas, pour la quatrième nuit consécutive, fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Sortant de la douche, s'habillant rapidement, regardant les traits tirés de son visage, s'assénant une claque et forçant le sourire, comme il l'avait fait durant ces 4 derniers jours, il descendit rejoindre son mari. Une odeur alléchante lui parvint aux narines, et lorsqu'il vit la table du petit-déjeuner dressée tel un festin, pancakes et crêpes maison, victuailles en tous genres, ses yeux se mirent une fois de plus à pétiller d'amour pour cet homme qu'il voyait bouger dans tous les sens, pour LUI. Il avait même pris le temps de sortir acheter des viennoiseries.

Yann se retourna en sentant sa présence, posant la cafetière sur la table.

Yann : Le petit-déjeuner est servi

Il se dirigea vers Kevin et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de s'écarter de quelques centimètres.

Yann : Bien dormi ?

Kévin : Et toi ? Yann, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Yann suivit le regard de son époux et s'arrêta sur la table, puis il lui adressa un grand sourire.

Yann : Parce que j'ai envie de faire plaisir à mon mari que j'aime. Pourquoi, c'est interdit par la loi monsieur l'agent ?

Son petit air coquin fit rire Kévin aux éclats, le premier rire depuis presque une semaine, 6 longs jours que ce rire cristallin ne s'était pas fait entendre, depuis leur première dispute à propos d'Antonin ; et les oreilles de Yann se mirent à bourdonner de joie en se régalant de cet éclat de rire ; son cœur se serrant de bonheur à voir son mari ainsi. Son but avait été atteint.

Yann : Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se saisit de sa main et le conduisit jusqu'à la table, où il le fit asseoir.

Kévin : T'es vraiment adorable, tu le sais ?

Yann s'assit en face de lui, servant le café.

Yann : C'est ça, le charme Berthier !

Il vit Kévin sourire une nouvelle fois, et son cœur s'accéléra de plus belle. Si une personne lui avait dit, 5 ans auparavant, qu'un petit basque exilé de sa province allait chambouler sa vie du jour au lendemain, elle aurait eu le droit à un aller simple en hôpital psychiatrique. Certes, le début de leur relation avait été douloureux, surtout pour son ange, qu'il avait traité comme un mec de plus, un mec sans importance. Mais même à ce moment-là, il avait su qu'il se racontait des histoires. Lui qui ne s'accrochait jamais, par principe. Lui qui ne couchait jamais avec le même homme deux fois, il était revenu. Il l'avait revu. Plusieurs fois. Son corps d'athlète avait été un atout de taille ; mais plus que ses muscles, ses yeux enfantin, ce regard azur tellement expressif dans lequel il ne se lassait jamais de se perdre ; et sa douceur, sa patience, avaient eu raison de lui.

Lorsqu'il l'avait jeté comme un malpropre, lui laissant pour toute explication quelques mots griffonnés à la va-vite sur une feuille de papier, il avait cru pouvoir se guérir définitivement de lui. Tourner la page, reprendre sa vie, tout simplement.

Mais Kévin s'était rappelé à lui en permanence, chaque fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux, chaque fois qu'il les avait ouverts, chaque fois qu'il respirait. Tellement inconcevable pour un homme tel que lui, qu'il s'était posé des questions, mais la réponse avait toujours été la même : il avait son petit basque dans la peau, et quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Et même si l'idée de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un l'avait terrifié, il avait fini par prendre le taureau par les cornes, et avait été le chercher. Il était désormais marié à un homme dont la définition était tendresse, écoute, mais surtout amour. Et pour rien au monde il ne changerait ça.

Son Kévin s'était fait le meilleur appui de patience et de réconfort lorsqu'il croyait avoir perdu son bras, et son travail. Lorsqu'il avait été hospitalisé suite à son agression. Car, oui, c'était son Kévin ; toujours là pour lui, sans le juger, à le soutenir les yeux fermés, à le pousser toujours en avant, à l'aimer inconditionnellement.

Depuis cette soirée 4 jours auparavant, depuis qu'il avait fini par rentrer, Yann avait bien vu le changement de comportement de son époux. Ses traits fatigués, son manque d'appétit qui était signe, chez Kévin, d'un sérieux problème, son amaigrissement spectaculaire en si peu de temps, cette tristesse qui voilait ce regard d'habitude si joyeux, son manque d'élocution, ses bourdes au travail.

Il avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main, de mettre lui aussi entre parenthèse leur envie commune, et de s'occuper de son basque. De le faire de nouveau rire, de le faire se sentir bien et épanoui ; de l'aimer, tout simplement. Et cela commençait par un petit-déjeuner qu'il avait pris soin de préparer. Commençant tous les deux à 10h ce matin, il avait vu là l'occasion parfaite de faire plaisir à son mari, et de tenter, par la même occasion, de lui faire avaler quelque chose.

Mais le voyant la tête dans son bol de café, il grimaça intérieurement.

Yann : Tu ne manges pas ?

Kévin releva la tête, un petit air coupable dans le regard.

Kévin : Si, si, bien sûr que si.

Il se servit une crêpe, regardant Yann manger la sienne avec gourmandise, puis avaler un croissant et un pancake de bon cœur. Il tenta d'honorer la préparation de son mari, mais à la fin du petit déjeuner, seule la moitié d'une crêpe avait pu se frayer un dur passage jusqu'à son estomac totalement noué. Il vit la tête de Yann lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte que ses efforts n'avaient pas servi à grand-chose.

Kévin : Je suis désolé, Yann. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim.

Yann commença à débarrasser la table, dos à son mari. Déception, colère, stupidité de réagir de la sorte ; il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait, tout était confus. Il sentit les bras de Kévin enserrer sa taille, et la tête de celui-ci venir se nicher dans sa nuque.

Kévin : Pardon mon amour. Ce que tu as fait est fantastique, vraiment. Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas mangé que ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir. Au contraire. Je t'aime Yann. Tellement !

Yann se retourna dans les bras toujours immobiles de Kévin, et ses prunelles émeraude percutèrent l'azur. Il n'y vit pas la tristesse de ces derniers jours, il n'y vit pas de mensonge, il n'y vit que l'amour que son mari lui portait, et ce qu'il ressentait se transforma alors en un tourbillon de sentiments plus forts les uns que les autres. Respect, bonheur, joie, désir, passion, Amour.

Il avança alors ses lèvres et l'embrassa jusqu'à bout de souffle.

Yann : Je sais !

Il lui sourit, puis lui pris la main.

Yann : On y va ?

Kévin sourit à son tour.

Kévin : Oui. Sinon je vais être en retard et je ne voudrais pas que mon commissaire me mette un blâme.

Yann : Bonne idée ça, un blâme…

Kévin : Yann t'es pas drôle !

Yann : Restau obligatoire avec ton commissaire, ça te va ?

Kévin : Et tu proposes un restau à chaque personne qui reçoit un blâme?

Yann eut un sourire en coin en percevant l'intonation de jalousie dans la voix de son homme

Yann : Non. Ce blâme-là, il est unique, et seulement pour toi.

Un baiser en coin, et Kévin se dirigea vers la porte. Le suivant du regard, Yann se demanda comment Kévin avait réussi à gérer son caractère de merde au début de leur histoire, caractère de feu qui refaisait surface encore maintenant. Mais pourtant son ange avait réussi, il avait composé avec lui, à force de patience, il lui avait appris le sens du mot aimer, de la vie à deux, de la présence de l'autre. Il s'était occupé de lui plus que de raison. Il n'avait jamais capitulé. Et si Kévin avait pu le faire avec lui, Yann se dit qu'il arriverait, lui aussi, à prendre soin de Kévin, à lui faire oublier ces derniers jours, à lui faire oublier cet enfant. Il allait l'aider à revivre, comme Kévin l'avait fait avec lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

3 jours. 3 longs jours qu'il s'était promis de rester calme et serein, de tout faire pour l'aider à sourire de nouveau, et déjà, il perdait patiente. Comment donc Kévin avait-il fait pour composer avec lui pendant autant d'années. Il n'était pas habitué à cette situation. C'était toujours Kévin qui trouvait les mots justes pour l'appuyer et le soutenir, toujours son mari qui savait prendre sur lui pour le tranquilliser et réussir à l'apaiser. Et avec son caractère, Yann réalisa que Kévin avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de self-contrôle et de tendresse pour rester à ses côtés et le tempérer.

Mais lui était l'opposé de son mari, la patience était loin d'être dans ses gênes et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Leur diner au restaurant ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Yann avait vu là une bonne occasion de passer une soirée en tête à tête, qui aurait dû amener Kévin à se détendre, profiter, lui parler de tout et de rien, et de surcroît à manger.

Il avait réservé dans le restaurant préféré de son époux, se disant là encore que les plats dont raffolait ce dernier ne pourraient pas passer à côté de son estomac.

Connaissant le patron, il lui avait demandé une table en retrait, et avait tout prévu… des plats servis aux bougies, en passant par la décoration, le vin et la musique. Pas vraiment son style ; il n'était pas romantique le moins du monde, mais pour son homme, il avait fait l'effort. Un de plus.

Fier de lui, il s'était attendu à passer une soirée comme ils n'en avaient plus eu l'occasion depuis qu'il était passé Commissaire. Son travail lui prenait énormément de temps, et la routine s'était installée malgré eux. Il avait laissé Kévin se charger des tâches ménagères, que ce dernier effectuait lorsqu'il était au travail ; après tout, il lui avait dit ; il ne voulait pas d'une femme de ménage chez lui, mais de son homme, tout simplement. Bien qu'il ne pouvait renier qu'il était ravi de retrouver leur appartement entretenu lorsqu'il rentrait le soir. C'était aussi Kévin qui lui organisait des surprises, comme des dîners à l'extérieur, ou des soirées dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Lorsque son petit basque l'avait remercié devant autant d'attention de sa part, son regard une nouvelle fois pétillant d'amour rien que pour lui, Yann avait su qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais pendant le repas, Kévin s'était fait monosyllabique, répondant à son monologue seulement par oui ou non, ce qui avait eu le don d'exaspérer le commissaire. Et une fois de plus, peu de nourriture avait franchi les lèvres de son ange. Au départ inquiet, Yann avait fini par se lever et aller fumer une cigarette afin de calmer l'énervement qu'il avait senti poindre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment faire. Ce n'était pas son truc.

Le reste de la soirée avait été passée en silence, à son grand désespoir.

Et à cet instant précis, le regardant fixer un dossier, les yeux dans le vague, Yann se renferma dans son bureau, collant sa tête au mur. Il le voyait, depuis 9 jours, s'éloigner de lui, petit à petit. La communication se faisait rare. Son sourire, faux. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal était de voir son regard. Un regard vide et absent, comme parti dans un autre monde dans lequel il n'arrivait pas à entrer.

Il ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un dossier, qu'il feuilleta pour la énième fois. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il devait récupérer son mari, et pour cela il était prêt à tout. Regardant la photo d'Antonin, il la caressa du bout des doigts. Lui aussi aimait bien ce gosse. Il fallait qu'il trouve la solution afin que cet enfant fasse partie intégrante de leurs vies. Et foi de Berthier, il allait la trouver.

La solution se présenta d'elle-même, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il reçut un coup de fil de l'aide sociale à l'enfance, l'informant que le petit Antonin avait fugué. Ne voulant pas inquiéter Kévin, il convoqua discrètement ses anciens collègues de la BAC, ainsi que Louis et Etienne. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans la discrétion de ces hommes.

Avant que ces derniers ne partent, il retint Duval et Franchard.

Yann : Pas un mot à Kévin pour le moment.

Les deux commandants se regardèrent quelque peu interloqués.

Yann : Il s'est accroché à ce gamin, et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour le moment. Les patrouilles sont mises en place, on attend quelques heures. Et si on ne le retrouve pas, je lui dirai moi-même.

Louis : Pas de souci Commissaire.

Yann : LOUIS !

Ce dernier rigola.

Louis : T'essayes de faire quoi, là? De me gronder? Ça fait longtemps que tu as arrêté de me faire peur. Et c'est le protocole… commissaire

Yann : Fichez-moi le camp !

Les deux comparses sortirent du bureau un sourire aux lèvres. Yann avait horreur que ses collègues, bien que devenus ses hommes, l'appellent commissaire. Il ne s'y habituerait probablement jamais. Il prit son arme et sortit à leur suite. Il devait retrouver Antonin. Il devait tout faire pour. Pour le gamin mais avant tout pour Kévin.

Kévin, qui, quelques heures plus tard, avait décidé de prendre sa pose à l'extérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la petite bouille angélique qui le hantait depuis 10 jours. Son mari avait vraiment été au-delà de ses limites en conjuguant ses efforts pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Mais Kévin n'y arrivait pas. Et il avait vu la déception, une fois de plus, dans les yeux de son époux. Ce qui l'avait peiné d'autant plus. Il essayait, tous les jours, de se montrer présent pour ce dernier, mais à la moindre occasion ses pensées partaient ailleurs. Il savait qu'il était en train d'entacher son mariage. Il le savait, mais n'arrivait plus à se comporter comme le mari dont Yann avait l'habitude. Comme si, depuis cette rencontre fortuite, une partie de lui-même avait été arrachée, abandonnée, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, et vite. Pour lui, pour son mariage, mais avant tout pour l'homme de sa vie.

Il se baissa pour refaire son lacet, mais releva légèrement la tête pour regarder l'ombre qui venait d'obscurcir sa vision. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Yann rentra au commissariat, accompagné de ses effectifs. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment, et le froid s'était fait rude. Il était gelé, il était fatigué, mais surtout il était énervé. Ils avaient ratissé le tout Paris pendant plus de 8h ; mais rien. Aucun signe de vie, aucun témoignage pouvant leur indiquer ou se trouvait Antonin. Et par les températures glaciales de ce mois de décembre, il s'était étonné à prier un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas afin que ce dernier prenne soin de l'enfant, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Son énervement avait été perçu par tous, et personne n'osa lui adresser la parole lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Même pas Louis, qui se promit d'aller lui toucher deux mots lorsqu'il se serait calmé. Du moins légèrement.

Yann força l'allure et claqua la porte de son bureau. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et surtout il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'annoncer à Kévin. En revanche, il savait déjà la réaction que son mari allait avoir en l'apprenant. Et il n'était pas en état de se disputer une fois de plus. Les derniers jours avec lui s'étaient faits peut-être trop calmes à son goût, mais pas une seule fois un éclat de voix n'avait retenti. Il aurait voulu préserver cette tranquillité, mais il savait d'avance le résultat.

Pas la peine de tourner cette situation dans tous les sens. Autant en finir maintenant. Et c'est en se forçant au calme qu'il sortit pour se mettre en quête de son mari.

Il entra dans le bureau de Franchard avec sa tête des mauvais jours, ce qui ne fit pas ciller Louis.

Louis : Toujours pas calmé ?

Yann décrocha son premier sourire depuis la matinée. Le commandant avait le don et l'intonation pour le détendre.

Yann : Plus sérieusement, t'aurais pas vu Kévin. Ça fait 20 minutes que je tourne en rond. J'ai même été voir à la BAC et je l'ai pas trouvé.

Louis : Il est peut-être sorti pour son enquête ?

Yann : Il m'aurait prévenu. Et sa veste est dans son bureau.

Louis : T'as essayé de l'appeler ?

Yann : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Louis : Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit !

Louis se leva et tapa amicalement dans le dos de son supérieur.

Louis : T'inquiète pas, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Il s'avança dans le couloir, mais se retourna vers Yann, toujours immobile.

Louis : Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu prends racine ?

Yann se retourna, une nouvelle fois le sourire aux lèvres. C'était grâce à des personnes comme Franchard que son boulot était supportable.

15 minutes plus tard, Yann, le portable toujours à l'oreille ; Louis, aux aguets ; ils revinrent penauds dans leur service.

Yann : Ça c'est franchement la meilleure ! C'est moi qui lui cours après, et c'est lui qui s'enfuit ! (puis devant le regard malicieux de Louis) : Tu sors ta connerie, je t'arrache la langue !

Louis : J'ai rien dit.

Yann : Tu fais bien !

La colère de Yann était revenue

Louis : T'as pensé aux archives ?

Yann : Quoi les archives ?

Louis : T'as été voir tout à l'heure ?

Yann : Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait été y foutre ?

Louis : Y'a vraiment des jours où je me demande comment il fait pour te supporter

Yann : Y'a vraiment des jours où je me demande comment je fais pour me supporter.

Louis : Y'a du progrès ! Aller, viens

Il le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle en question.

Kévin : T'as pas t'en faire, comme je te l'ai dit quand je suis venu te voir, il y a des gens qui s'occuperont de toi. Des gens très gentils.

Antonin : Je veux pas.

Yann : Comment ça quand t'es allé le voir ?

Kévin sursauta à la voix rageuse de son mari et se retourna.

Kévin : Yann ? T'es… T'es là depuis longtemps.

Yann : Assez pour avoir entendu ce que j'avais à entendre.

Il se redressa et tourna les talons. Kévin regarda tour à tour Louis puis Antonin avant de se relever.

Kévin : Louis, tu peux rester avec lui ?

Louis : File

Kévin se hâta dans les couloirs, entendant le claquement violent d'une porte. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son homme, respirant un grand coup, calmant son anxiété. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prévenir Yann dès l'instant où il avait vu Antonin, deux heures plutôt, en face du commissariat. Sa surprise avait été telle qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre pour se retrouver sur les fesses.

Il savait qu'il avait enfreint le protocole de l'enquête en allant rendre visite à Antonin. Il savait que ça aussi, il aurait dû le dire à Yann. Et il savait que la dispute qui allait suivre allait être mémorable.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Il n'avait pas fini d'ouvrir la porte qu'il vit l'état de son mari. Nerveux, contrit, mais avant tout blessé. Son regard ne trompait pas, et Kévin sentie sa gorge se nouer. A peine entré qu'il aurait aimé ressortir, partir… loin. Et surtout ne pas avoir provoqué une telle fureur chez Yann.

Il referma doucement la porte, s'appuyant un instant contre elle, se donnant le courage nécessaire, espérant que ses mots seraient suffisants à apaiser cette douleur qui irradiait du corps de son époux.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta devant le bureau, faisant face au dos de Yann, qui s'était tourné vers la fenêtre.

Kévin : Yann ?

Il attendit… quelques secondes. Qui s'égrainèrent, se transformant en longues minutes d'un silence pesant.

Kévin : Yann ?

Il vit son dos se courber, mais aucune réaction. Il déglutit difficilement et s'avança pour se positionner en côté de son mari. Il tenta d'accrocher le regard vert, qui se voulait désormais froid et distant. Et savoir qu'il en était l'auteur le fit se sentir mal. Il lutta, se raccrochant aux battements effrénés de son cœur.

Kévin : Yann… écoute je

Yann : Je ne veux rien entendre.

Sa voix si calme mais si froide déclencha un frisson qui parcouru le corps de Kévin d'une façon plus que désagréable. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'habitude que son mari sorte de ses gonds ; rageant, criant ; mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à le voir si … silencieux. Ce qui lui fit peur. Il voulut poser sa main sur son bras mais Yann se dégagea si brusquement qu'il sursauta, avant que l'émeraude plonge enfin dans l'azur.

Kévin : J'ai été

Yann : Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes.

Un ton totalement étranger à Kévin, qui le fit trembler. Malgré la voix posée, elle était plus grave, plus sombre, mais surtout plus glaciale qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue.

Yann : Tu as enfreint la procédure, consciemment. Tu as outrepassé tes droits. Tu as été voir un éventuel témoin sans prévenir l'un de tes supérieurs. Ce qui aurait pu le mettre en danger. C'est une faute grave.

Kévin : Je sais mais…

Yann lui tourna le dos, ouvrant un tiroir et sortant un dossier rempli de documents divers.

Yann : Lieutenant, vous avez compromis une enquête. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous suspendre pendant toute la durée de cette affaire.

Kévin manqua de s'affaler sur le sol, ses jambes fébriles ne le tenant plus. Il sentit ses yeux picoter et son estomac se nouer au possible, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces 10 derniers jours.

Yann : Est-ce que c'est clair, Lieutenant ?

Seul un « Oui » murmuré pu sortir de la bouche de Kévin.

Kévin : Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Yann se retourna vivement, l'empoigna par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur, resserrant son étreinte, presque à lui faire mal, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre ; leurs fronts, collés. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu réagir comme ça. Il était tétanisé. Horrifié de voir à quel point il avait fait mal à son mari.

Yann : Je te mets à pieds à partir de maintenant. Tu as interdiction d'approcher de ce commissariat ou d'Antonin jusqu'à ce que ce dossier soit bouclé. Que tu ais été le voir… c'est une chose. Mais que tu ne me l'ais pas dit… Tu m'as menti, Kévin. Tu m'as menti et tu m'as trahi. Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ? C'est que pendant plus d'une semaine je me suis mis en quatre pour toi, je t'ai tout donné. Toute la patience dont je peux faire preuve, tout mon calme, tout mon AMOUR ! Et pas une fois ton visage s'est éclairé comme il s'est éclairé lorsque tu étais avec lui.

Yann le relâcha brusquement, se retournant, s'éloignant, ayant besoin d'oxygène, ayant besoin de reprendre le contrôle du peu de sang-froid dont il faisait encore preuve.

Yann : J'ai essayé Kévin. Je t'ai tout donné. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire, je l'ai fait. Tu m'en aurais parlé, j'aurai pu comprendre. Mais te taire ! Je pensais qu'on était un couple, je pensais qu'entre époux on se confiait tout. Tu t'es laissé dépérir, pendant ces 9 derniers jours je t'ai regardé t'éloigner. De nous. De Moi. Sans parvenir à quoique ce soit. Je nous ai vu plongé en si peu de temps… ça m'a fait mal, Kévin. Ça me fait si mal.

Kévin : Je t'aime Yann ! Tu ne peux pas en douter.

Yann : Va-t'en !

Kévin le regarda, massant sa gorge meurtrie ; et aux derniers mots de Yann, les larmes contre lesquelles il avait jusqu'alors lutté se mirent à couler sans plus aucune retenue. Il baissa la tête, et sans un dernier regard, il sortit précipitamment du bureau, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il courut à travers le dédalle des rues parisiennes à en perdre haleine, pour oublier. Oublier à quel point son cœur venait de se briser. Pour s'éloigner de ce sentiment de rejet lorsque Yann n'avait pas relevé ses dernières paroles. Pour chasser ce mal qui le rongeait, chasser ce mal qu'il avait fait, ce mal qu'il LUI avait fait.

Tandis qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, dans un bureau faiblement éclairé, Yann était avachi sur son bureau, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, son cœur déchiré par la trahison et par le manque de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté là, figé comme un pantin devant la feuille. Il avait juste écrit son prénom. Avant pas pu aller plus loin, il s'était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il regarda son portable, se demandant s'il devait ou non le joindre. Il se ravisa puis tourna une nouvelle fois son regard sur cette feuille. Cette condamnation sur papier. Et machinalement, son stylo se mit à écrire ces renseignements qu'il connaissait par cœur. Son grade, sa date d'entrée dans la police, sa date de naissance, le motif pour lequel cette suspension était effective, son numéro de matricule, son adresse… Leur adresse. Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Faisait-il réellement cela par conscience professionnelle ou était-ce ses sentiments qui le conduisaient à agir de la sorte.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Où était-il parti ? Il avait vu ses larmes, il avait vu sa culpabilité, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'enfoncer, lui dévoilant ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il ressentait encore, plus d'une heure après. Il lui en voulait terriblement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, se demandant si lui aussi avait versé autant de larmes que celles qui voilaient encore son regard. Désireux de savoir s'il souffrait autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir.

Un éclair de lucidité éclaira furtivement ses pensées, lui faisant prendre conscience que ses dernières questions étaient avant tout égoïstes et loin de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il ne désirait pas qu'il souffre, mais son état actuel lui refusait une quelconque compassion à l'égard de son époux.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter. Il ne fut pas étonné en voyant Louis entrer sans y avoir été invité.

Yann : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix posée avait fait place à une intonation rageuse et enlevée.

Louis : Je suis pas encore sourd. Je T'ENTENDS !

Louis avait élevé sa voix à la hauteur de celle de Yann, ce qui arrêta le commissaire dans son élan. Louis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le bureau.

Louis : Ça, c'est fait. Maintenant tu me dis ce qui se passe ou je dois deviner ? Autant je suis doué pour les enquêtes, autant je suis loin de m'appeler Madame Soleil lorsqu'il s'agit de relations de couple.

Yann soupira bruyamment, se morfondant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Yann : Il est parti.

Louis : Ca j'ai vu. Quel éclaircissement ! Et tu sais que mon prénom est Louis, non ?

Yann lui lança un regard noir.

Louis : C'est du même acabit, Yann. Je sais qu'il est parti, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi. Vu l'état dans lequel il était je me doute que ce se soit bien passé.

Yann : Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de son attitude.

Louis : Avec parcimonie je présume !

Yann : C'est lui qui me prend pour un con et c'est moi qui ai tous les torts, c'est ça ?

Louis : Je dis juste qu'il faudrait que tu apprennes à te contrôler par moments.

Yann : J'ai simplement dit ce que je ressentais, y'a pas de mal à ça. C'est toujours lui qui me pousse à me confier. Maintenant c'est fait.

Louis : Je vois.

Yann : Tu ne vois rien du tout.

Louis : T'es obligé d'être désagréable comme ça?

Yann : T'es obligé de me fliquer comme ça ? Ce n'est pas une enquête, c'est privé.

Louis : Ben justement, avant que vous finissiez par vous tirer dessus, ça ne serait pas de trop d'essayer de régler le problème. Pourquoi tu l'as pris aussi mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Yann : Il m'a menti !

Il se leva de sa chaise pour se poster devant la fenêtre.

Yann : Il a été voir ce gamin sans m'en parler.

Louis : Et c'est un crime parce que…

Yann : Joue pas à ça Louis. Tu sais parfaitement que le règlement l'interdit.

Louis : Oh mais merde Yann. Réveille-toi ! C'est pas le règlement le problème. Le problème c'est que Kévin s'est attaché à ce gosse et que tu es jaloux !

Yann : Je suis pas jaloux.

Il se tourna vers Louis.

Yann : Moi, jaloux d'un gamin ?

Louis : Oui. Parce qu'avec son arrivée Kévin a pensé que son envie de fonder une famille pouvait se réaliser. Parce qu'il a espéré ton soutien et tu ne lui as pas donné.

Yann : Mon sout… C'est injuste. Tu sais pertinemment qu'…

Louis :…qu'avec l'enquête en cours, etc. etc… Je ne te parle pas dans l'immédiat, Yann, je te parle du futur, votre futur. Si seulement tu lui avais dit ce que tu en pensais dès le départ, si tu l'avais soutenu un peu de ton côté aussi…

Yann : C'est ce que j'ai fait !

Louis : Tu lui as reparlé de l'envie de fonder une famille avec lui ?

Yann : Je lui ai dit qu'Antonin…

Louis : Je ne te parle pas d'Antonin. Je te parle de votre envie, à tous les deux, de fonder un foyer. Que ce soit avec Antonin ou un autre, peu importe. Il avait simplement besoin que tu lui rappelles combien tu tenais à le faire. Avec lui. S'il a été voir Antonin, il ne te l'a pas dit, non pour te mentir, mais par peur de ta réaction. Peur que son rêve ne puisse pas se concrétiser. Et ce n'est certainement pas une mise à pied qui va régler le problème.

Yann le regarda prendre la feuille.

Yann : Sur le moment je me suis senti comme le dernier des cons. J'ai eu mal Louis, tu peux le comprendre.

Louis : Je sais que cette situation n'est facile ni pour lui ni pour toi. Je ne te juge pas, Yann. Mais tu le connais, il agit plus souvent avec son cœur qu'avec sa tête. Il ne pensait certainement pas à mal en faisant ce qu'il a fait. C'est un tendre, ton mec.

Yann : Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter… Faudra que je m'excuse, non ?

Louis ricana

Louis : Ça ne sert à rien de renier ce que tu ressens Yann. C'est pas ton style de toute façon. Il sait ce que tu penses. Tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière, mais tu peux lui apporter ton soutien.

Yann : Ouais…

Il avança, se saisissant du portable, regardant Louis déchirer la feuille en deux.

Louis : Je suppose que tu n'en auras pas l'utilité !

Un sourire naquit enfin sur les lèvres du commissaire.

Yann : T'as jamais pensé à te reconvertir en conseiller conjugal ?

Louis : Et toi ? T'as jamais pensé te reconvertir en tête de mule ?

La porte s'ouvrit vivement et Alex entra.

Yann : On t'a jamais appris à frapper, Moreno ?

Alex : Désolé Commissaire, mais je viens d'avoir les services sociaux au téléphone. Ils arrivent récupérer le petit.

Yann : Seulement maintenant ?

Alex sembla gêner tout un coup.

Yann : Quoi ?

Alex : Ben en fait… Disons que…

Louis : T'accouches oui ?

Alex : En voyant personne arriver pour chercher le gosse, je me suis dit que j'allais les recontacter pour savoir où ils en étaient, savoir s'ils venaient ou si fallait qu'on s'en débrouille pour la nuit.

Yann : ET ?

Yann se sentait bouillonner, il ne savait pas ce qu'allait lui sortir Moreno, mais il savait d'avance que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Alex : Ben… Enfin… Je… Ils n'avaient pas été encore contactés.

Yann : PARDON ?

Alex : Ben j'étais le premier à les appeler, c'est clair ça non ?

Alex vit le regard de Yann passer du vert au noir en un micro-centième de seconde.

Alex : Hé merde! Je savais que j'aurai dû fermer ma gueule, moi.

Yann se tourna vers Louis.

Yann : Oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Dès que Kévin reprend son poste, je te jure que je le colle au récurage des chiottes. A la brosse à dent !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Yann sortit de son bureau en trombe, suivit de près par Louis, mais d'un peu plus loin par Alex.

Yann : Il est où là ?

Alex : J'sais pas moi, je l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti.

Yann : Moreno si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles tu te la ferme. Je te parle pas de Kévin, je te parle du gamin.

Louis : La dernière que je l'ai vu il était avec Sidibé et Lecomte.

Yann : Lecomte… génial. Il va finir complètement dingo si on le laisse avec lui.

Il reprit sa marche d'une allure forcée, alors que Louis regardait Alex.

Alex : Ben quoi ? J'pouvais pas savoir. Ouais… ok, deux boulettes en deux minutes… je rentre me coucher.

Louis secoua la tête avant de rejoindre Yann tandis qu'Alex regagna son bureau pour prendre ses affaires.

Alex : Tous des malades.

En sortant, il croisa Amy sortant des toilettes.

Amy : Un problème ?

Alex : Pffffff les feux de l'amour c'est de la rigolade à côté de ces deux-là. De vrais amateurs. Ils auraient dû les embaucher en tant que scénaristes, tiens ! Ils auraient pas perdu au change, crois-moi.

Et il planta Amy et son air interrogateur, se dépêchant de sortir.

Yann : Lecomte, rentre chez toi !

Christophe sursauta à la voix tonitruante du commissaire, relevant la tête, tandis qu'Antonin n'avait pas bronché. Il avait juste levé ses grands yeux bleus vers la voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Cette voix particulière qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ce jour où il l'avait rencontré.

Christophe remballa ses affaires et partit sans demander son reste, sous le regard froid de Yann, qui tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'abattre contre ses jambes et deux mains enlacer sa taille. Il baissa la tête pour voir Antonin, la tête sur le côté, appuyée contre sa cuisse, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres.

Antonin : Tu m'as manqué.

Yann tourna un regard interrogateur vers le visage souriant et moqueur de Louis.

Louis : Je te laisse, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à régler.

Il se tourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Yann : Non… Louis ! Tu vas pas me laisser seul avec lui ? LOUIS ?

Louis se retourna et pour toute réponse, lui adressa un clin d'œil. Yann tenta de calmer l'appréhension qui l'avait saisi puis reporta son regard sur Antonin, qui le fixait.

Antonin : T'es venu !

Yann : Heu… oui. Tu te souviens de moi on dirait ?

Antonin : J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Déjà très gauche, Yann se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

Yann : Ah.

Une réponse très intelligente pour laquelle il aurait bien aimé se donner une claque, mais qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'enfant aux éclats, d'un rire qui transperça soudain le cœur de Yann, qui se surprit à sourire. Antonin le lâcha enfin et retourna sur la chaise qu'il avait jusqu'alors occupée.

Antonin : T'aimes pas vraiment les enfants, toi, hein ?

Yann s'approcha et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son visage.

Yann : Bien sûr que j'aime les enfants. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas très doué.

Antonin : Je te mets mal à l'aise.

Yann fut étonné, une fois de plus, de son audace.

Yann : Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses ?

Antonin : Tu caches toujours ce que tu ressens ?

Si Yann ne s'était pas tenu au bureau, il se serait probablement retrouvé sur les fesses. Ce gamin avait ce don de le surprendre. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, la voix d'Antonin, jusqu'alors si enjouée, se fit de nouveau entendre, teintée de mélancolie et de tristesse.

Antonin : Je sais qui a fait ça.

Yann sut immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler et se redressa.

Yann : Tu me racontes ?

Louis sortit de son bureau, sa veste sous un bras, un sac plastique dans l'autre. Une heure venait de s'écouler depuis qu'il avait laissé Yann avec le petit, et il n'avait pas chômé. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu Yann en vie pour la dernière fois. Il ricana mentalement. Il espérait que le gosse ne l'avait pas achevé. Il ne connaissait pas les rapports de Yann avec les enfants, mais le dernier regard que lui avait lancé le commissaire avait trahi ses doutes et son malaise. C'est pourquoi il l'avait laissé seul avec le gamin. Peut-être que Yann arriverait à l'apprivoiser. Ou peut-être bien que c'est Antonin, qui, par sa candeur juvénile, sa tristesse et sa joie, arriverait à accomplir ce miracle, que seul Kévin avait réussi jusqu'à présent.

Il ouvrit en grand la porte, souriant à la vue d'Antonin sur les genoux du Commissaire. Tout n'était pas perdu, finalement.

Louis : Yann !

Yann : Hein ?

Ce dernier, tellement préoccupé par ce que lui disait l'enfant, n'avait pas entendu le commandant.

Louis : J'ai appelé les services sociaux. La femme qui devait venir le chercher a été obligée de s'arrêter à cause de la neige. On l'a pour la nuit.

Yann fit descendre Antonin.

Yann : Tu ne bouges pas bonhomme, je reviens.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste tendre, puis s'éloigna avec Louis.

Yann : On risque de l'avoir pendant plus d'une nuit.

Louis : Il a vu qui a fait ça.

Yann : Comment tu le sais ?

Louis : Je suis la Madame soleil de la police, tu te souviens ? Plus sérieusement, en appelant la nana, elle m'a expliqué qu'un homme s'est présenté au centre ce matin. Antonin était un peu plus loin, il n'a vu l'homme que de dos, mais a dû reconnaître sa voix car apparemment il s'est mis à trembler et est parti en courant avant que la femme n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

Yann : Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi.

Louis : Il t'a dit qui c'était ?

Yann : Je n'ai pas voulu le brusquer.

Louis : Tiens !

Il lui tendit le sac qu'il tenait depuis 20 minutes.

Yann : C'est quoi ?

Il écarta les pans et redressa la tête vers Louis, stupéfait et ne comprenant rien.

Louis : Des affaires de mômes, Yann. Une amie a un garçon de son âge, elle m'a apporté des affaires pour dépanner. T'as aussi une brosse à dent, un gel douche et une peluche, au cas où.

Yann : Que… Quoi ?

Louis : Ben quoi ? Après tout ce gosse est officiellement devenu un témoin. De ce fait il doit être mis sous protection policière. Et qui mieux que le commissaire peut mener cette tâche à bien.

Yann bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles, et son air totalement décontenancé fit rire Louis.

Louis : Aller Yann. Il ne va pas te manger, c'est juste un gamin.

Yann : Non… Mais… Non… Enfin… Je peux pas. Je sais pas faire.

Louis : Dis-toi qu'à cet âge-là, tu as évité les couches et les biberons. Ça aurait pu être pire.

Yann : Mais… enfin… Tu n'y penses pas, je ne vais pas l'emmener à la maison !

Louis : Si, si, c'est exactement ce à quoi je pense. Peu importe qui a fait ça, il n'aura pas l'idée d'aller le chercher chez des flics si jamais il voulait s'en prendre à lui. Et puis, regarde-le.

Yann tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Antonin, toujours en train de dessiner.

Louis : Il a l'air d'un monstre pour toi ? Ce n'est ni Godzilla ni Shrek, c'est juste un enfant.

Yann : Mais c'est bien ça le problème. J'y connais rien, moi.

Louis : Dis-toi que c'est un entrainement pour ton futur boulot.

Yann : Quel futur boulot ? Je ne compte pas partir.

Louis : De père, Yann. Ton futur boulot de père.

Louis lui fit de nouveau un clin d'œil.

Yann : Je suis pas doué. Kévin lui … Merde ! Avec tout ça j'ai totalement oublié de l'appeler. T'as eu des nouvelles ?

Louis : Non. Je vais aller faire un tour, voir si je le trouve. En attendant tu te fous un coup de pied au cul, tu embarques le gosse, tu ne le terrorises pas ! C'est important. Et tu t'occupes de lui. Tu verras, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air. Et appelle Kévin.

Il s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur.

Yann : Louis ?

Louis : T'en fais pas, si j'ai de ses nouvelles ou si je le trouve, je te préviens dans la seconde.

Yann : Merci Louis.

Louis : Y'a pas de quoi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et Yann se tourna vers le petit être qui venait subitement de tout chambouler.

Il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, alluma la lumière, et entra tant bien que mal, refermant doucement la porte de son pied, ne voulant pas réveiller Antonin, endormi dans ses bras. Il se délesta du sac donné par Louis, puis se dirigea directement vers la chambre. Il déposa le plus délicatement possible ce petit être aux cheveux bruns sur le lit, avant de s'éloigner, pour revenir avec une couverture. Il hésita un instant à le déshabiller. Il posa la couverture puis enleva les chaussures. Mais il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas réveiller cet enfant qui avait frappé son désir de paternité en plein cœur. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Kévin avait pu ressentir, et se sentit un peu plus mal encore vis-à-vis de son mari. Il déposa la couverture sur le petit corps, le regardant, détaillant son visage, ses traits fins, son léger sourire en coin même dans ses rêves. Et de nouveau son cœur se mit à danser au rythme de son exaltation. Il continua de le regarder quelques minutes, avant de se lever, d'éteindre la lumière et de se diriger vers la porte.

Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur Antonin, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yann.

Yann : Dors bien, petit ange.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Louis tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure. Il était passé dans tous les endroits où Kévin aurait pu se rendre. Sans résultat. Il était 23 heures passé, Kévin n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis 4 heures, et la nuit d'ébène obscurcie un peu plus par le brouillard ne faisait que rajouter à son inquiétude.

Il s'agissait de Kévin, le petit basque un peu paumé lors de son arrivée au commissariat. Louis avait été immédiatement intrigué par le contraste entre son corps d'athlète et son visage encore juvénile, d'une douceur à toute épreuve. Il s'était marré lorsqu'il avait vu son air décontenancé quand Santamaria l'avait mis dans le bain, assez froidement. A cette première approche, le commandant avait pensé que ce jeune homme ne ferait pas long feu dans la police. Il s'était étonné de sa présence parmi eux. Mais c'était Kévin, d'une patience et d'une gentillesse qui l'avaient tout de suite conquis. Kévin, qui ne lâchait pas ; qui, malgré sa carrure, s'était révélé le bleu le plus sensible, prenant tout à cœur. D'une fragilité et d'une innocence qui avaient poussées Louis à le prendre sous son aile. Kévin, auquel il s'était attaché plus qu'à n'importe quel autre, pour lequel il s'était montré d'un grand soutien, même après sa rupture avec Brigitte. Kévin, qu'il avait épaulé lorsque ce dernier avait voulu donner sa démission. Un attachement qui l'avait mené à le frapper lorsque ce dernier n'avait pas lâché l'affaire concernant son beau-frère. Il s'était senti trahi lorsque, malgré ses directives, Kévin avait enquêté sur Belut, et sur lui. Il avait regretté son geste immédiatement, mais une partie pénible de sa vie était remontée à la surface, et sur le moment il n'avait pu empêcher la colère de s'emparer de lui. C'était Kévin, qu'il considérait un peu comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Kévin, dont la première qualité et le premier défaut était son cœur énorme. Ce cœur qui l'aidait à aller au bout des choses, mais son cœur si fragile qui l'avait meurtri au plus profond de lui-même. Et à cause duquel Franchard et les autres l'avaient ramassé à la petite cuillère après sa rupture avec Yann. Petite cuillère que Louis avait déjà ressortie en arpentant Paris, se doutant de l'état dans lequel Kévin allait être lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Car il allait le retrouver, même s'il devait y passer la nuit. Parce qu'il l'avait promis à Yann, mais surtout parce qu'il se l'était promis à lui-même.

Il s'arrêta au feu rouge, au moment même où son portable sonna. En voyant le nom de son interlocuteur, il souffla à fond.

Louis : Ouais Yann.

Yann : Tu l'as retrouvé ?

La colère des heures passées avait laissé place à une inquiétude pesante.

Louis : Pas encore. Je te l'ai dit, dès que je le trouve, je te préviens.

Yann : Il est où bordel ? C'est pas son style de disparaître comme ça. Je l'ai appelé une dizaine de fois, je lui ai laissé un message. Il ne m'a toujours pas répondu.

La langue de Louis brûla de vouloir lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Que c'était en partie de sa faute, que Kévin devait être malheureux au possible et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre car, le connaissant, Louis était persuadé que ce dernier s'était laissé ronger par la culpabilité.

Il respira profondément, se retenant, essayant de prendre une intonation rassurante.

Louis : T'en fais pas, je vais le trouver. Et ça se passe comment avec le petit ?

Yann : Il dort pour le moment.

Louis : Tu vois, c'est pas sorcier.

Il entendit un petit rire et s'imagina Yann en train de sourire.

Yann : Jusque-là ! Louis, tu me le ramènes, hein ?

Louis : C'est promis. Je te laisse, le feu va pas tarder à repasser au vert.

Yann : Merci Louis.

Louis raccrocha en soupirant. Pourquoi avait-il promis ? Et s'il ne le retrouvait pas ? Il tourna la tête sur la droite, regardant distraitement un bateau mouche passer. Et son regard se figea lorsque les phares d'une voiture venue de sa gauche éclairèrent furtivement les bords de Seine. Son cœur manqua un battement en apercevant une ombre sous un arbre. Il tenta de se concentrer, mais sans plus aucun éclairage, il perçut seulement la nuit noire. Etait-ce son imagination lui jouant un tour ? Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'aller vérifier. Par expérience, il savait que l'imagination pouvait faire faire bien des choses. Faire voir bien des choses. Dans son métier, il y était confronté régulièrement. Les appels à témoins et les nombreux coups de fils en étaient la meilleure des preuves. Des tas de témoignages, pour un résultat souvent inabouti.

Il se fit klaxonner, regarda le feu, puis démarra à vitesse grand V avant de bifurquer sur la droite. Il pila devant les escaliers qui menaient en bas, sortit en trombe de sa voiture, remontant son col pour se protéger du froid glacial, et descendit prudemment, évitant de glisser sur la neige gelée. Il arriva en bas, s'arrêtant un instant, espérant que sa vision ne lui avait pas jouée un tour. Il s'avança doucement, chaque inspiration lui heurtant les poumons à lui faire mal.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'arbre, dans un moment de délivrance de d'excitation, avant de franchir les quelques pas qui le séparaient de ce corps avachit qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'accroupit.

Louis : Kévin ? Hé… Kévin !

Il lui tapota la joue, glaciale. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Louis : Putain Kévin, t'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?

Louis enleva son manteau et le passa autour des épaules de Kévin, le serrant plus que nécessaire, lui frictionnant les bras. Avec deux pulls sur lui, il tremblait déjà comme une feuille, alors il ne s'imaginait même pas l'état de Kévin, vêtu seulement d'un polo à manches longues.

Louis : Aller, viens.

Il le saisit par les aisselles, le forçant à se mettre debout, mais Kévin vacilla. Franchard eut juste le temps de le rattraper, et Kévin s'écroula contre lui.

Louis : Putain Kévin. J'appelle les pompiers.

Il entendit alors une voix fébrile et chevrotante.

Kévin : Non. Pas les pompiers.

Il soupira

Louis : Ok. Alors tu vas venir chez moi, tu vas te prendre une bonne douche, te réchauffer, manger un morceau. Aller !

Il passa un des bras de Kévin par-dessus son épaule, resserra l'emprise autour de sa taille. Il sentit ses jambes vaciller de nouveau. La fatigue et le froid avait eu raison du Lieutenant. Il l'aida péniblement à gravir les marches, appréhendant que Kévin tombe et se brise le cou.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la voiture de Louis, qui le fit asseoir le plus confortablement possible. Avec les lumières, il put enfin voir son état. Le visage livide, les lèvres et les doigts bleus, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, ses tremblements incessants.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur et augmenta le chauffage au maximum, avant de démarrer en trombe.

Il ouvrit la porte avec difficultés, tenant toujours un Kévin à demi conscient. Il referma la porte du pied et le dirigea immédiatement dans la douche. Il l'assit dans le bac, avant de lui enlever le manteau, puis son polo. Il vit alors la couleur de sa peau, tirant sur le bleu gris. Il vit aussi ses côtes. La perte de poids de ces derniers jours avait été fulgurante. Il tira sur la ceinture, puis dégrafa son jean.

Louis : Kévin !... Hé Kévin !

Il lui tapota la joue.

Louis : T'endors pas. Aide-moi un peu là. Soulève les fesses. Aller. Il se saisit en même temps de l'élastique du boxer, mais la main de Kévin vint rejoindre la sienne, la stoppant. Louis croisa son regard et se mit à sourire. Toujours aussi pudique.

Louis : Crois-moi Kévin. Je suis loin de fantasmer sur les mecs. Et je n'ai rien que tu n'aies pas.

Kévin retira sa main gelée et les mots de Louis s'insinuants avec peine dans son esprit, il se fit force, s'appuyant sur ses bras tremblants, sur ses jambes qu'il ne sentait plus, et releva légèrement son bassin, juste assez pour que Louis puisse lui enlever ses vêtements glacés.

Louis se saisit du pommeau, et abaissa la température de l'eau. De l'eau trop chaude sur un corps glacé l'ébouillanterait. Il laissa le jet d'eau froide glisser sur le corps de Kévin, qui ne réagissait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il augmenta légèrement la température et répéta ce geste sans se lasser. Jusqu'à ce que le corps de Kévin se réchauffe et que ce dernier se fasse un peu plus cohérent. Il arrêta l'eau au bout de 45 minutes, s'emparant d'une serviette réchauffée sur le radiateur, et entreprit de sécher Kévin, qu'il obligea à se lever et à s'installer sur un tabouret, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il revint quelques minutes après avec des vêtements chauds. Il en revêtit Kévin, qui nageait dedans.

Louis : T'as pas mangé depuis quand ?

Kévin le regarda, triste, perdu, hagard.

Louis : Viens. Il le souleva, l'aidant à s'appuyer sur lui, puis le dirigea vers le salon, avant de le faire asseoir sur le canapé. La cuisine étant ouverte, il avait tout le loisir de le surveiller pendant qu'il préparait le repas.

Louis : Je sais pas cuisiner, mais je sais faire les pâtes ! Et j'ai une recette… tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Mettant les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante, faisant réchauffer de la soupe prête à l'emploi au micro-onde, il regarda Kévin. Totalement perdu, les yeux dans le vague, le dos vouté, comme parti dans un autre monde. Louis secoua la tête, il savait qu'il allait devoir aborder le sujet à un moment ou à un autre. Il se frappa mentalement. Yann. Il avait oublié de le prévenir.

Louis : Kévin ?

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui. Il y avait du progrès.

Louis : Je vais dans la chambre, j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps. Tu fais gaffe à la cuisson des pâtes.

Puis il tourna les talons en vitesse. Il devait l'obliger à se bouger. Et sachant le goût de Kévin pour la cuisine, même si ces derniers temps il avait visiblement délaissé cette passion, il avait espoir que ce dernier fasse ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Il composa le numéro de Yann. La première sonnerie n'eut pas le temps de s'achever qu'il décrocha.

Yann : Tu l'as trouvé ?

Inquiétude et désespoir mêlés.

Louis : Je l'ai ramené chez moi pour le moment.

Yann : Il va bien ? Dis-moi qu'il va bien.

Que répondre à ça ?

Louis : Pas vraiment.

Yann : Louis ?

Louis : Je vais lui parler, t'en fais pas. Pour le moment il a besoin de repos et surtout d'un bon repas chaud.

Yann : Tu me le ramènes ? Même si c'est à 4 heures du mat', je m'en fous, j'attendrais.

Louis finit enfin par se détendre.

Louis : Je te le ramène. Aller, t'en fais pas, va.

Yann : Merci Louis. MERCI

Louis ricana. C'était la première fois que Yann le remerciait autant. Surtout en une seule journée.

Louis : Je te laisse, je ne voudrais pas manger du mortier à la place des pâtes.

Il entendit Yann rire doucement puis raccrocha, avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kévin, toujours dans la même position, mais vit avec surprise le feu éteint. Un progrès de plus !

Il servit la soupe, puis s'installa aux côtés de Kévin, lui tendant un bol fumant.

Louis : Ça te fera du bien.

Il posa sa main dans sa nuque.

Louis : T'es encore gelé.

Kévin : Ça va.

Mais oui. Et la marmotte… Louis se releva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un nouveau pull, qu'il mit sur les épaules de son Lieutenant, avant d'aller augmenter le chauffage, qu'il tourna au maximum.

Louis : Mange.

Kévin : J'ai pas très faim.

Louis : Tu manges, c'est un ordre.

Kévin le regarda. Louis lui tapota amicalement la joue puis entama sa soupe, bientôt rejoint par Kévin.

Louis : Alors ? C'est pas du fait maison. La seule fois où j'ai essayé d'en faire, j'ai cramé les légumes.

Il vit enfin l'esquisse d'un sourire effleurer les lèvres du basque.

Kévin : Faut mettre de l'eau.

Louis : J'en avais mis ! Mais pas assez visiblement.

Kévin : Ça fait du bien. Merci Louis.

Louis : Pas de quoi. Et puis, ça me fait de la compagnie. Même si je suis certain que quelqu'un d'autre aimerait t'avoir à ses côtés.

Kévin releva la tête, et Louis vit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il soupira intérieurement. Mais il devait le faire. C'était nécessaire. Kévin baissa de nouveau la tête.

Kévin : Je pense pas, non.

Il se frotta la gorge par réflexe. Se remémorant l'emprise de Yann. Louis avait vu sa gorge rouge. La seule partie de son corps ayant une couleur.

Louis : Il s'en veut tu sais. Il s'est inquiété. Il s'inquiète !

Kévin : Il m'a bien fait comprendre que…

Louis : …Que rien du tout. Je lui ai parlé. Il est vraiment mal.

Kévin leva son regard vers Louis, comme pour tenter de déceler un mensonge.

Kévin : Je l'ai trahi. Je comprends sa réaction.

Il commença à baisser la tête, mais Louis passa une main sous son menton, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus.

Louis : Il t'aime. N'en doute pas. Il n'aurait jamais réagi si violemment s'il ne t'aimait pas. Oui, il s'est senti trahi et déçu, mais il regrette, crois-moi. Même s'il t'a dit ce qu'il pensait, il n'a jamais voulu te faire autant de peine. Tu le connais, il est entier, il ne sait pas cacher ce qu'il ressent. Je sais que ses mots t'ont blessé, mais je sais aussi que tu n'as jamais agi autrement que dans son intérêt, et dans le tien.

Kévin : je l'aime, Louis. Tellement, que ça fait mal.

Louis : Je sais ça. Je sais aussi que de son côté, c'est réciproque. Il était vraiment mal. Tu n'as pas répondu à ses appels, il s'est fait un sang d'encre.

Kévin le regarda bizarrement.

Louis : Tu n'as pas consulté ton portable ?

Kévin secoua la tête.

Kévin : J'ai pas entendu.

Louis se leva, retourna dans la salle de bain, fouillant les poches du jean avant de tomber sur le téléphone, qu'il rapporta à Kévin, avant de retourner en cuisine.

Louis : Je vais te faire ma recette, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Kévin regarda Louis s'afférer, avant de reporter son attention sur son portable. Mode silencieux. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Il fixa son écran : 10 appels en absence, 1 message.

Il le porta fébrilement à son oreille. Le bip de la messagerie se fit entendre, puis enfin, cette voix qu'il aimait tant.

Yann : Kévin, je ne sais pas où tu es. Je m'inquiète. Dès que tu as mon message, rappelle-moi s'il te plaît. Au moins pour me dire que tu vas bien. Je t'aime. Je te demande pardon. Rentre à la maison, mon ange. S'il te plaît. Rentre à la maison.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Yann se précipita vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit les coups. Son visage s'éclaircit en voyant Louis, et s'illumina en apercevant Kévin, un peu plus en retrait.

Il s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage mais Louis secoua la tête.

Louis : Je ne reste pas, je suis claqué. Ton mec m'a fait redécouvrir Paris, je suis mort. Il se poussa légèrement pour que Kévin puisse s'avancer, ce qu'il fit en hésitant et en tremblant.

Yann : Viens.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que Kévin entre fébrilement dans l'appartement. Yann voulu l'aider mais Kévin lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine, et se dirigea vers le salon où il s'affala sur le canapé. Yann regarda Louis d'un air interrogateur.

Louis : Je l'ai retrouvé sur les bords de Seine, frigorifié. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il y est resté, mais vu son état je dirais qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il s'y est rendu. Je sais que vous devez discuter, mais remettez ça à plus tard. Là tu veilles sur lui. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour le moment.

Yann : Merci, Louis. Vraiment. Pour tout.

Louis : Tu sais que je vais m'y habituer

Yann : A quoi dont ?

Louis : A tes remerciements. Je vous laisse, c'est plus de mon âge tout ça.

Il s'éloigna sous les yeux de Yann, qui referma la porte avant de se retourner vers son mari. Les yeux clos, le teint toujours blafard, les lèvres légèrement bleues.

Kévin sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le recouvrir, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Yann, penché sur lui, apposant une couette sur son corps glacé.

Yann : Comment tu te sens ?

Kévin : J'ai froid.

Yann : Attends. Tiens…

Yann le fit s'allonger puis déposa des bouillottes tout autour de lui.

Yann : Ça va ?

Kévin : Mieux. Merci.

Yann : Bois ça

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante.

Yann : C'est juste du thé. Ça te fera du bien.

Kévin but sans se poser de questions, puis rabaissa la tasse, que Yann s'empressa de déposer sur la table basse, avant de lui caresser le visage tendrement. Kevin le regarda, le laissant faire, soudainement apaisé au contact de ces doigts chauds dessinant ses contours avec une infinie douceur. Doigts qu'il sentit descendre et s'apposer sur sa gorge rouge, l'effleurant fébrilement.

Yann : Je suis désolé.

Leurs regards se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre, sans plus qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Solidaires dans la joie comme dans la tristesse. Cette tristesse teintant l'émeraude, partagée comme un écho par l'azur. Le bleu et le vert, comme le miroir de l'autre, reflétant les mêmes émotions, leur même débat personnel, leurs regrets ; mais avant tout, l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Comme s'ils avaient échangé sur la marche à suivre, alors que seuls leurs yeux se parlaient, Yann se releva, s'approcha de son mari avant de se coucher délicatement à côté de lui, se serrant sous la couverture et enlaçant fermement le corps de Kévin.

Yann : T'es gelé

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, espérant ainsi le réchauffer, mais surtout le sentir. Ces dernières heures avaient été un supplice pour lui, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose en cette nuit, sentir le corps de son ange collé au sien, respirer son odeur et se nourrir de sa présence. Kévin ferma les yeux, se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps fort et rassurant qu'il chérissait. Yann le regarda un long moment, dessinant une fois de plus de ses yeux et de ses doigts les contours du visage qui l'avait fait craquer. Ecoutant sa respiration, sachant qu'il s'était endormi depuis un long moment. Il effleura son front d'un baiser, et apposa son menton sur la tête de Kévin.

Un poids sur lui, et il se réveilla en criant, basculant, se retrouvant sur les fesses, faisant sursauter Kévin par la même occasion.

Il se retrouva face à deux yeux bleus, un sourire coquin et une tignasse ébouriffée.

Antonin : Bien dormi ? J'ai faim.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Kévin qui se passait dubitativement une main sur le visage pour tenter de se réveiller de ce qu'il prenait pour un rêve. Ou était-ce un cauchemar ?

Il revint rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit le petit corps chaud venir se serrer contre lui.

Antonin : Kévin ! T'es rentré.

Kévin regarda Yann, toujours par terre, avant de revenir vers Antonin. Il l'enlaça à son tour, avant de reporter son attention sur Yann.

Yann : Je vais faire le p'tit déj'

Il se leva, se massant les fesses sur lesquelles il était tombé un peu trop violemment.

Kévin et Antonin le rejoignirent 10 minutes plus tard. Le café coulé, et un bol de chocolat chaud pour Antonin.

Yann : Je savais pas ce que tu prenais, alors…

Antonin : Merci. J'adore le chocolat.

Yann sourit et leva son regard sur Kévin.

Yann : J'en connais un autre. Tu vas mieux ?

Kévin : Ça va, oui.

Kévin sourit à son tour. D'un accord muet, ils prirent place autour de la table, se promettant d'avoir une sérieuse discussion lorsqu'Antonin serait en haut.

Kévin : Tu m'expliques ?

Ils avaient profité qu'Antonin soit dans la salle de bain pour entamer le dialogue. Yann lui raconta les derniers évènements qui l'avaient conduit à le ramener chez eux.

Kévin : Il passe la nuit ici et tu ne m'en parles pas. Tu crois pas qu'il aurait été utile que tu me le dises hier soir ?

Yann : Kévin, s'il te plaît. J'étais tellement inquiet. Quand tu es rentré, je n'y ai vraiment pas pensé. Je t'assure. Ma priorité c'était toi.

Kévin se calma. Yann était loin d'être un adepte des déclarations, et ces derniers mots résonnèrent comme une litanie à ses oreilles.

Yann : Tu aurais dû prévenir les services sociaux. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Tout le monde a tourné en bourrique.

Kévin : J'en sais rien, Yann. Je t'assure. J'étais tellement heureux de le voir, il avait froid, ma principale occupation était de le réchauffer. De savoir ce qui s'était passé, même s'il ne m'a rien dit de concret. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Yann soupira.

Kévin : Et on va faire quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, il va falloir lui trouver un endroit sûr.

Yann : Ici c'est un endroit sûr.

Kévin le regarda fixement.

Kévin : Tu veux que…

Yann : Oui. Je me suis dit qu'après tout, vu qu'il nous aime bien, il pourrait rester ici le temps de l'enquête.

Il vit le visage de Kévin s'assombrir. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

Yan : Kévin, je peux rien te promettre le concernant, mais si ça se passe bien, il sera toujours temps de faire une demande d'adoption.

Kévin : C'est vrai ?

Yann : Oui. Je suis vraiment navré pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. J'ai réagi sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais je t'aime. Et j'ai autant que toi, l'envie de fonder une famille. Je sais que je n'en parle pas souvent. Je sais que tu t'es senti délaissé par rapport à ça, que je ne t'ai pas soutenu. J'ai vraiment, vraiment, envie d'avoir un enfant avec toi.

Il vit les yeux pétillants de Kévin rougirent. Il lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

Yann : Pleure pas mon ange.

Kévin : C'est juste… Je savais que tu avais tu en avais envie, mais tu en parles si peu.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Yann et sa bouche rencontra les lèvres délicates de son époux dans un tendre baiser, mais il se recula brusquement.

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin : Tu ne fais pas ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir, dis ? Parce que je veux que tu en aies envie autant que moi. Je veux que tu le fasses pour toi aussi, pas seulement pour…

Yann l'interrompit en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Yann : Kévin, je veux que tu sois heureux. Mais crois-moi, une décision pareille, je ne la prends pas uniquement pour toi. Je veux entendre le rire d'un enfant dans cette maison, je veux pouvoir faire des sorties en famille avec une petite main dans la mienne, je veux pouvoir être là pour lui, je veux avoir le bonheur d'être père. Et je veux avoir le bonheur de te voir être père.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes de Kévin se mirent à couler.

Yann : Tu pleures encore.

Kévin : J'ai jamais autant pleuré que depuis hier.

Quand il s'était précipité au dehors, il avait couru à en perdre haleine, à s'arracher les poumons brûlants de l'air froid. Il s'était laissé choir à l'endroit ou Louis l'avait trouvé. Epuisé par ses émotions, par ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, ses jambes ne le portant plus, il s'était laissé glisser contre l'arbre, enserrant ses jambes à son torse, les bras croisés fermement sur ses mollets, la tête sur les genoux. Les sanglots n'avaient pas taris, son cœur n'avait pas lutté contre ses sentiments. Contrit, déçu de lui-même, malade des mots de Yann qui ne cessaient de résonner en écho dans sa tête. Croyant avoir finalement perdu l'homme de sa vie. Et, sans trop savoir comment, le froid le submergeant, il s'était laissé aller au sommeil.

Yann se raidit mais Kévin se colla contre lui, la bouche à son oreille.

Yann : Tu seras un père formidable mon amour. Et je suis le plus heureux des maris.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent une fois de plus dans un balai sensuel, et Yann fit basculer Kévin sur le canapé, caressant son torse, ses hanches, ses bras, ses cuisses, redécouvrant comme à chaque fois, avec bonheur, ce corps qu'il aimait tant.

Kévin : Yann, tu fais quoi là ?

Yann : Réchauffement corps à corps. T'es encore froid mon ange.

Il parsema de baisers le cou de Kévin puis s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres.

Kévin : Yann… Yann on n'est pas tous seuls je te rappelle.

Yann murmura un « hum » désapprobateur, mais continua ses caresses, descendant lentement le long du corps de son époux, avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

Antonin : J'ai fini !

Yann grommela, et son air grincheux fit rire Kévin.

Yann : C'est pas drôle

Il se leva contraint et forcé, avant de fouiller dans le sac que Louis lui avait procuré.

Kévin : C'est quoi ?

Yann : Louis. Il m'a donné deux trois trucs pour le gamin.

Il s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux, avant de sortir un livre.

Yann : Il avait tout prévu. L'enfoiré. J'y crois pas, je vais le tuer !

Antonin : Yann ?

Yann : J'arrive.

Il se saisit des vêtements, jetant le bouquin sur la table, puis monta à la salle de bain.

Kévin se saisit du livre, le retourna, et partit dans un fou-rire à la lecture du titre : « Education et Psychologie des Enfants pour Les Nuls ».

Effectivement, sur ce coup là, Louis allait se faire tuer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Kévin : Tu vas où ? T'es pas en repos aujourd'hui ?

Yann : Je dois juste faire un saut au commissariat pour parler avec les services sociaux, et je reviens.

Yann se pencha vers Kévin pour l'embrasser mais fut interrompu par une petite voix.

Antonin : Question. Vous passez tout votre temps à vous embrasser ?

La question surpris autant Yann que Kévin qui dévisagèrent le petit quelques secondes, puis Kévin se mit à rire devant le visage fermé de son époux.

Yann : T'as pas la langue dans ta poche, toi.

Antonin : Vu ce que je viens de voir, tu la gardes pas dans ta poche non plus !

Kévin rigola de plus belle.

Yann : T'es sûr de n'avoir que 8 ans ?

Antonin : Et 3 mois ! Vrai de vrai.

Yann : C'est rassurant.

Il se tourna vers Kévin.

Yann : Ca va aller avec lui ?

Kévin : Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

Yann : Pas sûr qu'on le garde ici tout compte fait.

Kévin sourit et passa une main sur le visage de son mari.

Kévin : C'est juste un enfant, Yann.

Yann : Ouais ben il pourrait s'abstenir de certains commentaires.

Kévin : J'en connais un autre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Yann : Ouais. Au moins il n'aura pas besoin de prendre exemple sur moi.

Antonin : Vous savez que je suis là et que je vous entends ?

Yann se renfrogna de nouveau.

Kévin : T'es craquant quand tu boudes.

Yann : J'boude pas.

Antonin : Yann ?

Yann : Hummm…

Antonin : Tu reviens après ?

Yann le regarda à nouveau.

Yann : Bien sûr que je reviens. Pourquoi je ne reviendrais pas ?

Antonin : Mes premiers parents, ils sont partis un jour et ils ne sont pas revenus.

Yann s'accroupit devant lui, tentant de chasser la tristesse qui avait fait place dans ses yeux, lui caressant le visage.

Yann : C'est pas mon genre bonhomme. Je fais juste un saut au travail et je reviens dans moins de deux heures. Je ne te laisse pas.

Antonin : Promis ?

Yann : Promis.

Antonin se jeta à son cou en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue. Au départ décontenancé, Yann finit par l'enlacer à son tour, devant le regard admiratif et amoureux de Kévin, qui s'étonnait de la capacité de son époux à se frayer un chemin dans le cœur de l'enfant.

Yann mit fin à l'étreinte et se releva un peu gauchement, ébouriffant la tête d'Antonin.

Antonin : On passe le reste de la journée ensemble, alors ?

Visiblement, autant qu'il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, il avait tout autant besoin d'être rassuré en permanence.

Yann : Bien sûr. On fera des crêpes. Tu aimes les crêpes ?

Il vit le petit visage s'illuminer.

Antonin : J'adore les crêpes.

Yann : Bien. A tout à l'heure.

Antonin : A tout à l'heure.

Yann se dirigea vers Kévin, l'embrassa furtivement avant de s'arrêter un instant en voyant son regard.

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin : T'es formidable avec lui. Je t'aime.

Yann : Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis, sous les yeux remplis d'amour et de fierté de Kévin, sortit de l'appartement.

Louis sursauta lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée

Louis : Monsieur est de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Yann : C'est quoi ça ?

Il lui jeta le livre, qu'il avait pris soin de prendre, sous le nez.

Louis le regarda d'un air espiègle.

Yann : J'ai pas toute la journée.

Louis : C'était juste pour t'aider un peu…

Yann : T'avais tout prévu, quoi !

Louis sourit

Louis : Mais ça a marché, non ?

Yann s'assit en face de lui.

Yann : Ouais.

Louis : Comment va Kévin ?

Yann : Mieux.

Louis : Bien. Vous vous êtes expliqués ?

Yann : Oui

Louis : Et ?

Yann : Et quoi ? Y'a rien à dire, on passe à autre chose.

Louis : Et comment ça se passe avec le gamin ?

Yann : Oh alors lui… il a le don pour te sortir des trucs, c'est quelque chose.

Louis : Vous allez bien vous entendre.

Il fit face au regard interrogateur de Yann.

Louis : Vous avez le même caractère.

Yann : C'est bien ma veine, tiens. Et dire que j'ai dit à Kévin qu'on allait le garder.

Il vit les yeux pétiller et un grand sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

Yann : Oh ! On s'emballe pas ! Pour la durée de l'enquête, seulement. Après on verra.

Le sourire de Louis s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre.

Yann : Commence pas.

Louis : Tu l'aimes bien.

Yann : Ca fait pas tout.

Louis : Au contraire.

Yann : Tu m'emmerdes

Louis : Toujours à ton service, commissaire !

Yann : La nana est arrivée ?

Louis : J'aurai pu m'en occuper.

Yann : J'ai pas besoin de leçons sur la vie de famille, je te remercie. Et arrête avec ton sourire. Bon elle est là ou pas ?

Louis : Elle devrait pas tarder.

Yann : Je file au bureau en l'attendant.

Il se leva, toujours sous le regard malicieux de Louis. S'abstenant de tout commentaire, il sortit de la pièce.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer qu'une tornade brune s'abattit contre lui, manquant de le faire tomber.

Yann : Quel accueil !

Antonin : T'es revenu

Yann : Je te l'avais promis, non ?

Antonin hocha la tête avant de lui prendre la main.

Antonin : Viens voir ce qu'on a fait avec Kévin.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

Antonin : Regarde !

Yann : Quoi ? La farine sur le plan de travail ou celle qui se trouve par terre.

Antonin : T'es pas drôle quand tu t'y mets. Mais non ! Ca !

Il le dirigea vers un gâteau au chocolat encore tiède.

Yann : Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés dis-moi.

Antonin : Non ! Il est cool Kévin. Toi aussi t'es cool

Yann se mit à rire.

Yann : En parlant de Kévin, tu sais où il est ?

Antonin : Parti prendre une douche. On a fait une bataille de farine. Mais j'ai gagné.

Yann : Ca explique le champ de bataille.

Antonin : On va nettoyer !

Yann : Va regarder la télé, je reviens.

Il monta pour tomber sur Kévin sortant de la salle de bain.

Kévin : T'es rentré.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Yann : Il paraît que tu as perdu ?

Kévin : Il en avait autant que moi. Je l'ai douché. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Yann : Bien. Tout est réglé.

Kévin : Ils ont accepté ?

Yann : Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix. C'est un témoin sous protection après tout. On passera les voir de temps à autre pour qu'ils voient si tout se passe bien avec lui. Si les services sociaux venaient ici, ça paraîtrait louche. Je ne veux pas lui faire courir de risque.

Kévin : Je te le dis peut-être de trop, mais t'es un amour.

Yann : Avec mon charme, ça n'a pas été trop difficile.

Il sourit à la tête soudainement fermée de son mari.

Kévin : Parce que tu lui as fait du charme ? Il était beau au moins !

Yann prit le visage de Kévin entre ses mains, lui caressant les joues.

Yann : Beau, si on peut dire. Pas du tout mon genre. J'dirais 90B, jupe et talons aiguilles.

Kévin : Hum.

Yann : Tu sais que tu me fais craquer quand t'es jaloux ?

Kévin : C'est de ta faute aussi. J'ai la chance d'avoir un mari ultra sexy. Ça me flatte que tu plaises, mais pas trop non plus. Parce que tout ça m'appartient

Kévin posa une main sur le torse de Yann, apposant ses lèvres sur celles de son mari, et ils partirent tous deux, une fois de plus, dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils se décollèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations.

Yann : J'aime quand tu es possessif comme ça.

Kévin : Fais gaffe à ton matricule, Berthier. Je peux être plus que possessif s'il le faut.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Kévin : Au moins il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour le garder.

Le ton de la voix de Kévin était tout d'un coup triste. Yann le regarda sans comprendre.

Yann : Tu parles de quoi ?

Kévin : Ben… vu que je suis mis à pieds…

Yann le stoppa net.

Yann : J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère. Louis a déchiré la feuille, et même si c'est la procédure à suivre dans ce cas, je le ferai pas.

Kévin : Donc je peux aller bosser demain ?

Yann : Non.

Ce fût au tour de Kévin de le regarder sans comprendre.

Kévin : Mais tu viens de dire que…

Yann : Que tu iras travailler, mais pas avant une semaine.

Kévin : Pourquoi ?

Yann : Vu ton état, je préfère te mettre en vacances. Tu récupères, tu te remets sur pieds correctement, et tu reviens dans une semaine. Et puis, ça te laissera du temps pour t'occuper d'Antonin.

Kévin se colla à lui, la tête dans son cou, déposant ses lèvres délicatement.

Kévin : Faudrait aller faire les boutiques pour Antonin cet après-midi.

Yann : Ah.

Kévin : Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères mais…

Yann lui posa un doigt sur la bouche

Yann : Ca commence par ça, être père. Quand tu vois que les couples passent des heures dans les magasins avant que leur bébé naisse… Même si c'est loin d'être un nourrisson, il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Regardant Antonin rire à gorge déployée, la tête couverte de farine, en arrosant Kévin de temps à autre, mais s'appliquant à réussir la pâte à crêpes ; fixant son mari, dont le sourire gonflait son cœur de bonheur ; se remémorant leur après-midi, à trois, pour la première fois ; le regard émerveillé d'Antonin devant le choix de vêtements qui s'était offert à lui, comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait réellement soin de lui ; son regard tourné vers eux, comme pour les remercier ; un regard enfantin pourtant remplit d'amour à leur égard ; les rires et la joie de cet enfant, le calme apaisant dans les yeux de son homme… Pour la première depuis presque deux semaines, Yann se sentit enfin serein et heureux. Ce petit être d'une énergie débordante venait à peine de débarquer dans leur vie, et déjà il se sentait partir dans un monde encore inconnu. Un monde qui le remplissait de joie, de fierté, exaltant son amour.

Non, il ne savait pas où il allait ; mais il était sûr d'une chose : c'était du bonheur à l'état pur. Parce qu'il se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Et c'était bon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grands pas en ce 23 décembre. La PJ était débordée plus que nécessaire, chacun enchaînant les heures supplémentaires. Tous étaient fatigués, le manque de personnel se faisant sentir. Comme tous les ans à cette période de l'année, certains se mettaient en arrêt afin de pouvoir faire leurs achats et finaliser les préparatifs des fêtes de fin d'année.

Yann était d'humeur massacrante, plus qu'à son habitude, et même Louis, qui habituellement ne s'en formalisait pas, évitait de le taquiner.

Yann ragea une fois de plus en regardant un nouvel arrêt sur son bureau. Les larcins s'enchaînaient, et plus personne ne savait où donner de la tête.

Il se calma immédiatement en posant son regard sur une photo récente, où Kévin et Antonin prenaient la pose. Deux jours auparavant, ils avaient réussi à s'échapper une petite heure pour déjeuner et étaient passés chercher Antonin. La mère de Kévin avait été mise au courant de la situation et s'était portée volontaire pour venir garder le petit lorsque son fils et son mari travaillaient. Ils ne faisaient que se croiser, rentrant tard, partant tôt, ne profitant quasiment plus. Et malgré tout, Antonin ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. 10 jours qu'il était arrivé chez eux, et pour un enfant de son âge, Yann était étonné qu'il ait autant la tête sur les épaules. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était plaint, profitant de Brigitte au maximum la journée, se précipitant sur les deux hommes dès qu'ils rentraient.

Et ce midi-là, devant le spectacle qui s'était offert à lui, Yann n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre les deux êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers en photo. Photo qu'il s'était pressé d'imprimer et d'encadrer.

Antonin n'avait pas fait avancer l'affaire. Il s'était confié à demi-mots, encore traumatisé par ce à quoi il avait assisté. Il cauchemardait souvent, une voix résonnant à ses oreilles, et se levait en nage, rejoignant Yann et Kévin, se blottissant contre eux. Cette voix dont il se souvenait mais sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre un visage, seulement une ombre. Cette voix ressemblante à celle de l'homme qui était venu au centre. Ils avaient lancé une recherche qui s'était révélée infructueuse. L'homme n'avait pas été enregistré en tant que visiteur, et était resté si peu de temps que la seule description qu'ils avaient eue était celle de son crâne dégarni et de sa carrure imposante. 1m80 environ. Rien de plus. Un profil correspondant à plus d'un tiers des parisiens. Et encore, s'il était de Paris.

Le rapport d'expertise avait confirmé la thèse de l'incendie criminel, mais aucun indice n'était exploitable.

Yann fulminait. Tourner en rond n'était pas son genre, laisser une affaire en suspend non plus. Mais avec rien sur quoi travailler, il ne pouvait pas faire de miracles. Il avait espéré que cela se règle au plus vite, afin que le petit puisse se libérer de ce fardeau. Qu'il ne vive pas dans la crainte, nuit après nuit, de ces images qui se rappelaient à lui. Qu'il puisse de nouveau savourer la vie pleinement.

Le seul côté positif était qu'ils allaient pouvoir le garder plus longtemps. Et même si la première partie l'agaçait au plus haut point, le visage radieux de son mari depuis 10 jours était une source d'apaisement et de bonheur pour lui.

Il se saisit du téléphone pour appeler chez lui. Brigitte l'avait prévenu qu'elle devait s'absenter une petite heure et qu'elle ne pouvait emmener Antonin avec elle, lui assurant, devant son air inquiet, qu'il était parfaitement capable de se gérer. Mais déjà, et sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, les réflexes paternel s'étaient installés, et avec eux le souci du bien-être de l'enfant.

La sonnerie résonna quelques instants à ses oreilles, avant que sa petite voix se fasse entendre.

Antonin : Allô ?

Yann : Hé champion ! Ça va ?

Antonin : Yann !

Comme à chaque fois, sa voix s'était faite éclatante. Il l'imaginait aisément avec un grand sourire, et son cœur se gonfla à cette pensée.

Antonin : Oui, je joue.

Yann : T'as l'air essoufflé.

Antonin : J'étais dans la chambre

Chambre que Yann et Kévin avaient réalisé et aménagé en un temps record dans la deuxième chambre qui leur servait jusqu'alors de débarras.

Antonin : J'ai pas entendu le téléphone tout de suite. Et comme tu m'avais dit que tu m'appellerais, je voulais pas te manquer.

Ces simples paroles, cette attention, auxquelles Yann s'était si vite habitué, le remplissait chaque jour un peu plus de joie, et le confortait sur son envie de paternité. Envie qu'il assouvissait malgré lui avec Antonin.

Antonin : Tu me manques ! Kévin aussi me manque. Je peux lui parler ?

Yann : Il est pas là, champion, il est parti travailler dehors.

Antonin : Oh.

Un « oh » de déception qui fit mal à Yann. Le petit ne s'était encore jamais formalisé de leurs horaires, mais pour la première fois Yann pris conscience que les voir si peu devait le toucher fortement.

Yann : Tu sais quoi ? Dès qu'il rentre, je lui saute dessus et je lui dis de t'appeler.

Antonin : Demande-lui juste de m'appeler.

Yann : Quoi ?

Antonin : Ben oui, si tu lui sautes dessus, vous allez faire autre chose et il va oublier. Crois pas que je sais pas ce que vous faites dans la chambre, hein ! Ou ce que font deux grandes personnes qui vivent ensemble. Que ce soit entre une femme et un homme ou entre deux hommes.

Yann pensait s'être habitué aux commentaires innés d'Antonin, mais il resta une fois de plus hébété, et surtout gêné.

Yann : Euh… ok je lui demande juste de t'appeler alors.

Antonin : Sois pas gêné comme ça, après tout c'est naturel. Brigitte, elle vient de rentrer. Je te fais un bisou, et tu fais un bisou de ma part à Kévin. Mais sur la joue, seulement.

Il raccrocha sans que Yann puisse sortir un mot. Toujours étonné de sa maturité. Un coup à la porte le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

Yann : Entrez !

Un sourire dessina ses lèvres.

Yann : Ça va ?

Kévin : Et toi ?

Kévin avança et s'assit sur les genoux de son mari, nichant la tête dans son cou. Yann lui caressa tendrement le dos, déposant un baiser sur son crâne. Suite à son errance nocturne, Kévin était tombé malade. Rien de bien grave, mais les horaires plus que soutenus de ces derniers jours ne l'aidaient pas à récupérer, et le manque d'effectif avait obligé Yann à le réquisitionner plutôt que prévu.

Yann : Fatigué ?

La seule réponse fut un léger hochement de tête.

Yann : Ca a donné quoi ?

Kévin : Le gars est bouclé, juste le rapport à terminer.

Yann : Faut que tu appelles Antonin.

Kévin releva la tête.

Kévin : Comment il va ?

Yann : On lui manque.

Il caressa la joue de son mari de son pouce.

Yann : Toi aussi tu me manques. On fait que se croiser depuis quelques temps.

Kévin : Je sais. Tu me manques aussi. Mais le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Yann : Après les fêtes on se prend une semaine de vacances.

Kévin : Vraiment ?

Yann : Oui. T'as besoin de repos, et moi aussi. Louis pourra se charger de superviser Lyes, et on laissera les affaires en cours aux connards qui se sont pris des vacances sans autorisation. Ça leur apprendra à se mettre en arrêt et à nous foutre dans la merde.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent mais avant d'aller plus loin, la porte s'ouvrit et Louis s'arrêta net.

Yann : Putain Louis ! Merde !

Louis : Je vois que ça roule.

Kévin s'empourpra légèrement.

Louis : Désolé d'interrompre ce moment mais on a un nouvel incendie sur les bras.

Kévin : Criminel ?

Louis : Selon les pompiers. Ce sont eux qui nous ont appelés.

Yann : Merde. Bon tu préviens Moreno et on y va.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux plus exténués que jamais. Et malgré l'heure plus que tardive, une bourrasque leur fonça dessus.

Antonin : Vous êtes là !

Brigitte sortie aussitôt de la chambre.

Brigitte : Impossible de l'endormir avant qu'il vous voit.

Kévin : Merci Maman.

Brigitte : De rien mon chéri. C'est un plaisir de garder un enfant pareil.

Elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à Antonin qui la regarda fièrement.

Brigitte : Je vous laisse. Reposez-vous bien.

Elle embrassa tour à tour Antonin, Yann puis Kévin, lui essuyant la suie se trouvant sur son visage.

Brigitte : T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?

Kévin : Maman !

Brigitte : Tu fais attention à toi. Yann tu prends soin de lui !

Yann : Promis.

Brigitte : Au revoir les garçons.

Elle sortit de l'appartement. Elle s'était précipitée dans le premier train lorsque Kévin l'avait informé de la situation. Elle qui rêvait d'être grand-mère, s'était réjouie, malgré les recommandations de Kévin, l'ayant informée de l'état certainement temporaire de la chose. En arrivant sur Paris, Yann l'avait gracieusement invité à loger chez eux, mais une rencontre fortuite avec Louis en avait décidée autrement, et ses affaires s'étaient retrouvées chez le commandant, en tout bien tout honneur. Leur relation n'avait pas repris, mais les liens étaient toujours présents malgré tout, et ils prenaient le temps d'apprendre à se découvrir de nouveau.

Un bras autour de la taille de Kévin et l'autre autour de celle de Yann les fit sursauter, avant que le contact cesse et que Kévin se reçoive un coup sur la cuisse.

Kévin : AIE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Antonin : Tu m'as pas appelé !

Yann se baissa à sa hauteur.

Yann : On a vraiment été débordés, je lui ai dit de le faire, il allait le faire mais on a dû partir au même moment. Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment champion, je te promets qu'on va se rattraper, mais tu ne dois pas taper les gens, tu comprends ? C'est mal, et tu lui as fait mal.

Antonin : J'ai compris

Puis il apposa un regard fautif et contrit sur Kévin, qui se massait toujours la cuisse.

Antonin : Je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ?

Kévin s'accroupit à son tour, mais en toussant. La bronchite qui avait résulté de ses heures passées dans le froid n'arrivait pas à partir, et la fumée de l'incendie n'avait pas aidée ses poumons.

Kévin : Bien sûr que je te pardonne bonhomme. Mais ne recommence jamais, d'accord ?

Antonin : D'accord. T'es toujours malade.

Kévin : C'est pas grave.

Antonin : Une bonne soupe et dodo.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

Yann : Et toi jeune homme, au lit. T'es encore trop jeune pour rester éveillé aussi longtemps.

Ils allèrent le border, un rituel dont ils avaient pris l'habitude chaque soir, avant de lui déposer chacun un baiser sur le front.

Antonin : Et une douche. Parce que vous sentez bizarre.

Kévin sourit.

Kévin : C'est la fumée. Dors bien bonhomme.

Yann : Bonne nuit champion.

Antonin : Bonne nuit.

Ils sortirent, refermant la porte. Kévin se lova dans les bras de Yann, heureux, malgré la fatigue, de ce bonheur. Bonheur d'avoir l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés, de partager tant de choses avec lui ; bonheur d'avoir enfin, chaque jour, un petit être à retrouver, à éduquer, sur lequel veiller. Bonheur que l'amour des deux hommes qu'il aimait plus que de raison, embellissait chaque jour. Le rendant fier. Et heureux. Car s'il devait y avoir une définition du mot bonheur, il la vivait pleinement depuis 10 jours, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait l'échanger. Un homme pour lequel son cœur battait chaque seconde, et un petit garçon, connu depuis si peu, mais qu'il considérait déjà comme son propre fils.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Le réveil fut plus que difficile en ce matin du 25 décembre pour Kévin. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit debout, dans le salon, pour ne pas réveiller Yann et Antonin ; à tousser, et sa gorge ainsi que sa tête n'avait pas appréciées ce traitement. Ses poumons étaient en feu et il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : être en vacances. Il espérait simplement que la promesse de son mari ne tombe pas à l'eau avec, comme à l'accoutumé, des effectifs absents après les fêtes, se remettant de leurs abus de fin d'année.

Il s'était recouché vers 5 heures du matin, mais son mal de tête l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Ouvrant les yeux avec bien du mal, il posa son regard Yann, toujours endormi. Ce dernier ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois, Kévin n'ayant pas le courage de le privé d'un repos tellement mérité. Il savait son époux à cran et épuisé. Le peu de sommeil qu'il pouvait alors obtenir, entre les horaires surchargés et la venue régulière d'Antonin dans leur lit, suite à ses cauchemars, lui était indispensable.

Il se leva une nouvelle fois sans faire de bruit, descendant, s'arrêtant quelques minutes devant le sapin. Ils l'avaient fait avec Brigitte et Antonin, ce dernier plus ravi que jamais. Découvrant avec merveille les décorations, mettant tout son cœur à l'ouvrage en apposant les guirlandes, irradiant comme Kévin ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

Son regard dériva sur les cadeaux. C'était la première fois qu'ils fêtaient Noël à trois. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire leurs achats, mais ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie pour le petit. Ils avaient dépensé une fortune, emportés par l'euphorie du moment, mais ne regrettaient pas. Kévin avait hâte de voir la tête d'Antonin à son réveil. Espérant que cela lui plairait.

Tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse infernale, et il réalisait encore avec bien du mal tous les évènements de ces 21 derniers jours. Du jour de sa rencontre avec l'enfant à son arrivée chez eux. Et ce Noël en famille. En vraie famille.

Tant qu'ils dormaient encore, il en profita pour s'avaler de nouveau un cachet et s'afférer à la préparation du petit déjeuner. La veille au soir, ils n'avaient pas pu réveillonner. Brigitte et Louis devaient venir manger le midi, s'occupant de la cuisine. Un vrai repas en famille, comme Kévin n'en avait plus fait depuis un moment. Il appréciait énormément Louis, qu'il voyait parfois comme une figure paternelle. Louis qui avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, Louis qui était parti à sa recherche l'autre soir, qui s'était occupé de lui. Son propre père n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il sourit à l'idée que cette famille qui était en train de se créer était recomposée de toute part, mais fonctionnait à merveille.

Une main sur sa hanche le fit sursauter, et il rencontra deux petits yeux bleus encore endormis.

Kévin : Salut Bonhomme.

Antonin : Bonjour

Kévin lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

Kévin : Pourquoi tu es debout si tôt ?

Antonin : J'ai entendu du bruit.

Kévin : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Antonin : Pas grave. Ça sent bon !

Kévin rigola et le souleva dans ses bras, avant de lui montrer les pancakes cuisant dans la poêle. Antonin se retourna vers lui, bien plus réveillé d'un coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Antonin : Miam !

Kévin : Tu crois ?

Il les regarda un moment, riant aux éclats, Antonin trempant son doigt dans la pâte ; goûtant, faisant goûter Kévin à son tour, lui en étalant volontairement sur la joue. S'il avait, un seul instant, imaginé assister un jour à une telle scène dès le réveil … Une scène qui l'enivrait de joie. Il se glissa derrière eux et enlaça Kévin, qui sursauta.

Kévin : Bonjour toi.

Yann l'embrassa, savourant ce contact qu'il appréciait tant.

Antonin : Si je vous dérange, vous me le dites !

Ils s'écartèrent en riant, avant que Yann ne le prenne à son tour dans ses bras.

Yann : Ça a l'air d'aller, toi.

Antonin hocha rapidement la tête avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Yann : T'as bien dormi ?

Antonin : Oui. Pas un seul cauchemar !

Yann : Bien.

Antonin : T'as vu ce qu'il prépare ? C'est bon !

Yann partit à rire de plus belle en regardant Kévin.

Yann : On a trouvé la réplique parfaite de ton estomac, mon ange.

Kévin lui tira la langue avant de se reconcentrer sur la cuisson. Yann passa sa main autour de la taille de son époux, l'embrassant sur la tempe, Antonin dans ses bras. Son regard vaquant de l'un à l'autre, il sourit intérieurement. Ils étaient bien. Ils étaient heureux. Une vraie famille.

Kévin : Antonin ! Viens.

Ils virent le garçon s'avancer doucement vers le sapin devant lequel Yann et Kévin s'étaient accroupis.

Yann : Approche.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'il saisit avec empressement avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras, nichant la tête dans son cou, à la grande surprise des deux hommes.

Yann : Qu'est-ce qui se passe champion ?

Antonin secoua seulement la tête.

Yann : Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

L'enfant se décida enfin à le regarder, puis fixa que Kévin lui tendait un paquet.

Antonin : C'est juste… J'ai jamais eu de cadeaux.

Kévin regarda Yann interloqué.

Kévin : Comment ça ? Mais avant… dans les familles…

Antonin : Je suis jamais resté assez longtemps pour fêter Noël. Ils me renvoyaient tous avant la fin de l'année. Et au centre, c'était pas ça.

Yann lui caressa les bras tendrement.

Yann : Hé bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Ils sont à toi. Tu peux les ouvrir.

Antonin : Tous ?

Yann : Tous, champion.

Antonin : Alors je peux ?

Yann et Kévin se regardèrent rapidement, l'hésitation d'Antonin les attristant.

Yann : Tous à toi, j'ai dit. Et puis, le père Noël ne serait pas content si tu n'ouvrais pas ce qu'il t'a apporté.

Antonin : Hé ! J'suis peut-être jeune mais pas stupide. Il existe pas le gros monsieur.

Il se détacha de Yann et se précipita vers le paquet tenu par Kévin, qu'il s'empressa de déballer. Devant la lumière qui éclaira, une nouvelle fois, le visage de ce petit garçon, Yann et Kévin se rapprochèrent, s'enlaçant, se délectant du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, des cris émerveillés de l'enfant qu'ils considéraient être leurs fils, de ce rayon de soleil à qui la vie souriait enfin.

Yann avait dû partir travailler à 14h. Louis et Brigitte était venus déjeuner avec eux, et passaient l'après-midi avec Kévin et Antonin, qui se délectait des jouets qu'il avait eu, quémandant sans cesse l'attention du Lieutenant, qui avait fini par s'éclipser quelques minutes avec Louis pour préparer un chocolat chaud à tout le monde.

Louis : Ça se passe bien on dirait.

Kévin : C'est extraordinaire, Louis, tu peux même pas savoir. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui, et même si parfois il est un peu…

Louis : Direct ?

Kévin rigola.

Kévin : Oui, oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais c'est un amour. Je pensais pas que ça me rendrait si

Louis : Heureux ?

Kévin : Oui.

Louis : Et avec Yann ?

Kévin : Tu le verrais avec Antonin. Il est merveilleux. Il est fait pour ça !

Ravi par tout l'amour qui se dégageait du visage de Kévin, le commandant se sentit fier. Il avait certes fait le forcing, mais vu le résultat, il le referait sans hésiter. Il regarda le jeune homme s'afférer. Il n'avait pas encore reprit de poids, mangeant peu, mais cette fois à cause de la maladie. Vu ses traits tirés, Louis se doutait qu'il n'avait pas du bien dormir. Lui-même enchaînait les heures et était sur les rotules. Brigitte était aux petits soins pour lui, une chose dont il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude, et à laquelle il prenait goût. Ils étaient proches, comme deux bons amis, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Même s'il espérait que leur relation évolue un moment donné, il se contentait de cette alchimie parfaite pour le moment.

Il fût sorti de ses pensées par la toux de Kévin.

Louis : Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer un peu.

Kévin : Pour une fois que je passe un Noël en famille, il en est hors de question. Et puis si Yann peut, il nous met une semaine en vacance. Ça ira jusque-là. Tu imagines, Louis ? Des vacances. A trois !

Son visage radieux eut pour effet de stopper Louis dans sa tirade paternelle. Le voir ainsi lui suffisait.

Le portable de Kévin le rappela à l'ordre, et Louis vit sa mine contrite lorsqu'il raccrocha.

Louis : Un souci ?

Kévin : Je dois aller bosser. Il manque beaucoup de monde, et Alex s'en sort pas avec une affaire.

Louis : T'es sûr ? Je peux…

Kévin : Non, non, reste. Maman est tellement contente.

Louis : Ca va aller ?

Kévin : Pas de problème.

Enfilant sa veste, il s'approcha d'Antonin.

Antonin : Tu sors ? J'peux venir ?

Kévin : Non bonhomme, je suis désolé, il faut que j'aille travailler.

Antonin : Mais t'avais dit que tu resterais ici ! Avec moi ! T'avais promis.

Kévin : Antonin.

Antonin : T'es méchant !

Il bondit du canapé et s'enfuit dans sa chambre en courant. Kévin se sentit d'un coup mal. Mal de lui avoir fait de la peine, mal des paroles du garçon envers lui, qu'il savait pourtant justifiées. Une promesse était une promesse, et visiblement Antonin avait compris cela depuis un bout de temps. La main de sa mère sur sa joue le fit sursauter.

Brigitte : Il est déçu mon chéri. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit.

Kévin : Je sais, Maman.

Brigitte : Vas-y, je vais aller lui parler. Ne t'en fais pas.

Kévin se releva, embrassant sa mère.

Kévin : Merci

Brigitte : De rien. Tu fais bien attention.

Puis elle lui remonta le col de sa veste

Brigitte : Tu prends pas froid, surtout, et t'es prudent.

Kévin : Maman !

Brigitte : Ok, ok. A tout à l'heure.

Regardant son fils partir, toujours l'air triste, elle soupira. La vie de famille, surtout avec un travail comme le sien, n'était pas facile. Mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps, beaucoup de patience et d'explications, Antonin finirait par comprendre. Et elle savait qu'avec un peu d'organisation, la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux se passerait pour le mieux.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

La mi-janvier était déjà bien entamée, les vacances étaient tombées à l'eau, ce qui avait eu pour effet de rendre Yann invivable au travail. Les dossiers s'accumulaient sans savoir par où commencer, et tout le personnel était requis plus que jamais. A croire que les criminels s'étaient passés le mot.

L'incendiaire n'avait toujours pas été appréhendé, et un troisième incendie avait mis Yann dans un état de nerfs qui en avait fait frémir plus d'un. Le rapport d'expertise était revenu identique aux deux premiers : Dissolvant, Javel, produits ménagers divers, tous avaient été utilisés pour embraser les habitations.

Même mode opératoire, et toujours aucune empreinte exploitable. Aucun témoignage. Aucune piste vers laquelle se diriger.

Yann avait alors demandé une protection renforcée vis-à-vis d'Antonin. Des policiers en faction jour et nuit devant chez eux ; deux autres pour garder le petit durant leur travail, ayant remplacés Brigitte, par mesure de précaution. Brigitte, qui avait mis son salon en location, afin de rester encore quelques temps chez Louis, apportant son soutien à son fils et à son époux, restant à disposition en cas de besoin.

Yann savait que c'était le même homme qui passait d'une maison à l'autre, frappant certainement au hasard, puisqu'aucune concordance n'avait résulté de leurs recherches ; et s'il se décidait à s'approcher de chez eux et d'Antonin, le commissaire avait préféré minimiser les risques. Il avait revu le Capitaine Simon, avec lequel il avait, malgré les circonstances, sympathisé. Un homme droit, qui considérait la vie de son prochain comme sacrée. Un homme, dont les valeurs identiques à celles de Yann, les avaient rapprochés. Tant et si bien qu'il était venu dîner avec sa femme Violette deux jours auparavant. Ce soir-là, Yann avait permis à Brigitte et Louis de garder Antonin chez eux, avec tout le renfort extérieur dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. La soirée avait été détendue, Kévin ayant apprécié immédiatement la compagnie du couple. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, évitant l'affaire dérangeante du moment.

Même si Yann n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y faire allusion tandis qu'il se trouvait seul avec le Capitaine des pompiers. Tous les deux étaient déroutés par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Chaque incendie faisait des victimes, et la presse mettait son grain de sable, critiquant l'efficacité des pompiers mais avant tout le manque de résultat de la police.

Antonin n'avait rien apporté de plus que cette voix qui continuait de le tourmenter dans ses cauchemars ; maigre indice qui ne pouvait être exploité. Les services sociaux avaient pris contact avec lui afin de savoir comment se portait le petit. Yann et Kévin avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à eux, afin qu'ils s'assurent du bien-être de l'enfant. Ils avaient même été félicités devant le comportement d'Antonin. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais eu de chance jusqu'à présent, et le voir aussi épanoui avait été un grand étonnement pour les responsables. Kévin avait essayé de poser quelques questions sur le passé du gamin, mais n'étant pas son père adoptif, rien n'avait pu lui être dit. Ce genre de choses n'était révélé qu'aux familles d'adoption, ou à la police en cas de besoin ; mais pas à deux hommes sans lien de parenté quelconque avec le garçon.

Il reporta son attention sur le rapport qu'il tenait entre les mains. Une arrestation. Une de plus. Un petit réseau de voleurs de sacs à main avait vu le jour. Ils avaient réussi à appréhender la majeure partie des participants, mais ils leurs en restaient toujours un dans la nature. Cette arrestation se faisait longue, et une fois de plus Yann se sentit bouillir.

Kévin était en planque avec Louis. Leur voiture garée à quelques mètres de la sortie d'un magasin, le véhicule d'Alex et Lyes un peu plus loin. Un tuyau de dernière minute balancé par l'un des hommes du gang, contre une réduction de peine. Tuyau qui leur permettait l'espoir de coincer le chef du groupe. Une interpellation qui allait calmer son mari. Du moins Kévin l'espérait. Ces petits voleurs de sacs, ajoutés aux incendies dévastateurs, avaient rendu Yann pour le moins exécrable, et même si une fois rentré chez eux, ce dernier arrivait à se détendre, il persistait une tension que Kévin avait du mal à supporter.

Il toussa une nouvelle fois et sentit le regard de Louis se poser sur lui. Le commandant ne faisait aucun commentaire, ce don Kévin le remerciait intérieurement. Les vacances annulées et la surcharge de travail avaient eues raison de son état de santé. Il s'était éclipsé rapidement quelques jours auparavant afin d'aller voir un médecin. Ses poumons le brûlaient et il commençait à faiblir face à la fièvre et la toux toujours présentes. La bronchite s'était muée en trachéite. Le médecin lui avait fait un arrêt de quinze jours afin qu'il puisse se reposer et se rétablir tranquillement, lui conseillant d'éviter tout effort intempestif. Mais aux vues des affaires qui ne cessaient d'arriver et l'humeur invivable de son mari ; Kévin avait déchiré l'arrêt dès sa sortie du cabinet, s'arrêtant simplement à la médication prescrite. Il savait que Yann ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait besoin de son soutien. Il ne lui en avait donc pas parlé et s'était contenté de continuer à travailler, même si certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, lui paraissaient pénibles à souhait.

Louis se faisait force de ne pas se laisser aller à aux commentaires qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis deux heures. Plus précisément depuis plus de trois semaines, mais depuis qu'il était dans cette voiture, il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer le jeune homme. L'ayant tenu à l'œil ces derniers jours, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Une nouvelle quinte de toux, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Louis : Ça va ?

Kévin : Commence pas.

Louis : Ça n'a pas l'air

Kévin : Louis, s'il te plaît.

Louis : T'as l'air crevé

Kévin : Si je suis là c'est que ça va !

Louis : Je croyais que c'était Yann le plus entêté de vous deux.

Le grésillement de la radio les rappela à l'ordre.

Alex : Il sort !

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la boutique, et virent l'homme en question s'arrêter sur le trottoir, s'approchant d'une femme, avant de la pousser par terre avec force, lui arrachant son sac à main. Il se mit à courir, tandis que Louis, la radio à la main, et Kévin, partaient déjà à sa poursuite.

Louis : Moreno, faites le tour !

Il vit la voiture démarrer tandis que, plus en avant, Kévin le distançait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à prendre sa retraite.

Kévin : Arrête-toi !

Il courait toujours à perdre haleine, ses poumons irrités se rappelant à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser filer ce gars, qui leur faisait défaut depuis le début. C'était sans doute la seule chance de l'avoir enfin, et de mettre un terme à toutes ces agressions. S'il le laissait s'échapper, il subirait les foudres de son mari ; et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, il se sentit ralentir, l'oxygène passant soudainement mal, une brûlure intense dans son thorax le rappelant à l'ordre. Il vit l'homme bifurquer dans une ruelle sur la droite, et se retint de s'arrêter net pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son mal. Il s'engagea à son tour dans la petite rue, et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. L'homme n'était plus en vue, il l'avait laissé filer. Il apposa une main sur son torse douloureux, avant de se faire surprendre par un placage violent contre le mur et une emprise ferme autour de sa gorge. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant émettre aucun son, tout air ayant quitté ses poumons. Il vit l'homme sourire méchamment, et sentit le froid d'une lame de couteau s'apposer sous la main qui l'étranglait.

Une erreur de débutant. Le gars s'était sans doute caché derrière l'unique benne à ordure de l'allée, et il n'avait même vérifié. La douleur cuisante de son torse le rappela une nouvelle fois à l'ordre, et lui, commençait à suffoquer. Il tenta de se débattre, mais une nouvelle douleur, celle d'une lame coupant la chair, le stoppa net ; la chaleur d'un liquide se rependant sur sa veste, son sang, le forçant au calme.

Homme : Ben alors mon p'tit poulet ! On fait plus le fier d'un coup, hein ?

Il serra sa main au maximum autour de sa gorge. Kévin se sentir partir d'un seul coup, sa vision se faisant floue et distordante, des points blancs apparaissant devant lui.

Homme : Je vais te crever, et tu pourras rien y faire.

Il sentit la lame du couteau appuyer un peu plus contre sa chair. Les visages de Yann, d'Antonin et de sa mère s'imposèrent à lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré. Car il savait que sa mère serait anéantie. Et qu'il laissait derrière lui l'homme de sa vie, et un petit garçon dont il n'aurait jamais la fierté d'être le père. Ses yeux se fermèrent.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

Ses yeux se fermèrent mais se rouvrirent aussitôt brusquement lorsque la pression se relâcha. Il suivit le mouvement de l'homme et s'écroula à terre à côté de lui, toussant, essayant de faire entrer le maximum d'air dont ses poumons avaient été privés. Louis était arrivé, et sans réfléchir, voyant la situation, avait assommé l'homme avec la cross de son arme. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Kévin, lui apposant la tête sur sa jambe, massant sa gorge, comprimant l'entaille dont s'écoulait encore du sang.

Il l'entendit lutter pour reprendre sa respiration, une main sur son torse, avant qu'Alex et Lyes arrivent en courant.

Louis : C'est maintenant que vous arrivez, vous deux?

Alex : Y'avait des travaux ! Kévin ?

Louis : Je m'en occupe. Lui, là, vous me le foutez au frais!

Voyant leurs regards toujours braqués sur leur collègue, il perdit patiente.

Louis : Putain ! Maintenant !

Son intonation fit réagir Lyes et Alex, qui menottèrent l'homme, avant de se saisir du couteau, et de l'emmener tant bien que mal. Louis reporta son regard sur Kévin.

Louis : Je t'emmène à l'hosto

Kévin : Non, ça va.

Louis : Kévin.

Kévin : Louis !

Il l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur, maintenant toujours ses doigts sur la coupure.

Louis : Ça serait bien que tu montres ta gorge à un médecin.

Kévin : Y'a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Louis le regarda dubitativement se masser la zone douloureuse, ou les doigts de l'homme avaient laissé leurs traces, qui commençaient déjà à violacer.

Louis : Il a pas fait semblant. Tu te sens comment ? Il t'a frappé quelque part ? Pas de trouble de la vision ? Du mal à parler ?

Kévin soupira

Louis : Ok, ok ! J'ai rien dit. Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

Le lieutenant ferma les yeux, déglutissant difficilement, sachant qu'il allait avoir le droit à un remontage de bretelles en règles. Qui ne tarda pas une fois son récit terminé.

Yann : Mais c'est quoi ce merdier !

La voix tonitruante du Commissaire résonna dans le bureau. Alex, Lyes et Kévin avaient baissé la tête tandis que Louis continuait à le fixer.

Louis : On l'a attrapé, c'est le principal non ?

Yann souffla longuement, essayant de reprendre son calme perdu lorsqu'il avait aperçu Alex et Lyes ramener un homme toujours inconscient. Ils lui avaient fait un bref rapport, lui déclinant l'identité du suspect. Yann s'était félicité quelques secondes de l'arrestation de celui qui l'avait fait tourner en bourrique un bout de temps, avant que sa colère ne reprenne le dessus. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'information révélée ni de la planque qui s'était organisée en urgence.

Yann : Je gère ce commissariat. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé que je sois informé de ce qui se passe ici?

Alex : On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, on était super rackos…

Yann : Mais merde Moreno ! MERDE ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici. Moi qui dis où et quand intervenir. Dans quelles conditions. Avec qui. Avec quoi. Est-ce que c'est clair !

Un silence pesant s'était fait.

Yann : Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Quatre voix résonnèrent dans un « Oui Commissaire ». Yann souffla une nouvelle fois

Yann : Et l'arrestation ? Un flag ?

Alex et Lyes se terrèrent un peu plus, n'ayant pas assistés à toute la scène. Kévin se racla la gorge, resserrant son blouson autour d'elle, avant de commencer son récit. Il eut à peine le temps de finir que Yann explosa une nouvelle fois.

Yann : Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans la police ? C'est pas possible !

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Louis : Hé ! On a le gars, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Yann : Et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu, même un gamin de 5 ans aurait eu l'idée d'aller vérifier ! Il aurait pu le laisser filer…

Louis : Mais c'est pas le cas. Et si tu le laissais t'expliquer en détails…

Yann : Je crois en savoir bien assez comme ça. Dehors.

Louis : Yann.

Yann : DEHORS. MAINTENANT.

Alex et Lyes se précipitèrent, suivi de Louis. Kévin commença à se tourner mais Yann le stoppa.

Yann : Pas vous Lieutenant Laporte.

Le regard sympathique de Louis croisa celui de Kévin, avant que le commandant ferme la porte.

Yann : Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ?

Kévin : Je sais que j'ai merdé mais…

Yann : Mais quoi ? Hein ? Mais rien du tout ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Kévin. Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend dès le 1er cours à l'école de police ? Je te le demande !

Kévin : A faire attention et fouiller chaque endroit.

Yann : Et en plus tu t'en souviens ! C'est le bouquet.

Kévin : Tu peux me laisser t'expliquer s'il te plaît ?

Yann : Y'a rien à expliquer ! Tu t'es planté c'est tout ! 1 mois à l'accueil et stage de requalification obligatoire si tu veux retourner sur le terrain.

Kévin redressa alors la tête. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il avait mal, il était mal, fatigué, et Yann se bornait dans ses retranchements, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de s'expliquer. Ses derniers mots le blessèrent, et sans attendre l'autorisation, il sortit à toute vitesse, passant à côté de Louis sans l'apercevoir.

Louis : Kévin, où tu vas ?

Kévin : Je rentre

A sa mine déconfite, Louis soupira. C'était repartit pour un tour, et c'était encore à lui de s'y coller. Ces deux-là allaient lui donner plus de cheveux blancs en deux mois qu'il en avait eu ces 30 dernières années.

Yann se raidit en sentant une présence derrière lui.

Yann : Pas maintenant Louis.

Il n'y avait que lui qui osait l'approcher alors qu'il était dans cet état.

Louis : Si c'est pas maintenant ce sera quand ? Tu lui as dit quoi cette fois ? Tu lui as encore promis une mise à pied

Yann se retourna vers lui.

Yann : Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

Louis : De ce qui me regarde.

Yann : Ça te regarde pas

Louis : Si, justement. Parce que t'es déjà incroyablement chiant en ce moment, et si tu t'engueules avec lui c'est sur nous que ça va retomber. On n'a pas besoin de ça. On est déjà assez fatigués comme ça sans avoir à subir ton humeur de merde.

Yann : Je suis ton supérieur je te rappelle.

Louis : Prends pas tes grands airs avec moi. C'est moi le plus ancien, tu me dois le respect. Maintenant crache le morceau. Et arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens.

Il se saisit du bras de Yann, qui n'arrêtait pas de se mouvoir de part et d'autre, et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

Yann : Il a fait une erreur.

Louis : T'en as jamais fait toi ?

Yann : C'est pas pareil. J'ai toujours été prudent et j'ai toujours suivi les règles.

Louis : Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi t'es en rogne ?

Yann : Je serais curieux de le savoir, tiens.

Louis : Pas parce qu'il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant, mais parce que t'as eu peur pour lui.

Yann : Bien sûr que j'ai peur c'est mon mari. Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Louis : Ca a tout avoir, au contraire. Il failli être étranglé et se faire égorger, et au lieu de le rassurer, tu l'envoies chier. Faut que tu comprennes un truc Yann, dans ta position tu peux pas être tout le temps sur le terrain à le surveiller. T'es pas superman.

Yann : Je comprends pas comment il a pu faire une bourde pareille. C'est pas son genre !

Louis : Et voilà, j'en étais sûr. T'es un emmerdeur de première quand tu t'y mets ! Tu lui as même pas laissé l'occasion de t'expliquer.

Yann : M'expliquer quoi ?

Louis lui raconta ce que Kévin lui avait dit sur son état de santé, ce à quoi Yann parut choqué.

Louis : Tu vis avec lui, tu dors avec lui, tu bosses avec lui et tu t'es même pas rendu compte que ça n'allait pas ?

Yann : Je pensais pas que… enfin…

Louis : Faut que tu déconnectes deux secondes du boulot, de temps en temps.

Yann : Mais pourquoi il m'a rien dit, lui, aussi ?

Louis le laissa réfléchir quelques instants avant qu'une lueur transparaisse dans les yeux verts.

Louis : Tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps !

Yann : Mais il est vraiment con !

Louis : Ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses.

Yann : Je comprends son geste mais… il va me détester après ce que je lui ai dit. Faut que j'aille le voir.

Louis : Ah ben là c'est déjà beaucoup mieux.

Yann s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose mais Louis l'interrompit.

Louis : Je m'occupe du commissariat, et toi de ton mari. Aller, file. Prends ton après-midi. Mieux, prends ta semaine ! J'en ai marre de ton caractère à la con. Ça nous fera des vacances.

Yann s'avança vers lui.

Louis : J'ai beau t'adorer, Yann, mais si tu m'embrasses, c'est mon poing dans la gueule.

Le visage de Yann se détendit soudain et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire.

Yann : Je voulais juste…

Louis : Me remercier, je sais. Je pense de plus en plus à ouvrir un cabinet conjugal quand je serai en retraite. La prochaine séance, je te la fais payer. Aller, oust, et que je ne te revois plus avant quelques jours.

Yann : T'es vraiment un ami, Louis.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard du commandant.

Louis : Ouais ! Un ami qui va bientôt avoir besoin d'une perruque à ce rythme-là !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Kévin était rentré chez eux, remerciant les officiers de garde. Antonin s'était jeté dans ses bras, l'embrassant à n'en plus finir. Kévin l'avait serré fortement, puisant tout le réconfort possible que ce petit garçon était capable de lui procurer. Ses yeux gonflés par des larmes retenues, la tristesse se mêlant à tout l'amour qu'il ressentait et dont il était le sujet à cet instant. Brigitte avait, une fois de plus, fait des merveilles en allant parler à l'enfant lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère contre Kévin quelques semaines plus tôt, lui expliquant longuement les obligations de Kévin et de Yann vis-à-vis de leur travail, n'omettant pas de le rassurer sur la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard.

Antonin : Tu rentres tôt.

Kévin : Oui bonhomme. Je me sentais pas très bien.

Antonin : Tu veux un chocolat ? Attends !

Il le vit se diriger vers la cuisine en courant. Il le suivit, s'assit et le regarda faire. Un moment comme celui-là valait tout le bonheur du monde.

Antonin : Yann, il rentre bientôt aussi ?

Kévin : Il est très occupé, tu sais.

Antonin : Je sais oui. Mais c'est pas grave, t'es là. Un sur deux c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Kévin sourit à cette réflexion avant d'enlever son blouson et de se détendre, enfin. Antonin posa la tasse fumante devant lui avant de s'arrêter net, fixant son cou.

Antonin : T'es blessé ! C'est qui qui t'a fait ça ?

Kévin : C'est rien.

Antonin : C'est un méchant monsieur qui t'a fait ça ?

Kévin : Oui, mais on s'en est occupés.

Antonin : Il est ou que j'aille lui botter les fesses.

Kévin : Antonin ! Tu ne dois pas parler comme ça.

Antonin baissa la tête, se rapprochant de Kévin, lui demandant l'autorisation de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Autorisation qui fut vite donnée lorsque Kévin le hissa sur lui. Ses petits bras vinrent se croiser sur sa nuque.

Antonin : Je m'excuse. Mais il avait pas le droit de te faire du mal.

Kévin : Tu sais bonhomme, il y a des gens qui ne savent pas s'exprimer autrement qu'en faisant du mal aux autres.

Antonin plongea son regard dans celui de Kévin, avant que son visage se ferme.

Kévin : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Antonin : Faudrait leur faire autant de mal qu'ils en font.

Kévin : Ça ne marche pas comme ça. On ne peut pas se venger, c'est mal. Parce que les gens qui se vengent font aussi du mal. La justice est là pour ça. Elle règle ce genre de choses. C'est pour ça que mon travail me permet d'arrêter les gens qui ne sont pas corrects. Ensuite ils sont conduits devant la justice.

Antonin : Et ils ne font plus de mal alors ?

Kévin : Non, ils ne peuvent plus en faire. Ils vont en prison.

Antonin : Et toi tu protèges les gens contre les méchants.

Kévin partit à rire.

Kévin : Oui, oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça.

Antonin : Donc tu me protégeras contre le monsieur qui me veut du mal.

Kévin : Viens là.

Il l'enlaça fortement contre lui, l'embrassant sur la tempe, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Kévin : Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal mon poussin, jamais.

L'appartement était étrangement silencieux quand il y pénétra.

Yann : Kévin ? Antonin ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le séjour et la cuisine, se délestant de sa veste, avant que le bruit de quelqu'un dévalant l'escalier se fasse entendre.

Antonin : T'es là !

Il réceptionna cette boule de nerf. Accueil dont il avait fini par prendre l'habitude au fil des semaines.

Yann : Ca va champion ?

Antonin : Oui. Tu rentres tôt toi aussi.

Yann : Oui. Je suis en vacances.

Antonin : C'est vrai ?

Yann : Oui. Kévin aussi.

Antonin : Chouette !

Yann : Tu sais où il est ?

Antonin : Dans votre chambre. Il était triste quand il est rentré. Il est malade. Et y'a un monsieur qui lui a fait mal.

Yann : Je sais champion, je sais. Tu vas jouer dans ta chambre, il faut que je parle avec lui.

Antonin : D'accord. Et t'es gentil avec lui !

Il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre sous le regard étonné de Yann. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Il ferma doucement la porte et le regarda quelques instants. Dos à lui, sous la couette.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts.

Yann : Kévin ?

Ce dernier resserra la couette autour de lui.

Yann : Mon ange.

Kévin : Laisse-moi, Yann. J'ai pas envie de parler.

Yann retira ses chaussures et s'allongea contre son mari, passant une main sous la couette pour lui caresser le bras.

Yann : Je m'excuse.

Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne, mais Kévin enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Yann : Pardon mon amour. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Kévin : Comme d'habitude !

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin se retourna enfin, s'allongeant sur le dos, plongeant son regard azur dans le vert émeraude.

Kévin : Tu gueules toujours sans savoir. T'es toujours désolé. Mais tu ne me laisses jamais l'occasion de m'expliquer.

Yann passa ses doigts sur son front mais Kévin lui dégagea la main.

Kévin : J'en ai marre, Yann. J'en ai marre.

Il voulut se retourner mais Yann l'en empêcha, lui saisissant la taille fermement, lui bloquant un bras sous ses jambes.

Yann : Regarde-moi. Kévin, regarde-moi.

Il lui leva le menton.

Yann : J'ai eu peur.

Kévin : Super

Yann : Je sais, et tu sais, que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Oui j'ai eu peur quand tu m'as raconté ce qui s'était passé, et oui je t'ai envoyé balader. Je sais pas faire Kévin. J'apprends, mais c'est pas facile. Louis m'a dit pour toi. Je sais pourquoi tu m'en n'as pas parlé, et je te remercie, mais c'était pas prudent.

Il apposa ses doigts sur son cou, effleurant doucement sa gorge et l'entaille, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

Yann : Seigneur.

Leurs yeux se cherchèrent à nouveau et Yann se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. La première seconde, il redécouvrit cette saveur si particulière qui lui avait tourné la tête dès la première fois. La deuxième seconde, sa langue quémanda doucement la présence de celle qui le portait dans un monde totalement étranger aux autres. Et à cette troisième secondes, lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin dans un balai enflammé, se cherchant encore et encore, se savourant comme au premier jour, il se sentit happer par cet univers étoilé dans lequel il perdait pied, comme à chaque fois. Dans cette constellation qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ses mains brûlantes trouvèrent la peau nue de son homme, se délectant des frissons lui parcourant le corps, choyant chaque parcelle, la massant délicatement, se repaissant de cette peau de velours qui était sienne, s'enivrant de ce contact, de cette chaleur, de cette odeur qui lui étaient si familières, s'abreuvant de corps qu'il ne se lassait jamais de redécouvrir. Il délaissa les lèvres gonflées de Kévin pour embrasser légèrement sa gorge meurtrie, passant délicatement sa langue sur les hématomes, sondant ces blessures qui auraient pu faire de lui un veuf. Chassant cette pensée, deux mains vinrent à la rencontre du brasier qui s'était emparé de lui, caressant ses fesses, remontant le long de son dos dans une caresse dont il ne saurait plus se passer.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent une fois de plus, brillants du feu de leurs corps, exaltés par leur amour. Se raccrochant l'un à l'autre, comme pour effacer les tumultes, pardonner les non-dits et s'excuser mutuellement, leurs langues reprirent le chemin du balai sensuel dont elles avaient le secret, avant de se perdre à nouveau sur le corps de l'autre. Corps qui s'entrelacèrent à l'unisson, leurs jambes s'entrecroisant ; leurs paumes se cherchant et se trouvant, leurs peaux se collant l'une contre l'autre, bougeant en concert des sentiments qui les transperçaient, leurs baisers se faisant précis et détonnant, leurs frissons en accord à leur excitation croissante.

Ses mains pressantes enlevèrent le pull de Yann ; et le regardant penché au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux en bataille, son torse en avant, ses yeux mutins, Kevin se sentit de nouveau transporté à mille lieues de leur chambre et de cette réalité qui se faisait dure, pour en retrouver une autre, d'une douceur et d'un bonheur façonnés à leur image. Solide, stable, insatiable.

Leur danse reprit dans un tourbillon, la couette s'enroulant autour d'eux tandis que leurs membres se rencontraient, s'apprivoisant une fois de plus. Yann fut bientôt aussi dévêtu que son compagnon, et leurs érections douloureuses du plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient à être ensemble se frottèrent l'une à l'autre, d'un mouvement langoureux, tendre et impatient, tandis que leurs lèvres continuaient à les embraser, demandeuses, brûlant leurs corps de leurs passages, marquantes comme le fer rouge, guérisseuses comme la douceur du coton, déchaînées par cette passion dans laquelle ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

D'un accord muet, ne pouvant plus lutter contre ce désir qui les dévorait, qui leur vrillait l'estomac, Yann se délectant de la sensualité de la langue de son mari sur ses doigts, vision l'excitant au plus haut point, il les retira pour en introduire doucement un dans ce passage de plaisirs qu'il ferait sien dans quelques secondes. Le mouvant au rythme de la respiration saccadée et des gémissements incompréhensibles de son mari, avant d'en introduire un second, caressant les pourtours, jouant avec la prostate de son amant qui se déhanchait au rythme de ses doigts et de leur envie commune. Dans l'osmose de ce monde étoilé qui les emportait au-delà de tout rivage, Yann retira ses doigts, les remplaçants de sa verge dans un coup de rein lent et profond, son cri en écho à celui de Kévin, tous deux savourant l'unité de leurs corps, le plaisir qu'ils s'offraient, la passion dévorante qui les habitait. Il entama ses mouvements, tantôt accélérant, tantôt ralentissant, afin que cette symbiose dure le plus longtemps possible. Dévorant son mari du regard, leurs lèvres s'apprivoisant une fois de plus ; leurs bassins en accord parfait. Yann chercha sa main, et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens tandis que ses doigts libres se posèrent sur le sexe tendu de son époux. Leurs corps se déhanchèrent de plus belle, s'imbriquant parfaitement, leurs lèvres rouges de s'être trop embrassées, leurs yeux fiévreux de cet échange par lequel leur amour se transformait en feu d'artifice, et c'est à quelques secondes d'intervalle qu'ils rejoignirent ces étoiles à portée de main, le brasier se calmant, se nourrissant de l'extase de l'autre, de leurs corps l'un sur l'autre, de leurs respirations saccadées par le plaisir, du bonheur d'être ensemble.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

Ils se prélassaient sur un banc, leurs blousons remontés au maximum. Malgré le froid, ils n'avaient pas pu refuser à Antonin une sortie à l'extérieur. Ils le regardaient passer d'une balançoire à l'autre, d'un trampoline à un toboggan, le visage rayonnant.

Les doigts entrecroisés, ils savouraient ce moment de plénitude, cet instant en famille, oubliant presque les hommes en civils chargés de la protection de l'enfant.

Trois jours qu'ils étaient en vacances. Ils en avaient profité pour récupérer le sommeil leur faisant cruellement défaut, se levant tardivement lorsqu'Antonin ne leur sautait pas dessus au réveil. Kévin n'était toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais Yann veillait. Prenant soin de lui, constamment soucieux de son bien-être et de son état de santé. Il s'était promis d'être plus attentif à son mari, ne voulant pas renouveler l'expérience de la dernière fois. En entendant les détails de l'intervention, son cœur avait manqué un battement à l'idée que Kévin aurait pu y laisser la vie, si Louis n'était pas arrivé à temps. Comme à son habitude, au lieu de dire calmement ce qu'il ressentait, sa colère avait pris le dessus. Et même si, une fois de plus, il s'était fait pardonner, il savait qu'à l'avenir il devrait prendre sur lui, se maîtriser pour éviter toute nouvelle dispute.

La pression se resserra sur ses doigts et Yann plongea instantanément dans ces deux grands yeux azurs qui le regardaient, l'enveloppant comme nulles autres. Un frisson léger, un battement plus fort de son cœur, et il partait déjà à la dérive.

Incroyable comment, en quelques mois, le basque lui avait fait ressentir un manque tellement inconnu pour lui, ne sachant pas alors le définir. Définition qui s'était imposée à lui lorsqu'il lui avait couru après suite à leur rupture. Manque qu'il ne saurait revivre, tant sa présence l'emportait dans un tourbillon de sentiments tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres.

Kévin : On est bien, là.

Il tourna la tête vers Antonin tandis que Yann le regardait toujours. Parce qu'il se sentait serein et fort. Parce qu'il avait envie de crier tous les jours au monde entier qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il était heureux. Et Amoureux. Ces petits mots si insignifiants habituellement mais qu'il savourait sans retenue. Ce bonheur qui le débordait presque. Il se tourna à son tour vers le garçon, qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Parce que ce petit bonhomme faisait d'eux une véritable famille, et qu'il ne saurait plus s'en passer.

Yann : Oui, on est bien.

Tout était dit.

Calés l'un contre l'autre, l'après-midi était passé à une vitesse folle ; et déjà, l'heure du repas s'était imposée. Kévin était en cuisine avec Antonin, qui adorait participer à cette activité. Yann n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques années, alors qu'il passait d'un mec à l'autre sans se soucier du jour suivant, qu'il se poserait avec un homme, qu'il en tomberait follement amoureux et de surcroît qu'il l'épouserait, il aurait rigolé. Lui en en couple ? Avec une petite vie rangée ? Impossible. Et face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, regardant son époux s'afférer et rire aux élucubrations d'Antonin, il savait qu'il ne changerait tout ça pour rien au monde.

Le repas fini, Antonin était allé se coucher, fatigué de sa journée. Yann attendait ce moment avec impatience, avant de faire asseoir Kévin sur le canapé.

Kévin : Yann ? Y'a un souci ?

Yann s'accroupit en face de lui, lui tendant un dossier qu'il tenait dans son dos depuis quelques minutes déjà, profitant d'aller coucher Antonin pour le prendre au passage.

Kévin : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Seul le sourire de Yann lui répondit. Il l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses lèvres dessinant un « Oh » de surprise sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il continua à parcourir le dossier des yeux, avant de le laisser tomber sur ses genoux, fixant Yann. Le regard azur voilé par les larmes mais embrasé par la joie, le regard émeraude à la fois inquiet et confiant. Kévin se jeta alors dans ses bras, l'enserrant au maximum, déposant les effluves de mille baisers sur son front, ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres. Yann sentit de nouveau son cœur s'accélérer devant le bonheur qui irradiait de son époux.

Kévin : Mais quand ?... Comment… Enfin…. T'es sûr ?

Yann : Quand je suis sorti hier pour faire les courses, j'en ai profité pour faire un détour.

Kévin posa son regard sur le dossier, puis revint à Yann.

Kévin : T'es sûr ? C'est pas trop tôt ? Pour toi, je veux dire.

Yann entrecroisa leurs doigts, collant son front à celui de Kévin.

Yann : Tout se passe bien. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Alors pourquoi attendre ? Je t'aime, Kévin, et je l'aime.

Kévin : Mais les ….

Yann : Chut. Bien sûr qu'ils étudieront notre demande. Mais vu comment ça se passe, il serait étonnant qu'ils nous disent non.

Kévin : Tu crois ?

Yann le serra contre lui.

Kévin : Alors ça veut dire qu'il va devenir notre petit garçon ?

Yann : Je ne peux rien te promettre, la procédure est longue, mais j'ai discuté avec la nana qu'on a vue la dernière fois. Elle est plus que confiante.

Kévin redéposa alors ses lèvres sur celles de son mari, se délectant de leur saveur, goûtant la peau de son cou, s'abreuvant de la douceur de sa peau, dans une litanie de « Je t'aime », qui emporta Yann dans leur paradis. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision. Il l'avait su dès le départ, mais le spectacle de joie et de plaisir qui s'était déroulé devant lui en cuisine l'avait conforté. Voir son mari si heureux, entendre le rire cristallin d'Antonin se répercuter en écho à ses oreilles ; l'avaient englouti une fois de plus dans l'amour qu'il ressentait pour eux. Ils allaient pouvoir arrêter de prétendre. Désormais, ils allaient enfin être une vraie famille.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

Pour la première fois, il se posait des questions. Se frottant sa mâchoire tenaillée par cette douleur cinglante qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis près de 20 minutes. Les derniers évènements s'imposaient à lui à une vitesse folle. Il savait que ses colères pouvaient être violentes, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela puisse déraper à ce point. Deux mois que le dossier d'adoption était en étude, deux mois qu'il avait rempli les papiers, presque 3 mois qu'Antonin était avec eux.

Il avait été si content de la démarche de son mari. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Les rendez-vous s'étaient enchaînés entre les services sociaux, les avocats et les assistants juridiques. Débordé par ces impératifs, les horaires toujours plus que chargés, sa santé qui faisait encore parfois des siennes, la fatigue accumulée, son couple qu'il ne pouvait résumé qu'à un simple courant d'air ; lui, travaillant en horaires aménagés, pour se rétablir et s'occuper d'Antonin, tandis que Yann passait son temps au boulot, ne rentrant que très tard, repartant toujours très tôt… pensant avoir, malgré tout, trouvés un semblant de rythme… il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout ça n'était qu'une façade.

Sa mâchoire endolorie et certainement colorée par le coup reçu venait de le ramener à une autre réalité. Celle dans laquelle lui aussi, avait, cette fois, sa part de responsabilités. Et il s'en voulait. Croyant faire au mieux, croyant que ce bonheur était installé, il n'avait pas fait attention. Plutôt, il n'avait plus fait attention. Après tout, la routine installée avait semblé lui convenir…

Cette dispute, plus que les précédentes, l'avait secoué au plus haut point. Lui, qui d'habitude s'efforçait de rester calme et patient, avait enfin élevé la voix. Les propos qu'il lui avait tenus le hantaient toujours, plus douloureux encore que son visage ; et son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il le savait fort. Après tout, il l'avait déjà frappé une fois. Mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point.

Il était totalement perdu. Il avait mal. Plus que son mal physique, son mal psychologique avait pris le dessus. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Ce coup lui avait autant meurtri la joue que le cœur. Il le savait à cran depuis quelques semaines, fatigué, parfois renfermé, mais au grand jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'il en arriverait à ce stade. Il avait tenté de le faire parler, plusieurs fois, de plusieurs façons. Mais jamais un son n'avait franchi ses lèvres sur ce sujet, détournant toujours la conversation.

Il se redressa sur le canapé une fois de plus, un rictus de douleur aux lèvres, se tenant toujours la joue, chaude, brûlante de cette marque qui le suivrait quelques jours par sa trace visible, mais qui l'avait perdu mentalement dans un flot d'interrogations.

Il avait fait son maximum. Prenant encore et toujours sur lui, même s'il l'avait souvent poussé à bout ces derniers jours. Restant serein. Ne pensant pas que le problème pouvait être lui. Il s'était enfin permis de croire au bonheur. Et ce simple coup venait de le faire voler en éclat.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

Yann : Kévin ?

Kévin : Me touche pas

Sa voix, tremblante, baignées de mille questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre. Sa chair souillée, son être ravagé. Les prunelles azures se fondirent dans l'émeraude, plus perdues que jamais.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 :

Tension. Tout ce mot se répercutait dans son être. Il ne savait quoi dire ni quoi faire. Un mois. Un mois que cela durait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû réagir immédiatement, mais son temps de présence était plus que limité. Il se sentait perdu. Comme si sa vie personnelle était vécue par une autre personne. Il était rarement chez eux, et lorsqu'il s'y trouvait, il partageait son temps entre Antonin et ses devoirs – l'enseignement à distance ayant été privilégié- et son sommeil en retard, croisant son époux en courant d'air. Les horaires aménagés avaient du bon, mais certainement pas pour lui. Ils travaillaient en décalés ; leur vie de couple, leur vie de famille, en pâtissant. Alors qu'il s'était promis de veiller sur eux, il faisait tout le contraire. Malgré lui. Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus.

Un malaise s'était insinué, et bien qu'il ait tenté une approche à diverses reprises, les débuts d'explications avancés par son mari l'avait conduit à s'emporter plus d'une fois, allant jusqu'à le traiter de menteur. 2 mois que cela avait commencé à se dégrader, et lui… lui voyait sa vie se dérober sous ses yeux sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait que cette demande d'adoption les mettait à rude épreuve, que la réponse allait prendre du temps. Un an minimum, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Même si les services sociaux les avaient rencontrés à plusieurs reprises, dans une procédure assez inhabituelle puisque la garde rapprochée était toujours en place. La dernière rencontre, deux semaines plutôt, avait été extrêmement tendue ; l'attitude de son mari… distante. Lui qui avait pris à cœur cette affaire, il le sentait s'éloigner, sans savoir quoi faire. Les conflits étaient désormais courants entre eux sans qu'il parvienne à quoique ce soit.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le téléphone.

Yann : Ouais !

Kévin : C'est moi.

A la tension dans sa voix, Yann se raidit une nouvelle fois.

Yann : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kévin : Il est plus là !

La tension laissa la place à la panique, et la voix tremblante de Kévin lui fit manquer un battement.

Yann : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Kévin : Antonin ! Je l'ai laissé dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, en lui demandant de venir me les montrer quand il aurait fini. Il n'est pas descendu alors je suis allé voir et il était plus là.

Yann retint le cri qui s'était formé, tentant de se calmer. Kévin était paniqué et crier ne ferait que rajouter à son angoisse.

Yann : Les agents, dehors ?

Kévin : Ils l'ont pas vu. Sa fenêtre est ouverte. Il a dû passer par là.

Yann : Y'a des gars tout autour Kévin…

Kévin : Mais puisque je te dis que personne ne l'a vu !

Yann : BORDEL !

Il s'était retenu au maximum, mais son inquiétude avait pris le dessus, et son cri retentit dans la pièce, faisant trembler les vitres, résonnant en écho de sa rage. Il entendit un sanglot à l'autre bout du combiné, mais malgré son bon vouloir, il laissa sa fureur éclater.

Yann : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Kévin ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Hein ? Je t'avais bien dit de pas le laisser seul ! MERDE !

Kévin : Je suis…

Yann : Désolé ? Tu peux ! Sur ce coup-là, tu peux !

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps au Lieutenant de rajouter quelque chose, balançant le téléphone contre le mur. Il enserra sa tête de ses mains, les scénarios se superposant. Antonin était-il simplement parti faire un tour sans en avertir Kévin ? L'homme, toujours non identifié, avait-il fini par retrouver la trace du petit ? L'avait-il enlevé ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qu'il lui ferait. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et lui, que ferait-il à cet homme quand il le retrouverait. S'il le retrouvait. Et son petit garçon dans tout ça, comment allait-il ? Où était-il ?

Dans l'impossibilité de fonctionner, son cœur comprimé par un étau de questions et d'agonie, il resta là, la tête entre les genoux, les bras sur la nuque, emporté par la souffrance muette qui avait prise possession de son âme.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Il se demandait encore comment la situation avait pu déraper aussi vite. 5 mois auparavant, Antonin était rentré de leurs vies, 2 mois plutôt, Yann lui avait proposé de l'adopter… et depuis…depuis, ils sombraient. Depuis ce soir-là, ou il avait commencé à se poser de réelles questions. Yann avait bien vu son malaise, et après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses il avait franchi pas. Il lui avait parlé. Du moins avait-il essayé de lui faire part de ses sentiments contraires. A plusieurs reprises. Qui s'étaient toutes révélé un désastre. Il avait voulu aborder le sujet avec lui. Lui transmettre son ressenti. Mais Yann s'était emporté comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des semaines. Et malgré la maîtrise dont son mari avait fait preuve au début, il avait finalement craqué et ses foudres lui étaient retombées dessus. Le couperet s'était abattu lorsque Yann l'avait traité de menteur, et depuis la communication ne passait plus.

Il était blessé de voir que son mari ne lui faisait pas confiance, et même s'il faisait des efforts, sachant que le quotidien surmené de Yann n'était pas propice à un relâchement de tension, il se renfermait de plus en plus.

Il avait pris rendez-vous en cachette chez un spécialiste, espérant que ce dernier puisse lui apporter des explications sur ce dont il était témoin jour après jour, désireux de convaincre Yann. Même s'il n'était en rien rassuré de ses démarches, ni de ses propres incertitudes. Le doute le submergeait un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait peur de détruire sa famille et son couple. Mais il était encore plus terrifié des constatations qui s'étaient imposées à lui. Il avait voulu passer outre, relativisant, se disant que c'était normal. Du moins, au début. Et puis, l'idée avait peu à peu cheminée dans son esprit, le torturant corps et âme, se refusant d'y croire. Jusque-là. Il avait honte de ce qu'il pensait. Malheureux à lui déchirer le cœur. Souffrant de cette situation. Désireux de l'aider. S'il demandait de l'aide, c'était pour son bien, pour leur bien. A tous les trois.

Le spécialiste avait demandé à le voir, mais Kévin s'y était refusé, vu la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient discuté. De longues heures. Le premier rendez-vous s'était déroulé dans le cabinet de l'homme, mais ne pouvant s'absenter constamment de chez eux, de peur qu'Antonin ne le révèle à Yann, il s'était montré prudent. Les rendez-vous quotidiens du dernier mois s'étaient déroulés par téléphone. A chaque fois un peu plus coupable, mais pour leur bien, Kévin avait continué. Voulant l'aider. Expliquant la situation, détaillant ce qu'il vivait, et ce qui en résultait. A force de persuasion, l'homme avait enfin fini par le convaincre. Presque deux mois d'échanges interminables dont les conclusions étaient assez vagues mais qui ne le rassuraient en rien. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il savait pertinemment que la réaction allait être violente, qu'il se refuserait à l'écouter ; peut-être même claquerait-il la porte. Mais il se devait de le faire. Pour eux. Pour Lui.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la pendule. Une heure qu'il n'avait pas vu Antonin. Il était alors monté, et avait paniqué. Il l'avait appelé sans cesse, fouillant chaque pièce, regardant la fenêtre ouverte, appelant chaque officiers postés à l'extérieur, avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur le canapé, enserrant sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser sous l'inquiétude et une nouvelle fois, la culpabilité. Il s'était alors décidé à appeler Yann en désespoir de cause. Et comme il l'avait imaginé, la conversation avait été plus que houleuse.

Il se laissa choir, tentant de maîtriser les sanglots et les larmes s'emparant de lui. Pensant bien faire, perdu dans ses pensées noires, simplement désireux de L'aider, se déconnectant du monde quelques instants, il avait certainement commis l'irréparable. Il avait perdu Antonin, et était certain d'avoir perdu son mari.

Après des secondes qui lui avaient paru des heures, il se ressaisit. Ramassant le téléphone encore en un seul morceau suite au vol plané dont il avait souffert, Yann commença à composer un numéro, afin de mettre en route le plus rapidement possible une procédure de recherche. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que des coups frappés à la porte retentirent.

Yann : Pas maintenant !

Il soupira lorsque la porte s'ouvrit malgré tout.

Yann : Encore toi

Louis : Toujours moi !

Yann : C'est vraiment pas le moment.

Antonin : Même pas pour un bisou ?

Yann écarquilla les yeux en voyant Antonin s'écarter de derrière Louis, affichant un grand sourire.

Yann : Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'accroupit, ouvrant les bras dans lesquels Antonin plongea, lui déposant un baiser bien appuyé sur la joue. Yann lui caressa les cheveux un moment, l'embrassant dans le coup, le serrant plus que de raison, avant de l'écarter brusquement.

Yann : T'étais où ? Hein ?

Louis : Du calme Yann.

Yann : Du calme ? Antonin !

Antonin : Je voulais juste te voir.

Yann le fixa un moment. Le regard contrit du garçon l'atteignit en plein cœur. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre enfin et esquissa un sourire.

Yann : Recommence jamais ça. JAMAIS ! Tu as bien compris ? Si tu veux sortir tu préviens. On savait pas où tu étais. J'étais fou d'inquiétude !

Il l'étreignit une fois de plus, calmant les battements de son cœur trépidant, s'adoucissant à la chaleur de ce petit corps qu'il ne voulait plus laisser partir.

Antonin : Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse.

Il sentit Antonin frémir, avant de sentir les larmes dans son cou.

Yan : Calme-toi, chut, calme-toi.

Il lui embrassa la tête, caressant sa joue, resserrant son bras autour de sa taille.

Yann : Je t'aime mon cœur, j'étais juste inquiet. Pardon, je ne voulais pas élever la voix. Chut, calme-toi.

Antonin : C'est juste… Tu me manquais.

Yann : Je suis là maintenant. Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ? On aurait pu se débrouiller avec Kévin pour que je passe te voir.

Antonin secoua simplement la tête.

Yann : Qu'est-ce qui se passe champion ?

Antonin : Kévin il est méchant. Il m'a disputé

Yann : Comment ça ? T'as fait quoi ?

Antonin : Pourquoi j'aurai fait quelque chose ? Tu prends toujours sa défense !

Antonin voulu s'éloigner mais Yann le retint par la taille.

Yann : J'essaye juste de comprendre.

Antonin : J'ai voulu préparer un chocolat mais j'ai fait tomber le bol. Il s'est cassé, ça a mis du lait partout, alors Kévin il m'a grondé en me disant d'aller dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs.

Yann le regarda quelques instants, avant d'essuyer les larmes s'écoulant sur le petit visage, de sa main.

Yann : Tu sais, Kévin il est pas très bien en ce moment. Il est fatigué et il est un peu à cran

Antonin : A cause de ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Yann marqua un temps d'hésitation

Antonin : Tu sais je suis pas sourd et je suis pas aveugle. Je vous ai entendu vous disputer, même si vous baissiez la voix. Et vous vous parlez plus. C'est à cause de moi ? Faut que je reparte ?

Yann : Non, non mon poussin, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne dois penser ça. C'est juste que parfois les grandes personnes ont quelques problèmes.

Antonin : Ben faut les résoudre ! C'est comme les maths. Quand on les fait ensemble et que j'y arrive pas, tu me dis que chaque problème à sa solution. Et on y arrive. Alors ben… t'as qu'à faire comme ça !

Yann se mit à rire.

Yann : C'est un peu plus compliqué que les maths mon ange.

Antonin : Vous êtes fâchés ?

Yann : Si on veut.

Antonin : Ben tu l'embrasses et après c'est bon !

Yann partit dans un fou-rire.

Antonin : Tu fais plus la tête ?

Yann : Je fais plus la tête, Champion.

Antonin : Bien ! J'aime pas quand tu es triste.

Antonin s'accrocha alors à son cou.

Antonin : Je t'aime Papa.

Et Yann sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ces paroles. C'était la première fois qu'Antonin franchissait le pas et l'appelait ainsi. Yann n'avait pas encore osé l'appeler de vive voix « son fils », ne sachant pas comment il le prendrait. Les services sociaux leur avaient expliqués le parcours d'Antonin dans ses diverses familles d'adoption. Un enfant turbulent qui souvent exaspérait ceux qu'il considérait comme ses nouveaux parents, par sa franchise ou ses sautes d'humeur, dû à son ballotage incessant. Aucun repère affectif ne lui avait permis jusqu'alors de se poser, et son renvoi de la dernière famille chez laquelle il avait été accueilli l'avait profondément affecté. C'est pourquoi Yann s'était résolu à ne jamais employer ces deux mots, de peur de braquer Antonin. Et enfin, enfin cette limite fixée pouvait être franchie.

Yann : Répète le encore.

Antonin : Je t'aime PAPA

Son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine, une euphorie inqualifiable s'emparant de lui.

Yann : Je t'aime aussi mon fils.

Mon fils… Ces mots dans sa bouche avaient cette saveur délicieuse d'un fruit défendu si longtemps à portée de main ; un nectar sucré dont il pourrait s'abreuver jusqu'à sa mort sans jamais s'en lasser.

Un moment de félicité qu'il aurait aimé faire durer, sans l'intervention de Louis.

Louis : Yann, y'a un nouvel incendie

Yann soupira. 3 mois. 3 mois que le dernier incendie s'était déclaré. Il avait eu l'espoir vint que c'était le dernier, mais visiblement le pyromane avait recommencé. Il s'écarta d'Antonin à regret avant de se relever.

Antonin : Tu t'en vas ?

Yann : Je dois aller bosser, Champion. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te raccompagner.

Antonin : Mais je veux rester avec toi, moi

Yann : Je sais, j'aimerais rester avec toi aussi, mais tu te souviens de la discussion que tu as eu avec Brigitte sur notre travail. Je t'en ai parlé aussi.

Antonin : Oui

La mine boudeuse du petit lui fit mal au cœur.

Yann : Je reviens après et je passerai te voir. Mais pour le moment tu rentres, d'accord ?

Antonin acquiesça

Antonin : Tu reviens vite, hein ?

Yann : Promis

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaircit d'un sourire

Antonin : Promis.

Yann : Je t'aime fiston

Il arriva devant la maison en flamme et sortit en trombe de la voiture, Louis à ses côtés.

Yann : Eric !

Ce dernier se retourna, et malgré la situation lui adressa un sourire

Eric : Yann, ça fait plaisir de te revoir malgré tout

Yann : Toujours pareil ?

Eric : Apparemment. Mes gras ont bientôt fini.

Louis : Il va jamais s'arrêter.

Yann : Eric, je te présente le Commandant Louis Franchard, Louis, Capitaine Eric Simon

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Eric : Toujours rien de votre côté ?

Louis : Au point mort.

Eric : Faut que vous le coinciez, Yann. Celui qui fait ça à un sérieux problème

Yann : Je sais, je sais, mais on n'a absolument rien sur quoi bosser. On a l'impression qu'il frappe au hasard. Des gars sont en train de bosser sur des regroupements entre les victimes, on ne sait jamais. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers l'image de désolation qui s'imposait à eux. Les flammes continuaient de brûler, tandis que la fumée se faisait plus oppressante.

C'est alors que le regard de Yann fut attiré par une brillance singulière. Un petit objet se reflétant à la lueur des flammes, dans le jardin dont l'herbe avait noircie.

Eric : Tu vas où ?

Yann : Y'a un truc…

Eric : Le site n'est pas encore sécurisé !

Mais les paroles du Capitaine se fondirent dans le brouhaha dévastateur du feu tandis que le commissaire continuait sa route vers la maison en feu. Il arriva à la barrière décrépie, hésitant à avancer davantage, la chaleur intense le repoussant. C'était peut-être un indice, le seul qu'ils aient eu jusque-là.

Louis ne détournait pas son attention de Yann quand il tressauta au grésillement de la radio du Capitaine.

Michel : Capitaine, y'a un truc qui…

Le pompier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit.

Louis : YANN !

Yann se retourna vers Louis avant de ressentir une chaleur intense. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête vers la maison. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un bruit strident. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une flamme gigantesque. Tout explosa.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 :

La vision d'un chaos ultime. C'est toute la description que Louis put faire du paysage qui se dressait devant lui lorsqu'il revint à lui. Le souffle de l'explosion avait été si fort qu'il l'avait propulsé contre la voiture. Se redressant en se tenant la tête, il vit une ombre se dresser devant lui et une main se tendre.

Eric : ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Le Capitaine avait l'air tout aussi sonné que lui, l'onde l'ayant envoyée valser contre son camion. Louis se releva tant bien que mal, toussotant, se tenant l'arrière de la tête qu'il massait avec frénésie. Puis son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le corps étendu au travers des débris jonchant le sol. Malgré un appui peu solide, ses jambes trouvèrent la force d'accélérer le pas. Se laissant tomber auprès de Yann, tentant de calmer la panique qui l'avait envahie quelques secondes plus tôt, ses doigts fébriles accédant à son cou rougi, avant de s'avachir sur lui-même.

Des coups frénétiques contre la porte et la sonnette stridente, le firent sursauter, le sortant de ses méandres. Il se dirigea vers la porte tel un automate, affaibli par les derniers évènements. Voyant la tête de Louis apparaître dans l'encadrement, la suie sur son visage, sa veste déchiquetée, son regard peu assuré, les têtes maussades d'Alex et de Christophe derrière lui, il fut pris d'un vertige. Leur présence, l'absence de Yann, l'apparence de Louis…

Kévin : Qu'est-ce que… Il est… ?

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, l'oxygène se faisant soudainement rare à l'idée que son mari… C'est la première idée qui lui avait traversé la tête, et il se sentait comme déconnecté.

Louis : Il est à l'hôpital.

Il voulut se reprendre. Se calmer. Respirer à l'idée que son mari soit toujours en vie. Mais rien n'y fit.

Kévin : Comment il va ?

Louis : C'est pas joli joli. On ne sait pas grand-chose pour le moment. Je t'emmène. Moreno et Lecomte vont rester avec le petit.

Antonin ! Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Des officiers l'avaient ramené une demi-heure auparavant. Il avait tenté de le serrer dans ses bras, rassuré après l'angoisse qu'il avait vécue, mais Antonin ne s'était pas laissé faire. Juste un bref « excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire peur », et il était parti s'enfermer dans la chambre. Ses collègues lui avaient expliqué la situation ; et même si Kévin avait été soulagé d'apprendre que son bonhomme était simplement parti rejoindre Yann, il n'en avait pas moins été meurtri de l'accueil froid et hostile dont le garçon avait fait preuve à son égard.

Louis : Kévin ?

Kévin : Hein ?

Louis : Ressaisis-toi, ils vont lui expliquer, t'en fais pas. Prend ta veste, on y va.

C'est abattu et dépité qu'il franchit les portes de l'hôpital, regardant autour de lui tel un petit garçon perdu. Il sentit la prise de Louis se raffermir sur son bras et se laissa guider au travers du dédalle des couloirs, apercevant au loin le Capitaine Simon et certains de ses hommes, qui avaient eu la chance de sortir avant que la maison n'explose. Louis l'avait informé de ce qu'il s'était passé, et plus encore que l'incertitude qui l'avait envahi durant le trajet silencieux, la peur de l'inconnu qui se présentait devant lui le terrifiait. Les larmes qu'il aurait aimé verser afin de se libérer de ce trop-plein restaient définitivement sourdes à ses appels, asséchant un peu plus ses yeux et sa gorge. Son cœur, qu'il aurait aimé calmer, s'emballait à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de son époux, ne lui laissant aucun répit. C'est avec un mal de tête lancinant qu'il arriva enfin à destination, avant que Louis ne le fasse asseoir. Une tape amicale sur l'épaule le fit doucement revenir à la réalité.

Eric : Ça va Kévin ?

Kévin : Je sais pas vraiment.

Eric : Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder. Et puis il est costaud ton homme.

Kévin afficha ce qu'il espérait être un sourire, mais qui, devant l'œil peut convaincu d'Eric, devait ressembler plus à une grimace.

Kévin : Et toi ? Tes hommes ?

Eric : Moi, ça va. J'ai perdu deux gras, et deux autres sont en soins intensifs.

Kévin : Désolé

Eric ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder distraitement le passage de divers médecins et infirmières.

Ce n'est que 4 heures plus tard qu'il put enfin accéder à la chambre de Yann, suivit par Louis. Le médecin était venu une heure plus tôt lui annoncer l'état de son mari. Une jambe cassée, diverses brûlures au second degré sur la plupart du corps, des lacérations ça et là refermées par des points de suture, sous ventilateur, lui avait-on dit, pour soulager ses poumons intoxiqués par la fumée. Le résultat visuel était impressionnant, la peau rouge de son visage, de son cou et de ses bras, pansés pour éviter tout risque d'infection, la jambe plâtrée surélevée, et ce tube dans sa gorge… comme 5 ans auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait veillé jour et nuit à l'hôpital lors de son agression. Il s'en sortait pas trop mal, lui avait dit le médecin. Pas trop mal… drôle de façon de relativiser l'état dans lequel il le voyait. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en côté du lit. Il avait cru le perdre une première fois suite à son manque de jugement vis-à-vis d'Antonin, et il se retrouvait une nouvelle dans ce mal être face à l'image qu'il se présentait à lui. Oui, le médecin avait été rassurant. Sa vie n'était pas en danger. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Louis et ses collègues devant la porte, il avait cru mourir l'espace d'un instant. Rongé par sa culpabilité, ses remords, son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit. Pour lui. Pour Lui. Noyé dans cette marée intense de sensations toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres, suffocant sous sa peine, éreinté de ces chocs psychologiques à répétition.

Louis : Ca va aller Kévin ? Faut que je repasse au commissariat.

Kévin : Oui.

Louis : Je reviens dès que je peux. J'appelle ta mère.

Kévin : Louis, non.

Louis : Vu ton état, je te laisse pas seul.

Le ton était catégorique, et Kévin l'en remercia intérieurement. La compagnie lui ferait du bien. Elle lui permettrait d'échapper, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, à ses émotions dévastatrices qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

C'est dehors que sa mère le retrouva, prostré sur les marches. Elle le prit dans ses bras, comme elle adorait le faire lorsqu'il était enfant, et cette chaleur réconforte l'apaisa subitement.

Brigitte : mon poussin, je suis désolée

Kévin : Ca va aller, Maman. Ca va aller.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et scruta son visage, comme pour tenter de déceler un quelconque mensonge.

Brigitte : Kévin Laporte, tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu me…

Kévin : Mentes. Je sais, je sais. Mais ça ira.

Brigitte ne détourna pas le regard. Elle était restée chez Louis, au cas où, mais n'avait pas revu son fils depuis près de 4 mois. Et ce qu'elle voyait à ce moment-là ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Kévin était toujours amaigri, plus, même, que depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ils s'appelaient souvent et Louis ne manquait pas de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Ses poumons le taquinaient encore souvent, rien de bien méchant, mais suffisamment pour que Kévin doive rester parfois alité quelques jours. Seulement, connaissant son fils, et son engagement vis-à-vis d'Antonin, elle savait que les recommandations du médecin n'étaient pas suivies à la lettre. Mais ce qui la dérangea encore plus fut de voir les traits tirés de son visage, et ses yeux… Si brillants depuis qu'il était avec Yann, si heureux lors de l'arrivée d'Antonin, mais si vides aujourd'hui. Son cœur de mère se serra, et elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

Brigitte : Qu'est-ce qu'il y mon bébé ?

Kévin : Rien, maman, y'a rien. C'est juste… je m'inquiète pour Yann, c'est tout.

Brigitte se recula.

Brigitte : A d'autre, Kévin. Je suis ta mère, je te connais ! T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? C'est à cause des problèmes que tu as avec lui en ce moment ?

Kévin la regarda et sa mère émit un sourire.

Brigitte : Je vis toujours chez Louis. Et il me raconte beaucoup de choses. Comme par exemple les tensions qu'il a senties chez toi comme chez Yann, au boulot. C'est qu'il y a donc un souci.

Kévin : C'est… On s'éloigne. Et je sais pas quoi faire pour le retenir. Je sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai… Je l'aime Maman. Tellement, que ça fait mal. Je sais plus. Je sais plus quoi faire.

La détresse de son fils, ses sanglots dans la voix, la frappèrent en plein cœur. Elle lui caressa la joue, lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Brigitte : Il n'y a pas que ça mon chéri.

Kévin la regarda, hésitant à tout lui raconter. Lui raconter leurs disputes, toujours sur le même sujet, lui dévoiler ce qui le bouffait jour après jour, lui avouer ses démarches secrètes. Il aurait tellement aimé se confier, là, tout de suite, espérant que ce fardeau se ferait plus léger. Mais s'il lui disait, comment réagirait-elle ? Le prendrait-elle pour un fou ? Même si c'était sa mère, même si jamais elle ne le jugerait, il savait que cette histoire, son histoire, était loin d'être simple. Il se faisait déjà horreur lui-même, bien que ses actes, ses sentiments, étaient avant tout tournés vers Lui ; pour Lui, et pour leur couple. Il devait l'aider, mais sans communication, il lui était impossible d'effectuer seul ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Surtout derrière son dos. Il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et cela signifierait la fin de leur couple. Et ça, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors, plutôt que de gâcher l'une des plus belles choses qu'il avait dans sa vie, il préférait continuer, seul, souffrant de son absence, de son silence, souffrant pour Lui et avec Lui, essayant de l'aider au mieux malgré son appréhension. Et malgré ses efforts, de prendre sur lui, de faire comme si…. Comme si cela n'entachait pas sa vie, sa bonne humeur, il s'épuisait. Mentalement et physiquement. Il était à bout. Mais il devait y arriver, ne pas renoncer. Il se l'était promis. Ne voulant perdre ni l'homme qui représentait plus à ses yeux que sa propre vie, ni cet enfant qu'il aimait. Une fois de plus, il prit sur lui de se taire, de laisser sa peine l'envahir et de lutter seul contre sa souffrance.

C'est une voix chaleureuse qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Eric : Il est réveillé.

Kévin le présenta à sa mère, avant de s'excuser et de les laisser pour rejoindre son époux.

Il s'approcha doucement avant de s'asseoir une fois de plus sur la chaise, lui effleurant la main. Aussi infime soit-il, ce contact eut pour effet de faire s'ouvrir les deux yeux verts.

Kévin : Ca va ta gorge ?

Il lui servit un verre d'eau, qu'il lui fit boire à petites gorgées. Il avait été extubé quelques minutes avant qu'il le rejoigne. La gorge endolorie de Yann apprécia la fraicheur du liquide, puis le commissaire reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Yann : Merci

Sa voix râpeuse lui fit pousser un grognement.

Kévin : T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, la main attrapa la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Kévin apposa ses lèvres sur cette main qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus serrer quelques heures auparavant.

Kévin : Tu m'as fichu la trouille.

Yann : C'était pas mon intention.

Il vit le visage de son mari esquisser une grimace

Kévin : T'as mal ?

Yann : Je suis juste fatigué. Antonin ?

Kévin : Il est à la maison avec Alex et Christophe.

Yann : Bien.

Yann tourna la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Kévin le regarda sombrer dans les bras de Morphée dans l'angoisse et la crainte du mois à venir. Ayant discuté avec le médecin, ce dernier lui avait appris que Yann serait gardé 5 jours en observation, et sans contre-indication, qu'il pourrait rentrer avec 1 mois d'arrêt minimum. Un mois chez eux, un mois que Kévin appréhendait plus que tout. Car il ne pourrait plus continuer ce qu'il faisait jusqu'alors. Mais à son appréhension se mêlait l'espoir. L'espoir qu'enfin, ce dialogue de sourd allait cesser. Que Yann finirait par se rendre compte de lui-même de ce dont il avait commencé à lui parler des centaines de fois auparavant, cause de leurs disputes innombrables. Oui, enfin l'espoir que pendant ce mois, tout s'arrange.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 :

Cette porte qui se refermait sur lui et ses tourments. Sur son mal physique qu'il avait encore du mal à encaisser, sur son mois d'immobilité à venir qu'il ne savait comment gérer, sur ses questions et ses doutes quant à ce qui l'attendait. Rien n'allait depuis un moment, et l'appréhension grandissante dans ses veines ne faisait que croître. A quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Que devait-il faire ? Il savait que son caractère s'était fait plus fort ces derniers temps, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Mais le peu d'échanges qu'avait essayé d'initier Kévin l'avaient déstabilisé. Il se refusait à écouter, à comprendre, à entendre. Et même s'il avait été loin dans ses paroles, il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Il savait que son mari souffrait autant que lui de cette situation, il le voyait se renfermer, s'éloigner, depuis cette fameuse soirée. Kévin avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, expliquant son recul du moment, perdu par ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ses propos l'avaient déboussolé. Il n'y croyait pas, ne les comprenait pas. Et cette goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Comment avait-il osé ?

Il avait été de moins en moins présent chez eux, avec lui, avec eux, mais il ne pensait pas que le fossé s'était ainsi creusé. Et il refusait d'acquiescer aux dires de son époux. Comment pouvait-il ?

Alors il s'était muré dans son mauvais caractère, mais sa colère si intense l'empêchait de fonctionner autrement. Ses mots sortaient comme des lames de rasoirs qu'il voyait meurtrirent Kévin chaque jour un peu plus, mais il se refusait à l'écouter. Il avait fini par refuser les moments de tendresse et de proximité, ne sachant comment agir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, et leurs ébats d'habitude si parfaits risquaient de se transformer en une chose à laquelle Yann se refusait.

Il espérait, par cet arrêt inopiné, faire prendre conscience à Kévin de sa déraison. Du moins l'espérait-il. Car si la colère le rongeait, la tristesse le dévorait un peu plus à chaque minute. Ils avaient tellement galéré pour arriver là où ils en étaient que le précipice vertigineux qui s'était créé entre eux en si peu de temps le rendait malade. Oh, bien sûr il n'en montrait rien, toujours grande gueule, toujours fort… du moins… aux yeux des autres. Car son cœur, lui, le trahissait.

Il avait bien vu les regards insistants de Louis, les questions muettes que ses yeux trahissaient, son inquiétude à son égard. Il avait tenté de venir lui parler. Une fois seulement. Car il avait réagi avec tant de véhémence que Louis avait préféré ne pas en rajouter, et était parti sans un regard en arrière.

Il savait que l'éclat dans ses prunelles émeraude, cet éclat qu'il avait encore 2 mois auparavant, s'était éteint, et que malgré son caractère, ses yeux reflétaient sa condition. Sa tristesse et sa mélancolie.

Il savait aussi que Louis avait perçu le changement chez Kévin, et même si Yann se sentait coupable, il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas tant que Kévin se refuserait à admettre que ses mots, ses propos et son attitude étaient totalement absurdes. Mais durant ce mois, même si Kévin reprendrait des horaires normaux, il se promit d'essayer de se tempérer, et qui sait… peut-être que tout s'arrangerait. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Kévin : Viens t'asseoir.

Il se laissa guider par son homme jusqu'au canapé, avant de s'y laisser tomber avec douceur, évitant de réveiller les douleurs causées par sa jambes et ses brûlures. Kévin avança la table basse, y déposa un coussin sur lequel il étendit sa jambe. Il le vit revenir avec un verre d'eau et ses médicaments. Le voilà qui jouait aux infirmières. Il se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur, mais prit sur lui. Après tout, son mari s'était fait un sang d'encre, et son inquiétude toujours présente se lisait sur ses traits tirés. Il avala le tout sans rechigner avant de lui tendre le verre.

Yann : Merci

Kévin : T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Yann : Ça va, merci.

Kévin : Bien.

Yann : Antonin ?

Kévin : Il est chez Louis et ma mère pendant trois jours, histoire que tu récupères un peu.

Yann : Il va me manquer.

Kévin : Tu l'auras pendant un mois quasiment à toi tout seul.

Yann : Et toi ?

Kévin : Moi ? Je vais te préparer un dîner comme tu les aimes, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Devant cette réplique si anodine, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui tendit la main avant de l'attirer à lui. Il se releva et avec une infinie douceur, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans un baiser intense qui lui avait tant manqué. La douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa bouche, la caresse de sa langue. Comme au premier jour, il ressentit ses papillons qui lui avaient fait défaut ces deux derniers mois, sentant son cœur s'emballer, et le gémissement de Kévin qui lui parvint aux oreilles comme du Crystal. Cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait de nouveau et qu'il chérissait. Ce bourdonnement, signe qu'il quittait la réalité un instant. Sa tête, tournant de ce tendre échange auquel il ne s'était pas laissé aller depuis des lustres. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils durent se séparer, et Yann passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se délectant encore du suave balai échangé quelques secondes auparavant. Et ce qu'il vit alors le fit sourire, le remplissant d'une paix intérieure qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis si longtemps. Kévin le regardait avec tendresse, et dans cet océan azur, il la vit. Cette petite étincelle qui lui avait aussi fait défaut. Et qui brillait de mille feux à cet instant. Le bonheur, leur bonheur, était à portée de main.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 :

C'est avec difficulté qu'il ouvrit les yeux, émergeant tant bien que mal. Les rayons du soleil se glissaient au travers les lanières du store et il referma les yeux, ébloui, avant de refaire surface. Il se tourna tant bien que mal sur le côté. 14 heures. Assommé par les médicaments, il avait dormi 16h durant. Il se releva avec du mal, les brûlures se rappelant à lui.

Yann : Kévin ?

Il avait haussé la voix pour se faire entendre de son compagnon qu'il pensait à l'étage inférieur, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il sourit en voyant ses médicaments posés sur la table de chevet, accompagnés d'une bouteille d'eau et d'un petit mot, les béquilles près du lit. Il avala ses antidouleurs, soupirant de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit son corps se soulager à leur effet quelques minutes plus tard. Il se leva doucement, saisissant ses béquilles, avant de se rendre à la salle de bain, où, encore une fois, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant les vêtements propres disposés en côté. Des petites attentions qui diminuaient sa colère sourde.

Kévin le retrouva accoudé au plan de travail lorsqu'il rentra les bras chargés des courses qu'il avait faites.

Kévin : Coucou

Yann : Salut

Kévin s'avança vers lui mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Le malaise entre eux était toujours là, insidieux, et il craignait que Yann se braque de nouveau au moindre geste déplacé.

Yann : J'ai pas le droit à un bisou ?

Le visage de Kévin se détendit, et Yann l'attira à lui dans une étreinte ardente, resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille, mettant fin à leur baiser fiévreux.

Kévin : Un souci ? T'as mal ? Tu veux…

Yann l'interrompit en déposant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes d'une manière presque hésitante, avant de sonder son regard, passant ses mains sur les flancs et le torse de son mari.

Yann : Va falloir faire quelque chose pour cette perte de poids mon ange.

A bien y réfléchir, ses doigts redécouvrant ce corps qui lui avait manqué, Yann ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, depuis combien de temps il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour ni ne l'avait vu nu. Accaparé par le travail, il n'avait plus été qu'un simple courant d'air. Rentrant si tard qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher. Et la crise qui s'était installée entre eux n'avait pas facilité les choses. Passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kévin, touchant du bout des doigts cette peau nue, frissonnant à son contact, plongeant sa bouche dans la nuque douce, s'enivrant de son odeur qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, redécouvrant ce corps dont il était fou mais qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il sentit Kévin frémir sous son touché, et ce manque si ardent le déposséda un instant, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de faire coulisser le tee-shirt le long du torse de son époux, l'obligeant à lever les bras pour l'en délester.

Il se figea, l'émeraude scrutant les moindres détails de ce buste amaigri, avant de se plonger dans l'océan qui lui faisait face. La colère de ses derniers jours laissant place au doute et à l'incertitude. Le voyant ainsi, Yann fut percuté de plein fouet par la réalité ; celle qui lui avait échappé depuis des semaines. S'il souffrait intérieurement, la souffrance de Kévin avait pris le dessus physiquement, et traçant des sillons sur les côtes apparentes, sur le ventre creux, caressant cette peau toujours si douce mais si volatile, un sanglot naquit dans sa gorge. Le son lui échappa telle la plainte d'un animal blessé.

Devant ce brusque changement, Kévin tressaillit, avant de prendre la tête de Yann entre ses mains, sur lesquelles s'apposèrent fortement celles du commissaire, les retenant, les écrasant, avant que la bouche du brun ne viennent les embrasser tour à tour, collant l'une de ses paumes contre sa joue mal rasée, se caressant et se repaissant de ce contact. Puis il nicha sa tête dans le cou du basque, laissant malgré lui couler des larmes silencieuses.

La main de Kévin relâcha l'une des siennes et se posa dans sa crinière ébouriffée, caressant lentement sa tête avec toute la tendresse possible, embrassant son crâne avec amour. Le lieutenant se sentait déstabilisé par cette situation qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, mais devant le désarroi de son homme, il le laissa faire. Le soulageant au mieux par sa présence qui avait plus d'une fois réussie à calmer le beau brun. Lui susurrant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour reprendre contenance.

Yann : Je suis désolé

Le mot surprise n'était pas assez fort pour qualifier ce que ressentit Kévin. Chamboulé par ce débordement affectif qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis de longues semaines, mais heureux que son époux lui fasse toujours confiance malgré tout. Du moins… sur ce plan là.

Kévin : Calme-toi, je suis là, calme-toi.

Yann releva enfin la tête, séchant ses larmes au possible.

Yann : Je… Je sais que j'ai pas été tendre ces derniers mois. Qu'on s'est éloigné. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte…

Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour tracer de ses doigts le contour du torse de son compagnon.

Yann : Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tout ça t'avait affecté.

Il baissa les yeux sur le tee-shirt à terre, avant de les replonger dans ceux de Kévin.

Kévin : Ah… euh… disons que les miens sont trop grands et j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller en …

Yann ne le laissa pas finir et l'attira à lui avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de son ange basque, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et l'entraînant dans un balai survolté, une douce chaleur s'insinuant au creux de ses reins, se sentant d'un coup à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Kévin se laissa lui aussi porter par l'instant présent, réagissant aux caresses de son mari, son corps frissonnant du bonheur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Mais il refit surface, arrêtant le baiser.

Kévin : Tu fais quoi là

Yann : J'ai envie de toi.

Sur ses dires, il posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe du Lieutenant, qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

Kévin : Hum… Yann…

Yann : Oui ?

Un éclair mutin dans les yeux, et il entama une douce caresse sur la bosse qui déformait le jean de son homme, qui tentait de garder ses esprits. Kévin s'écarta plus que nécessaire, soufflant un grand coup.

Yann : Quoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir en vie. Alors quoi ?

Kévin : C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais le médecin a dit de faire attention et d'éviter toute activité trop intense.

Yann se leva gentiment et se posta face à lui.

Yann : On va faire attention. Et puis si c'est toi qui mène la danse, ça ira. En attendant…

Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de son mari

Yann : Je vais t'aider à reprendre du muscle mon ange, je vais pas te laisser comme ça.

Kévin : Je … J'ai pas…

Yann : Je t'aime Kévin, peu importe comment tu es. Mais te voir comme ça… Ça me fait mal tu comprends ? T'as la peau sur les os mon cœur, et je suis pas habitué.

Il lui saisit le menton devant son regard fuyant.

Yann : Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi. Je ne critique pas, je ne juge pas. C'est juste que je me sens coupable de tout ça. Alors… laisse-moi faire. S'il te plaît ?

Leurs regards se percutèrent de nouveau, leurs sourires se retrouvèrent, et enfin leurs corps se mirent à danser à l'unisson comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude si souvent auparavant. Kévin se retrouva assis sur le plan de travail, la langue de Yann, mutine, gourmande, goutant encore et encore son cou, avant de descendre délicatement sur l'un de ses tétons, le suçotant, le mordillant avec frénésie, le faisant se durcir avec rapidité, tandis que l'une des mains du beau brun dansait sur sa hanche, caressant sa cuisse, remontant sur son ventre, dégrafant sa ceinture, ouvrant la braguette et s'immisçant dans son boxer. Au contact des doigts sur sa virilité, Kévin se cambra dans un cri de bonheur, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Yann continuait sa descente, sa langue jouant avec son nombril, sa main entamant des mouvements de va-et-vient incessants, voir même indécents, sur le membre gorgé de sang de son amant. Il releva la tête, et Kévin se délesta des derniers remparts à sa nudité, ayant juste le temps de reposer ses fesses lorsque la langue de Yann s'empara de son sexe. Le beau brun savourait cette caresse qu'il ne pratiquait pas souvent, se laissant guider par les gémissements de plus en plus rapides et saccadés de Kévin. Il sentit la main de ce dernier s'apposer sur sa nuque, et il frissonna à ce contact, avant de reprendre ses mouvements. Agaçant son gland de sa langue, le mordillant, apposant ses lèvres autour de ce bien précieux comme pour l'aspirer, tandis que sa main se posa plus bas, malaxant soigneusement ses deux abricots.

Kévin était transporté par le bien-être et l'excitation qui s'étaient emparés de lui, et se laissait guider sans retenue par les caresses expertes de son homme, se retenant de lui crier tous les mots d'amour qui lui venaient à l'esprit, se contractant à la chaleur de cette langue sur sa partie la plus intime, étourdit de cette douce caresse que Yann lui prodiguait. Il se cambra au maximum et ne pur retenir un cri de pure jouissance lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son homme l'engloutir tout du long, l'emmenant aux portes de l'extase.

Yann laissa coulisser le sexe de compagnon au plus profond de sa gorge, se repaissant de l'entendre crier, et accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient, le laissant glisser pour mieux le reprendre ensuite, se délectant de ce goût qui lui avait manqué, de ce plaisir qui lui avait fait défaut. Il ne le faisait que rarement, se maudissant au nouveau cri de Kévin de ne pas le faire plus souvent. Son propre sexe devenait douloureux de l'excitation et du plaisir qu'il ressentait, et il intensifia son emprise, laissant sa langue parcourir une nouvelle fois le pénis de son époux, retirant sa bouche, s'arrêtant quelques secondes afin d'humecter ses doigts, puis il apposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur le gland offert à lui, tandis que sa main prit la direction de cette vallée des plaisirs. Il le sentit se contracter lorsque sa phalange entra en lui, et arrêta le mouvement, intensifiant ses coups de langues sur le sexe de Kévin. Distraction qui marcha lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre. Il introduisit alors son doigt en entier dans l'alcôve chaude, et commença à le bouger avec tendresse, élargissant le passage, jouant avec son intimité. Puis un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, cherchant ce petit joyau des plaisirs.

Kévin hurla lorsqu'un frisson violent s'empara de lui lors du contact des doigts de Yann avec sa prostate ; doigts habiles qui s'amusaient à lui procurer un plaisir immense. Alors qu'il se laissait envelopper dans ce pays d'émerveillement, la chaleur au creux de ses reins s'intensifia, et une chaleur plus brûlante encore s'empara de son bas ventre.

Yann le pris au plus profond de sa gorge, appuyant sur ses deux abricots, ses doigts jouant à l'intérieur de son époux, le sentant partir. Il releva légèrement la tête, et dans un cri rauque, cette douce semence vint lui chatouiller le palais par vagues successives. Il avala le tout avec délectation, apposant son regard sur le visage béat de Kévin, les yeux mis clos, tremblant comme une feuille, le souffle haletant. Il reprit ses mouvements dans cette entre chaude qu'il allait bientôt savourer, et sa langue retrouva le membre soulagé, se délectant des quelques gouttes perlant encore. Le léchant avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve.

Le corps de Kévin se mit à trembler plus fort, et le bleu azur percuta le vert émeraude.

Kévin : Ha… Yann… stop.

Yann retira ses doigts, puis laissa le sexe de son compagnon glisser hors de sa bouche, lui déposant un baiser au passage, avant de se redresser.

Kévin : Tu vas me tuer.

Yann : De plaisir alors !

Kévin sourit et lui tendit la main. Yann se retrouva coller à son torse.

Kévin : Merci mon amour.

Yann : J'adore t'entendre crier.

Kévin lui sourit timidement, ce à quoi Yann répondit par un tendre baiser, comme pour calmer l'extase qui s'était emparé d'eux à l'instant.

Kévin : Canapé ?

Yann : Canapé.

L'entraînant à sa suite avec plus de prudence que nécessaire, le délestant de ses habits, Kévin se retrouva à califourchon sur le corps nu et en ébullition de Yann.

Yann : Merde, le lubrifiant.

Kévin : T'en fais pas mon amour, tu m'as bien assez préparé comme ça.

Yann : Mais…

Kévin posa son index sur ses lèvres.

Kévin : Maintenant Berthier, tu te tais, tu profites, et tu me laisses faire.

Les lèvres du basque partirent à l'assaut de ce corps qu'il avait pleuré plus d'une nuit dans un lit bien trop grand et bien trop froid, de ce corps trop absent et enfin retrouvé, qu'il entreprit de chérir comme un bijou précieux ; redécouvrant avec plaisir cette zone érogène qui fit vibrer Yann ; cette petit zone juste en dessous de son lobe d'oreille, juste avant son cou. Ses lèvres taquinent tracèrent un sillon brillant jusqu'à sa nuque, avant de s'apposer sur cette pomme d'Adam qu'il aimait tant, soupirant de bien-être au gémissement de Yann, qui se sentait défaillir. Il se rendait compte que les lèvres de son mari sur lui, son mari sur lui, lui avaient fait cruellement défaut. Le commissaire ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête sur le haut du canapé, se laissant aller au plaisir de la chaire, au plaisir de l'amour retrouvé, se délectant de son homme.

Kévin continua sa lente exploration, déposant de tendres baisers sur toutes les brûlures recouvrant le corps de son homme, effleurant fébrilement du bout des doigts les ecchymoses qui lui serraient le cœur, lui rappelant la frayeur et l'angoisse qu'il avait vécues quelques jours plutôt. Il caressa de sa joue l'épaule de son amant, comme pour se rassurer, se laissant bercer par ce contact.

Sentant son angoisse, Yann ouvrit les yeux et caressa son crâne, embrassant son front. Kévin redressa alors la tête et se prit son sourire en plein cœur. Ses frayeurs disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, et sa langue retrouva celle de Yann pour un balai des plus doux, tandis que ses bras ne cessaient de caresser le ventre et les cuisses musclés de son époux. Il approfondit son baiser, et se laissant guider par cette bulle d'amour dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient, une de ses mains s'insinua jusqu'au membre douloureux de Yann, qui gémit de nouveau au contact de cette caresse. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, et les yeux dans les yeux, sans se lâcher, Kévin se positionna et se laissa descendre dans un long soupir sur le sexe de son compagnon, qui cria de bonheur.

Kévin arrêta sa course, se raidissant, le visage crispé. Yann passa alors ses doigts sur ses joues.

Yann : T'as mal ?

Kévin : J'ai juste besoin de quelques secondes.

Yann : Je te l'avais dit ! Ça fait longtemps ! Tu…

Kévin le coupa en apposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et continua son mouvement jusqu'à ce que le membre de Yann soit entièrement en lui. De concert, ils soupirèrent de plaisir tous les deux, avant que Kévin entame un balai déchaîné de son corps, se courbant, se laissant glisser avant de se relever, accélérant son rythme aux râles d'extase de son mari.

Yann savourait la nouvelle union avec son homme. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Deux mois. Deux longs mois et leurs corps s'étaient retrouvés comme au premier jour. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et le bonheur de son époux le happa. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent, et Kévin accéléra ses mouvements. Yann resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Kévin, et libéra une de ses mains qui alla se poser sur le sexe de nouveau dressé de son homme. Calant le rythme aux coups de reins de son mari, se laissant totalement transporter par leur union, il ressentit cette béatitude qui l'avait quittée. Il accéléra ses mouvements sur le sexe de Kévin, qui s'empalait de plus en plus vite. Leurs cris résonnèrent simultanément, et Yann sentit son torse se recouvrir de la semence chaude de son ange, avant, qu'à son tour, un nouveau cri s'échappe de ses lèvres en même temps que sa jouissance qui alla se fondre au plus profond du jeune basque.

Les deux hommes, haletant, essayant de reprendre leur souffle et le contrôle de leurs corps, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs deux mains gauches mêlées apposées sur le cœur tambourinant de Yann, leurs alliances reflétant leur promesse, étincelantes des rayons du soleil venant les frapper, dans une même pensée, celle du bonheur retrouvé.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 :

Antonin : Papa, regarde !

Yann vit sa boule de nerf arriver en flèche, se refreinant au dernier moment, se glissant délicatement contre lui pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il lui caressa la tête tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front, puis porta son regard sur le dessin qu'Antonin avait fait glisser sur ses genoux.

Yann : C'est beau mon poussin.

Antonin : Là c'est toi, et là c'est moi. Et puis là c'est notre futur chez nous.

Yann : Pourquoi ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

Antonin : Si ! Mais peut-être qu'on déménagera dans une maison ?

Yann : C'est pas encore d'actualité Champion. Il ne manque pas quelqu'un sur le dessin ?

Antonin le regarda contrit.

Yann : Il est où Kévin ?

Antonin : Pas là.

L'intonation froide de sa voix surprit Yann. Les trois jours s'étaient écoulés vites, trop vites, et le bonheur retrouvé dans les bras de son mari, bien que chancelant, lui avait permis de s'évader de cette tension qui les rongeaient depuis quelques temps. Les attentions de Kévin à son égard lui avaient fait un bien fou, et même s'il ne voulait pas d'une nurse à ses côtés, le voir s'afférer pour son confort personnel l'avait touché au plus haut point. Se mouvant avec difficultés à cause de sa jambe plâtrée, et ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose, Kévin s'était chargé de tout. Cela faisait déjà 3 jours qu'il avait repris le travail, 6 jours que Yann était rentré, mais dans la tranquillité du moment, aucun des deux hommes n'avaient eu le courage d'aborder le sujet de discorde, de peur de rompre le semblant d'équilibre qui avait semblé prendre forme. Ni le pourquoi de la fugue d'Antonin. Antonin, qui semblait toujours en vouloir à Kévin pour l'épisode du bol cassé. Et à sa réaction, Yann savait qu'il devrait aborder tôt ou tard le sujet avec son époux. Mais pour le moment, il se concentrait sur sa santé, profitant de son fils à chaque instant. Son petit bonhomme, qui, depuis son retour de chez Brigitte et Louis, lui portait une attention et une affection qui ne cessaient d'émouvoir Yann au plus haut point ; toujours soucieux de son bien-être.

Au commissariat, l'affaire de l'incendiaire avait mobilisé une équipe à part entière. Le regroupement entre les victimes prenait du temps, et personne n'avançait. Les autres affaires ne tarissaient pas, et le manque de personnel se faisait cruellement sentir. Malheureusement, il en était de même pour tous les commissariats alentours, et aucun recrutement n'aurait lieu avant 6 mois. Alors, malgré la surcharge de travail plus qu'éreintante, et faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, chacun tentait de faire son boulot au mieux.

Lyes, supervisé par Louis, tentait de mener sa barque et de garder le cap, malgré quelques bourdes de débutant. La pression constante sur ses épaules le tenaillait, et il se demandait encore comment Yann arrivait à tout gérer.

Louis fulminait en entendant Lyes donner les ordres de la journée, s'étonnant encore que le commissariat n'ait pas déjà coulé. Son regard s'attarda sur Kévin, dont le visage radieux de cette dernière semaine ne lui avait pas échappé. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, car plus que les liens du sang, son cœur battait d'un amour paternel pour ce jeune. Et la présence de Brigitte à ses côtés renforçait son attachement au Lieutenant. Depuis quelques mois, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris cette place de père, tout à son honneur. Et de jouer la figure de grand-père auprès d'Antonin, un fait qui le comblait de bonheur. Une espèce de cocon familial auquel il s'était acclimaté avec aise bien qu'il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il cherchait encore parfois sa place, n'étant pas aussi proche de Brigitte qu'il le souhaitait, se demandant souvent qui du beau-père ou du conseiller conjugal avait la place la plus importante, mais il se contentait simplement de veiller. Et voir celui qu'il considérait comme un fils aussi heureux depuis quelques jours, le faisait se sentir fière. Belloumi annonça la fin de la réunion, retenant Kévin. Louis lui lança un regard avant de partir.

Kévin : Y'a un souci Lyes ?

Lyes : C'est commissaire, Lieutenant Laporte.

Kévin se mit à rire au ton employé. Il était sur un petit nuage, et rien ne pourrait entamer son moral retrouvé.

Lyes : Quelque chose de drôle, Lieutenant ?

Kévin : Toi et tes grands airs. T'es Commissaire stagiaire Lyes, alors arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je sais que t'as la pression mais c'est pas la peine de nous saquer. Je sais que t'es à cran, mais on est tous cassés. Alors détends-toi et respire un bon coup.

Le visage de Lyes se radoucit et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Lyes : j'suis désolé mon pote, mais c'est vrai que plus haut, ils ne lâchent rien.

Kévin : Tu voulais me voir pour ça ?

Lyes : Juste… pour savoir si t'étais bien avec nous.

Kévin : Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

Lyes : Ben, disons que les sautes d'humeur de ton mari ont fait pas mal jaser dans les couloirs ces derniers temps, alors je voulais être sûr que t'étais à 100%. Parce que même si personne ne sait le pourquoi du comment, on se doute que c'était dû…

Kévin : … Je t'arrête tout de suite. Là c'est purement privé, alors oui c'est pas tout rose, mais ça va, donc déstresse, ça viendra pas entacher mon taf.

Lyes : Ok. Désolé.

Kévin : Je peux aller bosser maintenant ?

Lyes : Oui. Et Kévin ?

Kévin : Ouais

Lyes : J'suis toujours ton pote tu sais ? Donc si t'as des soucis…

Kévin : Ça ira. Mais merci Lyes.

Kévin sortit du bureau pour se retrouver face à face avec Louis.

Louis : Il te voulait quoi ?

Kévin : Rien d'important. T'as l'air tendu, ça va ?

Louis : Il m'énerve.

Kévin se mit à rire une nouvelle fois devant le ton employé.

Kévin : Me dis pas que tu regrettes Yann et son caractère quand même ?

Louis : Ben tu vois… je commence

Kévin : Deux mois et t'auras le droit à une engueulade en règle avec les dossiers qui volent partout.

Louis : Une semaine et j'avais déjà oublié. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle… au moins je pouvoir me défouler sur Belloumi pendant encore deux mois.

Kévin : Et comment va maman ? Je voulais l'appeler mais j'ai été…

Louis : Débordé ?

Le regard coquin de Louis le fit sourire

Kévin : On peut dire ça, oui

Louis : Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, ça commençait à me manquer.

Kévin : C'est vrai ?

Il roula des hanches en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil suggestif.

Louis : Kévin, tu sais que je t'adore, mais je suis toujours ton supérieur. Si tu m'embrasses, je te mets une tête, c'est clair ?

Kévin : OUI CHEF !

Kévin s'éloigna sous les rires de Louis, en se dandinant. Oui, Louis le préférait largement de cette humeur.

Yann était à la fenêtre, savourant le soleil de ce début d'Avril éclairant la pièce, fumant une cigarette, tandis qu'Antonin prenait tranquillement son goûter. Son regard convolait du ciel aux passants, se délectant des visages stressés tandis qu'il savourait pleinement son repos et les moments partagés avec son fils.

Une main vint se glisser dans la sienne et le sourire jovial de l'enfant l'emplit une nouvelle fois de bonheur.

Antonin : J'ai fini, j'ai tout débarrassé, c'était bon. Merci.

Yann jeta son mégot avant de prendre Antonin dans ses bras. Ses brûlures cicatrisaient doucement, et malgré un léger tiraillement de sa peau, il ne déplorait aucune douleur vive. Il le colla contre son torse, profitant une nouvelle fois de cet instant partagé. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, regardant les gens déambuler au dehors, dans un silence tranquille et chaleureux, lorsque Yann sentit Antonin se crisper.

Yann : Qu'est-ce qui se passe bonhomme.

Antonin : C'est lui, il est là !

Il pointa son doigt vers un homme marchant sur le trottoir en face de l'appartement, regardant attentivement dans leur direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent quelques secondes. Yann se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise devant cet homme. Une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie face à un meurtrier. Ce regard qui le scrutait, dans lequel aucune lueur de méchanceté ne transparaissait. Déstabilisé, il tourna la tête et déposa brusquement son fils à terre, qui s'empressa de lui amener son portable, sans demande aucune.

Yann composa le numéro des gars assurant la surveillance de la rue, les alertant de la présence du suspect. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses tempes se vrillaient sous l'effet de l'angoisse et de la colère mélangées. Cet enfoiré était finalement réapparu et avait retrouvé Antonin ; qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Légèrement affolé, Yann regarda une nouvelle fois dans la rue, mais l'homme avait disparu. Il regarda les officiers se déplacer rapidement, scrutant les moindres recoins, puis son portable résonna de plus belle.

Jeff : On l'a perdu. Il est parti.

Yann retint le cri de rage menaçant de s'échapper de sa gorge et serra son portable à se faire mal. Il était venu, et ils l'avaient laissé filer. Se maudissant intérieurement, tremblant de colère, il n'aperçut pas le regard noir et voilé d'Antonin, qui se crispait un peu plus contre sa cuisse.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 :

Kévin rentra une fois de plus exténué de la journée écoulée. 1 mois qu'il avait repris, et déjà il regrettait ses repos. Depuis sa reprise, il n'avait eu le droit qu'à deux jours, et même si c'était contraire à loi, Lyes ne pouvait faire autrement, faisant tourner au maximum les effectifs.

Depuis ce jour où l'homme avait été vu devant leur appartement, chacun était sur les nerfs. La décision avait été prise de les faire déménager dans une maison sécurisée, où la surveillance serait plus aisée. Les équipes extérieures avaient été renforcées, et divers trajets avaient été établis afin que Kévin puisse rentrer sans être suivi. Une mise en place lourde mais qu'il suivait à la lettre, ne voulant pas faire courir le moindre risque ; ni à Antonin, ni à son mari.

Yann avait fait un portrait-robot précis, mais les recherches dans les bases de données s'étaient révélées infructueuses. L'homme n'était pas fiché et apparemment inconnu des services de police. Ce qui augmentait le malaise, plus pesant chaque jour.

Kévin se délesta de sa veste, soufflant un bon coup. Le plâtre de Yann allait lui être retiré sous peu, et les examens de contrôles avaient tous révélés une parfaite guérison de ses brûlures. Les plaies diverses avaient cicatrisées au mieux, mais le commissaire ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer à son aise. C'est pourquoi Kévin s'occupait de toutes les tâches ménagères, se levant de bonne heure le matin, faisant le ménage, la cuisine, la lessive, s'échappant durant ses courtes poses du midi pour aller faire les courses, et il était à bout. Son quotidien lui pesait de plus en plus, il ne s'en sortait plus. Et depuis l'incident avec le suspect, Yann s'était renfermé dans ses retranchements, et Kévin avait l'amère impression d'un retour en arrière, 3 mois auparavant. Aucune discussion cordiale n'avait eue lieu les dernières semaines, et Kévin en pâtissait. Mentalement et physiquement.

Yann : Tu daignes enfin te montrer ?

Kévin : Pas ce soir Yann, je suis crevé

Yann : C'est toujours le même refrain ! T'es fatigué, t'es crevé, t'as pas envie de parler.

Kévin soupira intérieurement. Yann avait décidé de faire ressortir sa frustration une fois de plus, et comme les autres fois, il lui servait de punching-ball. Il essaya de se calmer, n'ayant pas la force de repartir dans une énième joute verbale.

Kévin : Mon amour, s'il te plaît.

Yann : On se voit plus, j'ai l'impression d'être une femme au foyer célibataire.

Kévin : T'es injuste, là. Je fais tout ! T'as juste à t'occuper d'Antonin, c'est tout.

Yann : Oh ! C'est tout alors ! Tu crois que c'est déjà pas suffisant comme ça ?

Kévin : Je te facilite la vie, c'est pas toi qui cuisine, qui fait le ménage ou les courses…

Yann : Et moi dans tout ça ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de mari

Kévin rigola jaune.

Kévin : C'est ce que tu m'as fait vivre Yann. Durant des mois. Alors ne vient pas me reprocher de travailler.

Yann : Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?

Kévin : Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

Yann haussait le ton et Kévin prenait sur lui de ne pas faire de même.

Kévin : Ecoute, je sais que tu commences à te sentir oppressé de rester enfermer et de ne pas pouvoir travailler, c'est compréhensible, mais ce n'est pas ma faute.

Yann : Tu me le reproches en plus ?

Kévin : Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. T'es invivable en ce moment, on ne peut plus rien te dire sans que tu interprètes mal les choses. Et ça m'épuise d'être constamment sur mes gardes de peur de dire un truc qui pourrait te faire sortir de tes gonds. Mais c'est pas en me gueulant dessus à longueur de temps que ça résoudra le problème. Faut vraiment qu'on parle. Posément.

Yann : Tu veux qu'on parle ? Bien ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ?

Il lui balança un dossier en pleine figure. Kévin resta médusé quelques secondes devant le geste de son mari, avant d'apposer les yeux sur ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il releva la tête vers un Yann en furie.

Yann : Hé ouais ! Quand j'ai ouvert ça, tu peux te douter de mon étonnement. Et alors le meilleur, c'est quoi… deux minutes après, j'ai reçu un coup de fil. Docteur Malroye. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Il a appelé ici car il n'arrivait pas à te joindre sur ton portable. Pour te prévenir qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse et qu'il ne l'avait pas envoyé au commissariat. Et pour une fois que le transfert de courrier de la Poste est efficace…

Kévin se sentait pris en faute. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, la discussion aurait lieu. Peut-être comprendrait-il enfin de quoi il retournait. Il avait espéré que, durant ce mois d'inactivité, Yann prenne conscience de ce dont il avait tenté de lui parler mainte et mainte fois, mais sans succès.

Kévin : J'ai fait des démarches.

Yann : Sans m'en parler !

Kévin : Ecoute…

Yann : Un psy, Kévin ! Un putain de psy ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais !

Kévin : T'as jamais voulu m'écouter. Les fois où j'ai voulu t'en parler, tu t'es braqué.

Yann : Parce que c'est pas possible, tu comprends ? C'est impossible Kévin. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tes propos ? Et ça, ce… ce type, ces démarches que tu as faites sans que je sois au courant…

Kévin : C'est pour notre bien, Yann ! Tu vois pas comment on se détruit, là ? Tout ça à cause…

Yann : A cause ? Vas-y, fini ta pensée.

Kévin : Pourquoi tu me crois pas ?

Yann : Est-ce que tu réalises que c'est ignoble ?

Kévin : Peut-être, oui. Mais il faut régler le problème, Yann. Ça peut pas durer comme ça

Yann : Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est TOI le problème, personne d'autre que toi !

Kévin : Cette marque sur ma joue, ce soir-là, je me la suis faite tout seul, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je te mens sur le reste aussi ? Redescends sur terre !

Yann : Parlons-en du reste, tiens. Tu crois que tu es le seul impliqué ? C'est ça ? Tu te fous bien de nous, de lui, tu t'occupes que de toi, de toi, et uniquement de toi !

Kévin : Non, je…

Yann : Il en souffre ! Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Antonin avait fugué ? Bien sûr que non, Monsieur est irréprochable. C'est de ta faute Kévin ! Uniquement de ta faute. C'était qu'un putain de bol.

Kévin : Quel bol ?

Yann : Fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris ! Tu n'arrêtes pas avec lui. C'est toi qui l'as voulu, et tu le rejettes. Tu crois qu'il ne souffre pas ? Tu crois que je ne souffre pas ? Je te reconnais plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un étranger en face de moi. T'as un psy sous la main ? Bien ! Sers-t'en. Pour ton bien. C'est toi qui devrais consulter. Et ne t'étonnes pas si Antonin ne t'appelle jamais « Papa ». Tu ne le mérites pas !

Kévin eut un haut le cœur, et regarda, les yeux piquants, Yann monter les marches. Il resta tout seul, désireux de contenir ses larmes, le cœur serré dans un étau. Il s'avachit contre l'évier, fermant les yeux, reprenant son souffle, avant qu'une présence le fasse réagir. Il abaissa ses yeux lourds et fatigués sur ceux, noirs, d'Antonin. Il tenta de maîtriser les sanglots dans sa voix.

Kévin : Ca va bonhomme ?

Antonin : T'es méchant ! T'es méchant, méchant, méchant. Tu fais souffrir papa alors qu'il ne t'a rien demandé, moi non plus je t'ai rien demandé. Et arrête de m'appeler bonhomme, je ne suis pas TON fils, je ne le serais jamais, je ne veux pas l'être. J'ai un seul papa, et c'est Yann, c'est pas toi. Toi t'es rien ! On serait plus heureux sans toi.

Antonin lui jeta un dernier regard, rempli de haine, avant de partir en courant à l'étage, laissant Kévin une nouvelle fois seul. Devant les mots dédaigneux de l'enfant, il perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, sa gorge se noua encore, et sous l'impression de suffoquer, l'air ayant du mal à passer dans ses poumons, sa tête tournant, il s'effondra contre le meuble de la cuisine, n'essayant pas de se retenir, ses jambes refusant de le soutenir plus longtemps ; et les larmes s'échappèrent en flots déroutants, reflet de sa fatigue pesante, de sa peine dans laquelle il se noyait, de sa solitude contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter, de son cœur malade et brisé.

Antonin se glissa doucement en côté de Yann, semi allongé sur le lit, le dos calé dans les oreillers, les yeux ouverts, fixant un point inexistant. Le garçon colla sa tête contre le torse de son père, enroulant ses doigts dans le pull noir que portait le commissaire.

Antonin : Pourquoi il est méchant comme ça ?

Yann avait tout entendu, mais n'avait pas réagi. Il posa son bras autour des épaules de son fils, lui caressant les cheveux du bout des doigts.

Yann : C'est rien mon cœur.

Antonin : On serait tellement heureux rien que tous les deux.

Yann ne répondit rien, réfléchissant. Il commençait à douter de Kévin, et de leur vie. Le petit corps se mit à tressauter et il le serra contre lui, lui embrassant le front, avant d'essuyer les larmes de son garçon.

Yann : Il est juste à cran.

Antonin : Pourquoi il nous fait ça ?

Yann : Ca va aller mon poussin, ça va aller.

Antonin : Tu me quitteras pas, hein ?

Yann : Jamais.

Antonin : Je t'aime Papa.

Yann : Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Antonin se blottit à nouveau contre son père, et ils restèrent là durant une heure, se serrant à s'étouffer, se repaissant de la présence de l'autre.

C'est fébrilement qu'il arriva jusqu'à leur chambre, s'arrêtant un instant à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Cerné, les yeux rouges, les joues creuses, le regard… vide. Il stoppa à la porte, fixant Yann. Ce dernier venait d'aller allonger Antonin dans sa chambre et s'était mis devant la télé, s'interrogeant sur leur futur. Il tourna la tête en sentant un regard insistant sur lui.

Kévin était appuyé au chambranle, ne sachant pas combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir debout, ne sachant pas non plus quelle attitude adoptée vis-à-vis de son mari. Il vit ce dernier tourner la tête vers lui et l'émeraude le détailla un instant, avant que Yann tapote le lit, signe pour lui de s'avancer.

Il s'assit château branlant sur le rebord, n'osant ouvrir la bouche. Yann continuait de le scruter avec une lueur dans le regard qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, et ses poils se hérissèrent d'une manière peu agréable.

Yann se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur, une sensation dont il avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps, mais qui s'était fait plus violente depuis qu'il était réapparu devant lui.

Ne sachant comment agir, Kévin retira ses vêtements, gardant son boxer, avant de vouloir s'allonger, mais il fut brusquement attiré contre Yann, et ses lèvres happées par celles de son mari dans un baiser rageur et fougueux.

Il voulut s'écarter, mais la main de son mari s'insinuant dans son boxer l'en empêcha, et malgré ses doutes, il se laissa transporter par cette caresse qui réveilla son excitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir face aux doigts habiles qui le torturaient délicieusement, avant que le baiser ne prenne fin subitement et que la main de son mari se retire.

Le bleu dans le vert, Kévin sut à cet instant ce que son homme attendait de lui. Il enleva la couverture qui recouvrait le corps nu de Yann, et ce dernier se saisit avec force de sa nuque pour guider sa bouche à l'endroit stratégique. La douceur n'était visiblement pas au rendez-vous, mais Kévin se laissa faire, toujours heureux de combler son mari, et son excitation redoubla lorsqu'il apposa ses lèvres sur le membre gorgé de sang de Yann. Il lécha son gland, apposant de petits coups de langues qu'il savait rendre fou son mari, puis l'engloutit au plus profond de sa gorge, avant de remonter en passant ses dents sur toute la longueur.

Yann ferma les yeux et se mit à son tour à gémir sous la caresse buccale que son époux lui prodiguait, avant que sa main libre vienne de nouveau rejoindre l'entre-jambe de Kévin, qu'il commença à caresser doucement.

Kévin continuait ardemment sa tâche, soucieux du plaisir qu'il procurait à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout malgré les tensions répétées. Sa langue et ses dents taquinant sans cesse le membre enfoncé dans sa bouche, sa main se posant sur les deux abricots du commissaire, les malaxant avec fougue. Il gémit en sentant les caresses de Yann sur son propre sexe, et se mit à onduler au rythme de sa main, accélérant le mouvement de sa bouche. Il sentit Yann se tendre, et dans un cri bestial, ce dernier se déversa dans sa bouche, lui agrippant la nuque à lui faire mal afin qu'il ne se retire pas. Kévin tenta de reculer légèrement sa tête, mais Yann l'en empêcha. Ne pouvant respirer à son aise, il se fit force d'avaler toute la semence de son mari, qui avait abandonné ses caresses sur son corps.

Il attrapa le bras de Yann et se dégagea vivement, toussant à n'en plus finir, essayant de reprendre vainement son souffle, à deux doigts de s'étouffer. Il se massa la nuque et la gorge, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Yann rabattre la couverture sur lui et se retourner.

Kévin : Yann ?

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin le regarda plus perdu que jamais, avant de poser ses yeux quelques secondes sur son entre-jambe en feu, pour les reporter sur son époux.

Yann : Et alors, tu peux pas te débrouiller tout seul ?

Kévin : Mais… Tu peux pas m'exciter comme ça et…

Yann : … Et quoi ? Tu crois franchement qu'après ce soir je pourrais avoir envie de te faire l'amour ? T'as assuré comme toujours, mon ange ! Ta bouche est divine.

Et il se retourna, lui présentant son dos. Le « mon ange » avait été prononcé avec tant de dédain que Kévin se sentit d'un coup martelé de l'intérieur. Il sauta du lit et couru se réfugier dans la salle de bain, juste à temps pour vomir. Il s'affaissa devant la lunette des toilettes, son estomac se vidant du peu qu'il avait ingurgité de la journée, avant de laisser son front brûlant se poser contre le carrelage froid. Il se sentait vide, il se sentait mal ; et pour la première fois, il se sentait souillé par son mari. Les larmes redoublèrent; il se leva tant bien que mal avant de retirer son boxer pour se glisser sous la douche brûlante, essayant de se laver de cette salissure qu'il ressentait, son excitation ayant fondue sitôt que Yann s'était retourné ; ses pleurs se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau, tournoyant sur ses joues, sur son torse, pour finir leur course aspirées par le siphon. Il appuya sa tête contre la faïence, son dos se courbant de ce poids qui l'accablait, ses poings frappant rageusement le mur. Tandis que dans la chambre, un homme tentait de rassembler ses pensées et maîtriser sa colère, se remémorant les 5 derniers mois, se maudissant du 6eme mois qui commençait plus que mal ; dans la salle de bain, un autre homme se laissait glisser sur ses talons, l'eau frétillante venant combler le silence de ses sanglots muets, ne soulageant pas son dos recroquevillé, ses mains rougies d'avoir trop frappées, son corps sali d'un affront qu'il ne pensait jamais vivre, son cœur et son esprit anéantis par la souffrance, n'effaçant pas les larmes qui continuaient de couler, silencieuses, comme cette douleur qui l'accablait.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 :

C'est dans un état second que Louis le retrouva le lendemain matin à son arrivée. A sa mine plus que ravagée par la fatigue, les yeux vides et creux, les épaules voutées comme si le poids du monde s'était abattu sur lui, le commandant se surprit à appuyer sur le bouton conseiller conjugal plutôt que sur celui de beau-père, avant de réviser son jugement.

Louis : Kévin !

Ce dernier ne redressa même pas la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Louis le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna dans son bureau, avant de s'éclipser un instant pour revenir avec un café bouillant.

Louis : Tiens, ça te fera pas de mal. T'es tombé du lit ce matin ? Tu commences que dans deux heures normalement.

Seul un haussement d'épaule répondit à sa question. Louis s'assit sur son bureau face à Kévin, le détaillant de la tête au pied. Un mois auparavant, un sourire frivole inondait son visage. Depuis trois semaines, jour après jour, il avait vu sa mine s'assombrir, ses yeux se remplir de mélancolie, mais jamais jusqu'alors il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Un état qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Une veste et un pantalon bien trop grands pour ce jeune homme si baraqué quelques temps auparavant, et tellement amoindri à présent. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa santé. Depuis qu'il avait perdu du poids suite à l'épisode de l'hiver dernier, il n'avait pas repris un gramme. Et depuis trois mois, il s'était amaigri à une vitesse folle, devenant plus mince encore que Yann. Yann… son mari ne faisait-il donc rien ? Il connaissait leurs problèmes de couple, certes pas dans les détails, mais s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Kévin. Il reprendrait du service en tant que conseiller quand il irait parler à Yann, pour le moment, le côté paternel prenait avidement le dessus.

Louis : Hé oh, Kévin, t'es avec moi là ?

Toujours ce mutisme qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Puis il le vit se redresser sur la chaise, le visage blanc, avant de le voir se précipiter aux WC.

Il rentra quelques secondes plus tard pour le voir crispé au-dessus des toilettes, rendant seulement de la bile. Il lui frotta doucement le dos, pour l'apaiser, et la crise passée, il l'appuya contre lui avant de le faire asseoir contre le mur. Il remplit un gobelet d'eau, humectant un essuie-main au passage, puis rafraichit son visage et le força à ingurgiter le liquide frais. Kévin ferma les yeux, dont les larmes s'échappaient sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Face à cette vision, Louis se sentit totalement démuni.

Le voyant trembler, il se rapprocha de lui et lui frictionna les bras, avant de lui poser sa veste sur les épaules.

Louis : Kévin ?

Kévin : J'en peux plus.

Il laissa alors éclater sa peine, et Louis le serra contre son torse, lui caressant le crâne. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Alex s'arrêta dans son élan face à ce spectacle peu commun.

Louis : Putain Moreno ! On peut pas avoir la paix 5 minutes bordel ?

Alex : Euh… Désolé chef… j'savais pas… Kévin ?

Louis : Laisse-nous.

Alex : Mais il va bien ?

Louis : T'as d'autres questions débiles à poser ?

Devant l'état plus que précaire de son ami, Alex se fit lui-même la réflexion qu'effectivement, sa demande était vraiment très con.

Alex : Je sors. J'reste devant, j'fais le guet.

Il s'éclipsa, laissant aux deux hommes l'intimité dans laquelle il les avait trouvés.

Louis : Kévin. Hé ! Regarde-moi.

Il lui souleva le menton.

Louis : Si tu me dis rien je peux pas t'aider.

Kévin secoua rageusement la tête mais Louis la lui prit entre les mains.

Louis : Je m'inquiète, alors raconte-moi.

Kévin : Pourquoi… Pour que tu me juges toi aussi ?

Il renifla de plus belle, avant que les larmes reprennent leur danse sur ses joues.

Louis : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Kévin, tu me connais, merde !

Devant le regard de sympathie qu'il lui lança, la langue de Kévin se délia, et il lui raconta tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis les 6 derniers mois, de sa rencontre avec Antonin aux disputes avec Yann, lui rapportant chaque conversation, chaque mot, chaque évènement dont il avait été témoin les jours passant, ses doutes, le refus de Yann à l'écouter et le croire, à le crucifier sans vergogne. Lui racontant le manque de confiance de son mari à son égard, les recherches qu'il avait entamées dans son dos, les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu, allant même jusqu'à décrire la soirée de la veille. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, le visage de Louis se renfrogna ; passant par diverses expressions, de la surprise au dégoût, de la sympathie au doute. Il s'était posé des questions en voyant Kévin arrivé, 3 mois auparavant, un léger bleu à la mâchoire, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé ça. Il était encore en train de digérer les informations lorsque Kévin se redressa, le dévisageant.

Kévin : Tu ne me crois pas non plus, c'est ça ? Toi aussi tu penses comme Yann ? Que je suis un salop bon à enfermer ?

Louis secoua la tête, analysant rapidement la situation. Il savait que Kévin était incapable de mentir, surtout sur des choses aussi importantes. Et son état plus que ravagé en était la preuve la plus flagrante.

Louis : Je te crois Kévin, sincèrement. Je te crois. Ton raisonnement pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses, même s'il y a certaines incohérences entre ton vécu et le travail effectué ici. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plutôt ?

Kévin : Je me fais déjà horreur de penser ça, Louis, tu comprends ?

Louis : Je sais, je sais que c'est dur, mais vu ce que tu m'as dit, on va peut-être enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Kévin : Je veux seulement l'aider, c'est tout, je l'aime Louis.

Louis : Je sais. Hé, calme-toi, t'en fais pas. Je vais tout reprendre depuis le début. Et j'irai parler à Yann, d'accord ? En attendant, tu vas rentrer te reposer. Tu peux aller chez moi, ça fera plaisir à ta mère de te voir.

Kévin secoua négativement la tête.

Kévin : Je vais aller à la maison, Yann doit déjà être à l'hosto, il se fait enlever son plâtre ce matin.

Louis : Ca va aller avec Antonin ?

Kévin : Pas le choix, et puis les gars sont pas là pour jouer aux baby-sitters.

Louis : Tu gardes ton portable à portée de main, je m'y mets tout de suite et je t'appelle.

Kévin : Merci Louis, sincèrement.

Louis lui tapota la joue avant de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Alex sursauta en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Plus d'une heure qu'il se tenait devant.

Louis : T'es encore là, toi ?

Alex : Ben j'ai fait la circulation ! C'est dingue ce qu'il y a comme monde qui a envie d'aller pisser en même temps.

Louis : Tu peux le raccompagner ?

Alex : Ouais, ouais, sans souci.

Louis adressa un dernier regard à Kévin.

Kévin : Je vais le mettre au courant.

Louis : Ok. Et Moreno ? Tu te magnes de ramener ton cul.

Alex regarda tour à tour Kévin et Louis.

Alex : J'y pane que dalle moi.

Louis : Moreno !

Alex : C'est bon, j'suis déjà parti.

Kévin entra sous l'œil étonné des deux flics qui se tenaient au salon avec Antonin. Leur expliquant brièvement qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il les congédia tout en les remerciant, puis marqua une pause, les mots d'Antonin retentissant dans son esprit, lui tordant le cœur une fois de plus.

Antonin : Il rentre quand Papa ?

Kévin : Je sais pas bonh…

Il se reprit juste à temps, les mots résonnants encore à ses oreilles.

Kévin : Je sais pas. Je pense qu'il voudra aller s'aérer un peu avant de revenir. Donc certainement pas avant deux bonnes heures.

Antonin se leva du canapé et se planta devant lui.

Antonin : T'as pas l'air bien, va t'allonger. Je reviens.

Etonné par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Kévin n'osa rien dire et rejoignit la chambre, enlevant ses chaussures avant de s'allonger. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et la fatigue conjuguée aux émotions commençait à avoir raison de lui. Il releva la tête, surpris, en voyant Antonin lui apporter un verre d'eau.

Antonin : Ça te fera du bien !

Kévin prit le verre mais le posa sur la table de chevet, pas certain que son ventre puisse supporter le moindre liquide.

Antonin : Faut que tu boives !

Kévin : Antonin…

Antonin : S'il te plaît ? Pardon pour hier soir.

La soudaine tristesse du garçon l'atteignit en plein cœur. Après tout, un verre d'eau en guise de réconciliation n'allait pas le tuer. Il le but d'une traite avant qu'Antonin lui reprenne le verre en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Antonin : Dors maintenant.

A bout, il eut à peine le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller que Morphée l'enveloppait déjà. S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait eu le temps de voir le sourire ravi d'Antonin.

Quand il revint au commissariat, Alex resta quelques minutes dans sa voiture pour essayer de digérer les paroles de son ami. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il entra dans le bureau de Franchard, les yeux ronds.

Alex : C'est le délire intersidéral, là, Chef !

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint du commentaire qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Alex : Kévin, c'est mon pote, je l'adore, mais il aurait pas abusé de la moquette de la chambre ?

Louis : Tu l'estimes si peu ?

Alex : Mais non mais… faut reconnaître que c'est complètement barge c't'histoire.

Louis : Peut-être, mais s'il a raison…

Etienne déboula dans le bureau.

Duval : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Alex : Lui aussi, il est au courant ?

Duval : Plus au moins, vu ton message, Louis. Alors tu m'expliques ?

Etienne eut la même réaction qu'Alex en entendant le récit et s'assit, se voutant plus que de raison, Louis ayant pris soin de ne pas révéler les détails intimes du couple décrits par Kévin.

Etienne : Et tu l'as laissé y retourner ? SEUL ?

Louis : Il ne représente aucun danger pour le moment.

Alex : Ouais ben y'a intérêt, sinon…

Duval : Sinon quoi Moreno ? Tu vas lui foutre ton poing dans la gueule ? Belle leçon de déontologie !

Alex : J'veux seulement aider, c'est tout. J'dis plus rien.

Yann respirait à pleins poumons, heureux de retrouver cette liberté chérie. S'aidant de sa béquille, il avança naturellement vers le commissariat. Sa fracture était remise avec succès, et mis à part un léger boitement, le temps que son os reprenne le rythme, il était plus heureux que jamais. Du moins, de ce côté-là.

Il n'avait que peu dormi, virant d'un côté sur l'autre dans le lit, se remémorant sa discussion avec son mari et la conduite qu'il avait adoptée par la suite. Il s'en voulait amèrement, mais comme toujours, la colère avait pris le pas sur ses bons sentiments. Il se faisait horreur de s'être comporté de la sorte, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à aller parler à Kévin. Ce dernier n'était pas sorti de la salle de bain de toute la nuit, et le sommeil ayant rattrapé Yann vers 6 heures, il s'était réveillé une heure plus tard pour constater le départ de son époux. Il avait pris sa douche, réveillé Antonin, préparé le petit déjeuner qui était habituellement dressé par Kévin, et son cœur s'était une nouvelle fois serré.

Il avait été plus qu'odieux avec lui, s'étant comporté comme le dernier des salops la veille au soir, et espérait sincèrement que son amant pourrait lui pardonner, une fois de plus. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. C'est d'un pas un peu tremblant qu'il franchit les portes du commissariat, et plus tremblant encore qu'il descendit de l'ascenseur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que des cris tonitruants le firent avancer vers l'endroit de l'altercation. Il s'arrêta à la porte, soufflé par la présence inattendue.

Yann : C'est quoi ce merdier ?

Un homme se débattait comme un forcené au milieu de Lyes, Alex, Franchard et Etienne, criant de tout son sou. Il s'arrêta instantanément de bouger à la voix de Yann, et comme trois semaines auparavant, leurs regards se percutèrent, tous deux ne lâchant rien, fixant l'autre comme un ennemi incertain. Louis et Etienne se redressèrent, reprenant leur respiration.

Yann s'avança lentement devant l'homme, qui le détaillait autant que lui le scrutait. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Yann le frappa au ventre, coup qui fit tomber l'homme à genoux.

Yann : Salopard !

Il s'apprêta à le frapper une nouvelle fois, déversant la colère de son cœur malmené par cette histoire, la peur de son mariage à la dérive, l'angoisse du bien-être d'Antonin, mais Etienne et Louis le ceinturèrent et le reculèrent du suspect. Lâchant sa béquille, le commissaire tenta de se débattre, mais les deux commandants résistèrent.

Yann : Ça te plaît de tuer des gens innocents, hein ? Ça t'excite ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Ça te plaît d'effrayer un gamin jour et nuit ?

Devant ses cris, Lyes et Alex se regardèrent, médusés.

Alex : Ils ont tous pété leur câble aujourd'hui, c'est pas possible.

Homme : Le gamin… C'est Antonin, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours agenouillé, il se redressa tant bien que mal, redressant les épaules, regardant Yann calmement.

Yann : C'est bon je suis calmé. J'ai dit c'est bon, lâchez-moi

Franchard et Duval s'exécutèrent, restant tout de même derrière leur commissaire, au cas où.

Yann : Tu le traques ?

Homme : Mais non ! Personne ne veut m'écouter ! Je me suis rendu ici de moi-même et on m'a sauté dessus sans que je sache pourquoi.

Yann : Tu te fous de moi en plus ?

Homme : Je peux parler, oui ?

Son ton catégorique ne laissa personne indifférent, et une soudaine angoisse s'empara de Yann sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

Yann : Je t'écoute. Et t'as intérêt à être très convaincant.

Gauthier: Je m'appelle Gauthier Mallet.

Yann stoppa toutes ses pensées lorsque ce nom lui parvint aux oreilles. Il redressa la tête, et fixa son regard dans celui de Gauthier, cherchant à ce souvenir de ce nom qui lui était familier. Trop familier peut-être. Et il se raidit instantanément lorsque cela le percuta. Gauthier vit son trouble et hocha la tête.

Gauthier : Oui, comme Antonin Mallet… Du moins, son premier nom. Je suis son oncle.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 :

Yann ne tenait plus en place dans la voiture qui fonçait au travers le dédalle des rues parisiennes, bien au-delà de la vitesse autorisée, se repassant sans cesse la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Gauthier quelques minutes auparavant, assemblant le puzzle, se souvenant des discussions, du moins des semblants de discussions qu'il avait eus avec Kévin, se maudissait intérieurement de l'avoir rejeter ainsi.

Yann : Plus vite Louis, plus vite !

Louis : Je peux pas aller plus vite.

Son ton paniqué replongea Yann dans la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis qu'il était sorti en trombe de son bureau, suivit de près par Franchard. Il composa à nouveau le numéro, mais comme la dizaine de fois précédentes, la tonalité sonna dans le vide.

Yann : Putain pourquoi il répond pas ! Merde !

Il balança le téléphone à travers l'habitacle de la voiture, se traitant une nouvelle fois de tous les noms, avant que son cœur sursaute lorsqu'il vit, au loin, la fumée noire.

Yann : Merde, merde, merde !

Louis eut à peine le temps de s'arrêter que Yann sortit de la voiture le plus rapidement possible, et l'effroi qui s'empara de lui le poussa à accélérer sa course, malgré sa jambe claudicante.

Louis : Attends ! Yann ! Attends les pompiers !

Mais déjà Yann s'engouffrait dans la maison ravagée par les flammes. Sans se soucier de la non présence des unités censées monter la garde. Seul son mari comptait.

Louis : BORDEL !

Regardant les têtes curieuses dépassées des fenêtres aux alentours, Louis ne put s'empêcher de les traiter de tous les noms. Fixant une fois de plus le brasier s'étendant à quelques mètres devant lui.

Louis : Aller, grouille-toi, Yann, grouille-toi.

Attendant encore quelques secondes, ne voyant toujours rien, il se lança à la suite de son supérieur.

Yann se couvrait le visage avec un torchon humide, avançant à tâtons dans la chaleur incandescente, la fumée lui brûlant les yeux.

Yann : KEVIN ?

Mis à part le bruit sourd du crépitement des flammes, aucun son ne lui parvint. Ayant fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, il monta à l'étage, manquant de se faire brûler une nouvelle fois par les flammes lui léchant la peau d'un peu trop près.

Il se dirigea directement vers la seule porte fermée, et l'ouvrit à la volée, crachant ses poumons. Il se détendit quelques secondes en l'apercevant étendu sur le lit, mais la peur reprit le dessus lorsqu'il ne le vit pas bouger. Le feu n'avait pas encore atteint la chambre, mais la chaleur était insupportable.

Il se dirigea vers le lit avec frénésie, posant une main sur la joue de Kévin, la tapotant pour le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Son cœur manquât un battement.

Yann : Kévin ? Aller debout ! Réveille-toi ! Faut qu'on sorte ! Aller

Mais il restait totalement inerte et étranger à la catastrophe qui était en train de s'accomplir. Yann paniqua, mais tenta de se concentrer, chassant immédiatement l'idée que son mari soit déjà mort. La fumée devenait de plus en plus épaisse, et avec elle les chances de sortie s'amenuisaient à chaque seconde.

Yann enleva le torchon qu'il tenait encore fermement devant sa bouche et son nez, avant de secouer Kévin, qui resta muet à toutes ses tentatives. Il se décida à apposer ses doigts soudainement tremblants contre le cou de son compagnon, redoutant l'instant. Les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux depuis qu'il était entré dans la fournaise redoublèrent, n'étant pas dues, cette fois, à la fumée. Il le sentait battre contre ses doigts, pas très fort, mais bien présent. Il regarda derrière lui et vit les flammes se dessiner insidieusement dans le couloir. Il reporta son attention sur le corps de Kévin, lâchant sa béquille, il passa une main sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos, et le souleva. Le temps que les pompiers arrivent, son mari allait décéder, et lui… Lui… Il ne savait pas.

Il embrassa son front, s'étonnant de la légèreté de ce corps qu'il tenait contre lui.

Yann : Je t'aime. Me lâche pas. On va sortir d'ici. Je vais te sortir d'ici.

Il sentit alors une main sur son dos et se retourna brusquement. Louis ! Louis, son ami, toujours de bons conseils, sa stabilité dans le travail, était là.

Yann : T'es fou ?

Louis : On pourrait parler plus tard ? Je suis en train de recracher toute la nicotine des 20 dernières années, là ! Il va comment ?

Yann : Il parle pas, il répond pas, il ne se réveille pas.

Louis : Raison de plus pour se magner le cul. Donne-le moi !

Yann : Non !

Louis : Ta jambe ?

Yann : Ça ira ! Aller, on y va.

Les flammes dansaient près d'eux à leur sortie, ayant ravagées les escaliers, se délectant des murs, rougeoyantes d'une valse infinie qui consumait tout sur son passage.

Louis : Merde !

Yann : De l'autre côté. J'ai vu une trappe l'autre jour.

Ils avançaient à l'aveuglette, commençant à suffoquer, n'entendant pas crier au dehors ; le battement de leurs cœurs noyés par la mélodie de ce brasier qui les enveloppait. Yann la savait là, devant eux, à quelques centimètres sans doute. Leur seule échappatoire possible. Ils y étaient presque. Mais le destin qui les avait brisés depuis ces derniers mois le rattrapa lorsque dans un bruit sourd, il releva la tête pour voir avec effroi le plafond céder. Il eut juste le temps se jeter sur Louis, enserrant un peu plus Kévin dans ses bras, avant que le toit s'écroule.

Au dehors, la consternation pesante. Au-dedans, un chaos sans nom.

Le Capitaine Simon scrutait la maison, toujours abasourdi par la nouvelle de son second. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Yann et Kévin depuis un peu plus d'un mois, mais l'attachement qu'il avait pour eux eut raison de lui. Il sentit les larmes poindre, les retenant avec difficulté, lorsqu'il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se retrouva face à deux hommes qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Etienne : Commandant Duval, et Lieutenant Moreno.

Eric : Vous êtes des amis.

Alex : Ouais. Ils sont où ?

Eric tourna son regard plus qu'explicite sur les décombres sifflotant.

Alex : Ils sont pas…

Etienne : Y'avait un troisième homme avec eux, le Commandant Franchard, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Eric se souvint du nom, et très vite le visage de l'homme qu'il avait côtoyé un mois plus tôt lors de l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie à deux de ses hommes et qui avait failli tuer Yann lui revint. Il secoua la tête négativement.

Alex : Ça craint !

Etienne s'apprêta à faire une réflexion, mais lorsqu'il vit la tête d'Alex et ses yeux brillants, il se contenta de lui poser une main sur l'épaule, tout en essayant de contenir ses propres larmes.

Eric : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

C'est un Alex dépité qui lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient appris durant la dernière heure.

Etienne : Et Antonin ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu lui non plus ?

Encore un hochement de tête négatif. Ils restèrent tous les trois prostrés un long moment, chacun se plongeant dans sa tristesse et son incertitude, lorsqu'une voix retentit.

Egard : Capitaine, Capitaine, ils sont là, on les a trouvés ! Ils sont vivants !

D'une synchronisation parfaite, les trois hommes se mirent à courir en direction d'Egard, se dandinant dans tous les sens, tandis que la pluie s'abattait enfin, finissant d'éteindre les braises rougissantes, apaisant la fumée oppressante, nettoyant le supplice vécu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Louis, la main dans le dos de Yann. Et Yann, penché sur le corps toujours inerte de Kévin, l'embrassant à n'en plus finir, avant que les pompiers l'éloignent délicatement afin de prendre en charge le Lieutenant. Louis releva la tête, noire de suie, les yeux rouges et irrités, la voix bien trop rauque, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Louis : On vous aurait bien trop manqués !

Etienne et Eric sourirent, tandis qu'Alex s'avança vers la civière dans laquelle était allongé Kévin, s'asseyant auprès de Yann.

Alex : Putain ! Mais vous nous avez fait flipper grave ! Ça va pas de me faire baliser comme ça, non ? J'ai failli faire dans mon froc à cause de vos conneries, là.

Yann releva la tête, semblable à celle de Louis, pour lui adresser un maigre sourire.

Alex : Ca va lui ?

Yann : Il se réveille pas.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Kévin

Egard : Il est toujours en vie, c'est le principal. On s'en occupe. Aller, Messieurs, en route !

Yann et Louis se virent imposer le masque à oxygène, et se relevèrent avec l'aide des pompiers.

Eric : Vous avez une carte de fidélité à l'hosto, genre 10 passages un plateau repas gratuit ; ou c'est juste le simple plaisir d'aller y faire un tour ?

La réflexion du Capitaine eut pour effet de dissiper la tension présente, et chacun partit à rire, même si dans certains esprits, le drame était toujours présent, apportant avec lui une plus grande crainte encore.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 :

Une pression sur sa main, une caresse sur sa joue… Il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux lourds de fatigue avant de les refermer immédiatement, éblouis par la clarté. Un son déformé parvint à ses oreilles, et se laissant guider, il reprit une nouvelle fois ses efforts, entre-ouvrant légèrement ses paupières. La première sensation fut celle de sa gorge sèche et de son estomac douloureux, avant de sentir une légère compression au niveau des poumons. Il porta la main sur son visage, voulant ôter la chose faisant pression sur ses joues, mais une main l'arrêta.

Yann : Tu dois garder ça encore un peu.

Il se concentra alors sur son mari, puis les sons du monitoring lui parvinrent. Il regarda distraitement autour de lui, la main réconfortante de Yann venant se poser une nouvelle fois sur sa joue.

Yann : T'es à l'hôpital. Tout va bien.

Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Yann : Repose-toi. Je suis là.

Ne luttant plus contre la fatigue qui l'appelait, il se laissa emporter une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil profond.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il refit surface, tentant de se remémorer les derniers évènements, avant de se mettre à tousser. Un verre d'eau fut glissé à ses lèvres, qu'il but avec délectation.

Yann : Comment tu te sens ?

Kévin : Bizarre.

Il apposa ses mains sur son ventre.

Yann : T'as eu un lavage d'estomac ?

Kévin : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Yann prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta l'incendie, sa non réaction, et le résultat des analyses effectuées, indiquant qu'il avait ingurgité une forte dose de calmants, même calmants prescrits à Yann un mois plus tôt pour ses blessures. Le cerveau de Kévin fit un tour à 360 degrés, essayant de réaliser.

Kévin : Mais… j'ai rien pris. Yann, je te jure que…

Yann : Chut, je sais. Tu as été drogué.

Kévin : Quoi ? Mais…

Il s'arrêta de respirer une seconde, le puzzle s'emboitant devant lui. Le verre d'eau avant qu'il s'endorme…

Kévin : Antonin ?

Yann : Oui. C'était lui… depuis le début.

Kévin : Il a… Pyromane ?

Yann : C'est lui, oui. Je suis navré Kévin, vraiment. De ne pas t'avoir cru, d'avoir mis ta parole en doute, de… de comment je me suis comporté avec toi… Tout ce que tu me disais… Et je pouvais pas…te croire. Ça m'a tellement foutu en rogne… Et hier soir… Je suis navré. Je me dégoute. Je…

Kévin : Je me sens mal.

Yann se leva d'un bon, lui tendant un haricot juste à temps. Kévin vomit les restes de charbon contenus dans son estomac avant de s'affaler sur l'oreiller. Yann lui tendit un verre, qu'il s'empressa de vider pour se nettoyer la bouche et s'hydrater. C'est épuisé qu'il se laissa choir dans le lit, fermant les yeux, tentant de réguler sa respiration laborieuse, essayant de laisser voguer son esprit loin des questions qui s'imposaient, se concentrant sur la main de Yann sur son front plutôt que sur son estomac douloureux.

Il sentit un léger baiser sur son front et son regard percuta celui de son époux. Il fronça les sourcils

Kévin : T'as l'air crevé.

Yann : Je t'ai pas quitté depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Kévin : Ça fait combien de temps

Yann : 12 heures.

Kévin : J'ai été dans le cirage tout ce temps-là ?

Yann : Quasiment, oui. Ta mère est passée te voir.

Kévin : Comment elle va ? Et Louis ?

Yann : Louis va bien, il est resté quelques temps, mais est rentré se reposer. Tu connais ta mère, malgré sa force de caractère, elle a craqué. Entre toi, Louis, cette histoire…

Kévin : Elle l'adorait.

Yann : Oui.

Kévin : Et toi ? Ça va ?

Yann : Tout va bien, quelques chauffements çà et là, mais rien de bien méchant. J'ai juste le droit à une attelle !

Il leva sa jambe pour montrer à Kévin, qui se renfrogna.

Yann : J'ai un peu trop forcé je crois.

Kévin : Merci.

Yann : De quoi ?

Kévin : De m'avoir… sorti de là.

Yann leva un sourcil, étonné, avant de comprendre où son mari voulait en venir.

Yann : Kévin, tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais… enfin que j'allais te laisser !

Kévin tourna légèrement la tête devant un Yann totalement décontenancé. Cette fois-ci, il en était certain, le pardon n'allait pas être facile à obtenir.

Yann : Je t'aime Kévin.

Cette phrase sortie comme un murmure, et le lieutenant ferma les yeux, cachant par ce geste, les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Beaucoup trop de choses venaient de se dérouler, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les détails de cette vérité atroce qu'il avait bien imaginée, mais à laquelle il se refusait malgré tout. Epuisé, il se laissa dériver vers le monde des rêves, ou son cauchemar éveillé ne serait plus, du moins pendant quelques heures.

Quand il se réveilla, il eut un mouvement de recul face au visage qui se tenait penché au-dessus de lui.

Alex : Désolé. J'voulais pas te faire flipper.

Kévin : C'est juste que je suis pas habitué à voir ta tronche d'aussi près quand je me réveille.

Alex : J'ai bien failli faire une crise cardiaque avec c't'histoire. Entre ton mec qui se la joue superman et toi la belle au bois dormant… Vous pourriez pas vivre, je sais pas moi, une vie normale… comme tout le monde quoi ! Putain c'est vraiment moche tout ça.

Les yeux de Kévin se voilèrent de tristesse, et Alex se rendit compte de son manque de tact.

Alex : Merde. J'suis navré mon pote.

Kévin : C'est pas grave. C'est juste… j'avais tellement espéré me tromper. Tout était trop beau. Et tout à foutu le camp.

Alex se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Alex : J'suis trop con. Excuse-moi.

Kévin : Y'a rien à excuser.

Alex : Si je peux faire quelque chose…

Kévin : Juste… me laisser. Je suis encore un peu sonné je crois.

Alex : Ok. Je repasserais. Et surtout, t'hésites pas, si y'a quoique ce soit tu m'appelles, ok ?

Kévin: Ok. Alex?

Alex: Wesh

Kévin: Merci.

Il avait tellement fait le forcing, luttant contre l'avis des médecins et de son mari, qu'il était enfin de retour chez eux deux jours seulement après la tragédie. Chez eux… leur appartement. Ravi que ce lieu ait échappé à la catastrophe, malheureux aux souvenirs se dessinant dans sa mémoire. L'accueil de ce petit garçon qui avait bouleversé son existence, le revoyant encore lui sauter au coup, son rire raisonnant à ses oreilles, la demande d'adoption de Yann sur le canapé lui tendant les bras… Ne réalisant pas encore totalement comment tout avait dérapé si vite.

Yann : Tu veux t'allonger ? T'as l'air éreinté

Kévin secoua la tête et se déplaça jusqu'au canapé ou il se laissa tomber. Il effleura le coussin du bout des doigts, de peur de se brûler aux souvenirs qui l'assaillirent. Souvenirs heureux et pourtant si peu nombreux pour lui, mais qui lui avaient rempli le cœur. Revoyant Antonin s'accrocher à lui, lui raconter sa journée lorsqu'il travaillait, son sourire mutin, se rappelant ses propos directs qui l'avaient fait sourire, cette joie de se retrouver en famille avec Yann, leurs moments partagés qui s'effacèrent pour laisser place à des images plus noires : la première fois où Antonin l'avait agressé verbalement, le premier reproche quand il ne l'avait pas appelé, ce coup contre sa cuisse qui avait laissé une marque mais dont il ne s'était pas inquiété, ce coup au visage qu'il avait reçu sans rien voir venir, après que la discussion, au départ cordiale, tournant autour de leurs impératifs, ne dérape, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il s'en souvenait comme s'il y était, expliquant à Antonin, qui se sentait rejeté, pourquoi Yann était aussi souvent absent, pourquoi ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord afin qu'il puisse travailler en mi-temps afin de s'occuper de Lui. Lui relatant une nouvelle fois la situation précaire dans laquelle tous trois se trouvaient. A ce moment-là, en lui promettant de toujours être là pour lui, le regard d'Antonin avait changé subitement, passant d'un bleu intense à un noir effrayant. Et sans plus d'explication, le garçon avait abattu son poing sur sa joue avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Totalement décontenancé que Kévin avait repoussé Yann lorsque ce dernier était rentré.

Il s'était déjà posé des questions sur le caractère très changeant de l'enfant, ayant déjà aperçu en coin son regard si heureux une seconde, si rageur la seconde suivante. Ses sautes d'humeur, ses colères qu'il ne comprenait pas et dont il était le seul témoin. Il avait essayé d'en discuter avec Yann, afin de pouvoir aider au mieux d'Antonin. Car malgré tout, il s'était tellement attaché à ce garçon qu'il considérait comme son fils, qu'il aurait tout fait pour le soutenir. Mais les conversations avec son mari avaient très vite tournées à la dispute, ce dernier ne voulant pas le croire, allant jusqu'à le traiter de menteur, totalement obnubilé par l'image de l'enfant parfait qu'il avait sous son toit.

Puis cet incident, cette fugue, juste après laquelle un incendie avait été rapporté, faisant l'amalgame avec une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Yann au mois de décembre, lorsque son époux avait appelé chez eux pour prendre des nouvelles d'Antonin. Yann lui avait alors dit, en rigolant, qu'il avait eu l'impression que le garçon avait couru le marathon de New-York. Juste après, la nouvelle d'un nouveau feu leur avait été apprise. De nouveau, son esprit se tourna sur ce coup de poing sur sa jambe, ce soir-là, car il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'appeler.

Les doutes s'étaient insinués de plus en plus dans son esprit, allant jusqu'à se maudire de penser un enfant de 8 ans pyromane, se dégoutant au plus haut point; mais revivant les crises, les regards fuyants, les cris et le comportement versatile d'Antonin, il n'avait pu faire autrement. Ressassant cette conversation sur la vengeance, si anodine sur le moment. Et ce psy qu'il avait contacté après réception du rapport psychologique des services sociaux, mettant en évidence de sérieux troubles du comportement et de la personnalité… Les mots haineux d'Antonin lui revinrent en tête, lui crachant au visage qu'il ne serait jamais son père et qu'il serait plus heureux sans lui. Pourquoi lui et uniquement lui? Alors qu'Antonin avait eu l'air de l'apprécier au premier regard. Avait-il failli d'une quelconque manière ? N'avait-il pas tenu ses promesses suffisamment ? Comme ce jour de Noël ou, pour la 1ere fois, Antonin s'était montré cruel:

Antonin : Tu sors J'peux venir ?

Kévin : Non bonhomme, je suis désolé, il faut que j'aille travailler.

Antonin : Mais t'avais dit que tu resterais ici ! Avec moi ! T'avais promis.

Kévin : Antonin.

Antonin : T'es méchant !

Plusieurs fois, comme ça, ou il avait été retenu à cause du travail, alors qu'il avait promis à l'enfant de rester à ses côtés, le garçon s'en était pris à lui verbalement.

Son mariage en avait lourdement pâti, et lui-même s'était senti couler, mais pour cet enfant, il aurait tout fait. Absolument tout.

Yann : Mon amour ?

Kévin sursauta.

Yann : Ça va ?

NON ! Non, rien n'allait. Il avait eu raison, et il se dégoutait. Il avait touché le bonheur du bout des doigts, espérant malgré tout un miracle, essayant de se persuader qu'il faisait fausse route, mais son cauchemar s'était révélé exact. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler pour s'échapper de cette vérité qui le faisait trembler, de remonter le temps et de comprendre comment et pourquoi son fils, du moins celui qu'il avait considéré comme tel, en était arrivé là. Son fils, toujours introuvable… Dans la nature… Son fils, 8 ans, 5 incendies, et tellement dangereux. Il voulait s'enfuir, mais ses jambes ne bougeaient pas. Dans cet enfer éveillé qui était le sien, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas capable de lutter. Incapable de se battre. Il s'enlisait, et personne n'était là pour le sauver. Il s'était senti de trop dans la relation fusionnelle que Yann entretenait avec Antonin, rejeté, n'ayant pas sa place ; et aujourd'hui, dans ce futur qui lui tendait les bras, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la volonté suffisante pour se reconstruite, ni la hargne de retrouver le semblant de place qui avait été la sienne. Il doutait même que les deux grands verts de son mari, penché sur lui, lui apportent le courage nécessaire pour panser les blessures de son cœur meurtri.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 :

Yann le regardait se perdre un peu plus, se maudissant intérieurement de cette situation. Dès que Kévin lui avait fait part de ses doutes, au départ basés sur les changements de caractère d'Antonin, il s'était énervé. Lui disant qu'il rêvait, qu'Antonin était seulement un enfant déstabilisé par ce qu'il avait vécu, sans repères fixes. Que son comportement n'était dû qu'à ça. Et plus Kévin avait insisté, plus Yann s'était braqué.

Il n'avait rien vu des sautes d'humeur décrites par son mari, et l'avait traité de menteur. Disant qu'il affabulait, que c'était lui qui s'était accroché à Antonin le premier, et qui le repoussait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas voulu justifier le comportement de Kévin, se sentant soudainement trahi. Il s'était tellement attaché à Antonin que plus rien ne franchissait ses oreilles. Les constatations de son mari, qu'il avait considérées comme des reproches, l'avaient fait sortir de ses gonds plus d'une fois, ne l'entendant plus, ne l'écoutant plus. Il avait fait, de son propre chef, la démarche du dossier d'adoption, et voir Kévin douter de son fils avait été de trop. Il s'était senti acculé, trahi par son mari dans leur désir de famille. Il ne le comprenait plus. Et puis… ce soir-là, lorsqu'il était rentré, et que Kévin l'avait repoussé. Il avait vu la marque sur sa joue. S'en était suivit une explication qu'il n'avait pas digéré. Comment son époux osait-il dire que son fils l'avait frappé. Un enfant de 8 ans ? Un gamin ? Ce soir-là, le dialogue avait définitivement été rompu. Lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ce fils qu'il chérissait, laissant Kévin de côté. Et lorsque, petit à petit, Kévin lui avait part de ses doutes sur l'incendiaire, Yann s'était retrouvé au pied du mur, ne voulant croire aux dires de son mari. La tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour son époux avait fait place à la colère et la rage; deux sentiments avec lesquels il avait appris à vivre, les délaissant seulement dans le réconfort de l'amour qu'Antonin lui portait.

Et puis… Son comportement. 3 jours auparavant. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Kévin à ce moment-là lui revenait en flash-back. Il avait dégoûté de voir, une fois de plus, son mari se murer dans ses retranchements. Il n'avait plus eu la patience de l'écouter, et lui avait dit des mots qu'il regrettait amèrement. Son cœur se serra, une envie de vomir le happant à sa réaction.

Il s'était servi de Kévin comme d'un esclave sexuel, sans vergogne, sans remords… du moins… sur le moment. Il l'avait entendu vomir, et à cet instant il s'était maudit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse en arriver à une telle extrémité. Sa souffrance, ses doutes aussi, peut-être, commençant à s'insinuer malgré tout dans son esprit par rapport à ce qu'avait Antonin à son compagnon un peu plus tôt, l'horreur des théories de Kévin sur le garçon, ses peurs sur son mariage qui prenait l'eau, tout l'avait conduit à se comporter en ordure. Purement et simplement. En être détestable. Kévin, l'être qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, plus que sa raison, l'homme qui avait changé sa vie, l'homme qu'il s'était juré de choyer… et qu'il avait traité comme un moins que rien. Comme un objet, son objet. Sa chose. Vulgairement. Il se faisait horreur et se méprisait. Mais le mal était fait.

Et quand il avait vu l'homme au commissariat. Monsieur Mallet… La révélation était tombée. L'oncle d'Antonin. Celui qui le poursuivait dans ses cauchemars. Des cauchemars qui n'en étaient pas. Il avait alors compris. Compris qu'Antonin s'était fichu d'eux dès le départ, jouant avec leurs nerfs, les envoyant sur une fausse piste. Sa discussion avec Gauthier lui avait fait avoir un haut le cœur. Les parents biologiques d'Antonin étaient morts dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il avait 4 ans. Et déjà, certains troubles étaient apparus. Gauthier s'était occupé de son neveu quelques temps, mais le petit était devenu violent. Il mentait sans cesse, et à 5 ans, un jour que Gauthier préparait le repas, il l'avait vu s'approcher de lui, un couteau à la main.

Il avait pris peur devant ce garçon si changeant, et l'avait finalement confié aux services sociaux, se gardant de leur dire les déboires qu'il avait eus avec l'enfant, se gardant aussi de donner son identité. Espérant ainsi qu'il tombe sur une famille qui arrive à le calmer et à l'abreuver de l'amour parental qu'il avait perdu si tôt. Malheureusement, son caractère refaisant surface, les diverses familles d'accueil avaient baissées les bras. Ne supportant plus ce garçon irascible à l'humeur changeante, souvent violent, parfois mélancolique. Un garçon qui savait monter les gens les uns contre les autres. Gauthier s'était, malgré tout, tenu régulièrement informé sur la santé de son neveu. C'est pourquoi il s'était rendu anonymement, comme à chaque fois, au centre, quelques mois plus tôt. Jour où Antonin avait fugué. Puis, il s'était inquiété des actualités quelques mois plus tard. Lorsque les incendies se faisaient plus présents aux infos. Il avait mené son enquête en toute discrétion. Guidé sans doute par les quelques liens forgés avec Antonin. Connaissant ses problèmes psychologiques. Toujours bouleversé par l'épisode de la cuisine des années auparavant. Se disant que s'il avait essayé de le tuer, il aurait pu, finalement, passer à l'acte. Et il avait retrouvé sa piste. Le sachant protégé et gardé par des policiers. Il s'était rendu plus d'une fois devant l'appartement, mais ce jour-là, leurs regards s'étaient enfin croisés. Il avait eu un doute, voulant faire part à Yann de ses peurs, puis il les avait vus. Ces flics. Et s'était dit qu'ils l'arrêteraient pour son comportement bizarre ; sans qu'il ait le temps de parler. Alors il était parti. Espérant trouver le moment opportun. Sans se douter un instant qu'il était recherché depuis 6 mois… une ruse d'Antonin, pour éloigner tous soupçons. Ses pseudos cauchemars imaginés… Incendiant les maisons des familles dans lesquelles il avait vécu, se vengeant de son abandon. Une fois de plus, Gauthier les avait éclairés, leur indiquant le lien manquant entre les victimes. La seule chose que les policiers n'avaient pas vérifiée. Comment auraient-ils pu ? Ils avaient alors compris le pourquoi des produits utilisés comme combustibles, une chose sur laquelle leurs résonnements s'étaient heurtés.

Yann avait alors découvert le véritable tempérament de son « fils » : Un manipulateur, un mythomane, un meurtrier. Puis le rapport psychologique des services sociaux, dénotant des troubles chez ce gamin d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, grâce à laquelle il avait réussi à commettre tous ces meurtres, lui était revenu. Les dires de Kévin s'étaient alors imposés à lui, le puzzle s'emboîtant dans son esprit horrifié. Il était sorti en trombe du commissariat, suivit de Louis, essayant d'appeler chez lui, sans réponse. Découvrant fébrilement Kévin totalement inconscient au milieu des flammes. Et les analyses sanguines révélant un surdosage médicamenteux. Il s'en était voulu, terriblement. Il n'aurait de cesse de s'en vouloir… De ne pas l'avoir cru, de l'avoir traité de la pire manière qui soit, d'avoir privilégié son désir de paternité à son époux.

Son époux, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Et Yann sentit les larmes monter. En si peu de temps, leur désir commun leur avait bouffé la vie, avait rongé leur couple, pour se terminer en cauchemar. Non seulement leur garçon se révélait être un meurtrier et un manipulateur hors-pair, mais ils l'avaient perdu. Et s'étaient perdus eux-mêmes. Yann se redressa, soufflant un grand coup. Son mari était à bout, et malgré cette horreur qui ne finirait pas de les hanter, il se devait de l'aider. De les aider tous les deux. Se faire pardonner, et épauler Kévin au mieux. Mais, pour la première fois, il se surprit à douter. Aurait-il la force de surmonter tout ça ? Pour deux ? Trouverait-il les mots adéquats pour le rassurer ? Serait-il assez solide pour le relever et le porter ? Et lui, aurait-il assez de ressources pour encaisser ?


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : **

Il raccrocha le téléphone, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser. Il se tourna vers son mari, endormi sur le canapé.

Cette nuit avait été rude. Kévin refusant de le laisser le toucher, ne lui répondant que par nécessité, refusant de le regarder. Il avait été chercher une couverture dont il avait couvert son homme. Une fois celui-ci endormi, il était revenu et s'était assis dans un fauteuil, à ses côtés. Résistant à l'envie de le consoler, son toucher n'étant plus apprécié. A qui la faute ? A lui, uniquement à lui.

Aux aurores, ayant veillé Kévin toute la nuit, il était partie prendre une douche, incapable de dormir malgré la fatigue de plomb qui s'était abattue sur ses épaules. Sans avertissement, des larmes de détresse s'étaient mises à couler. Se noyant à l'eau qui parsemait son corps. Larmes d'inquiétude pour son mari, larmes qu'il avait refusé de verser à l'hôpital, mais qui menaçaient depuis 4 jours tant sa peur de le perdre avait été intense. Larmes de désespoir et de perdition concernant la situation dans laquelle les avait laissés Antonin. Larmes de rage et de fureur contre lui-même et son tempérament. Ses pleurs avaient duré un long moment, puis il était sorti. Regardant ses yeux rougis dans le miroir embué. Refusant de craquer devant Kévin, il s'était passé un coup d'eau froide, espérant se donner meilleure mine. Il avait merdé. A lui de réparer. Il devrait se montrer fort pour deux.

Il avait alors téléphoné aux services sociaux, leur expliquant la situation. Relatant les faits qui les avaient abasourdis autant qu'eux l'étaient. Puis à Louis, savoir comment il allait, comment se passait les choses du côté de Brigitte, qui mourrait d'envie de voir son fils. Eux non plus n'avaient pas dormi, Louis ayant délégué à Etienne, ne trouvant pas la force d'aller au commissariat.

Etienne, qu'il avait ensuite appelé, pour savoir pourquoi les renforts postés aux alentours de la maison n'étaient pas intervenus en voyant le feu se déclarer. Un appel anonyme, selon Duval, les avaient obligés à partir en urgence. Yann lui avait alors demandé de faxer la photo du petit Antonin à tous les services et à la brigade des mineurs, dans tous les commissariats de France. La réalité l'avait heurté de plein fouet, cette réalité que Kévin s'était acharné à lui faire voir et qu'il avait refusée. Et malgré l'amour qu'il portait à Antonin, se cœur s'était encore resserré à l'idée que ce dernier était un meurtrier, ayant tué 6 personnes, ayant voulu tuer Kévin ; et menacée une huitième : son oncle, Gauthier. Gauthier qui, selon ses dires, n'avait pu se résoudre à aller signaler l'incident de la cuisine à la police, de peur de perturber encore un peu plus son neveu. S'il l'avait fait, peut-être qu'aucune de ces atrocités n'aurait été commise. Peut-être qu'un praticien assermenté aurait pu déceler un réel trouble chez ce garçon, peut-être que ce dernier aurait pu être aidé… Peut-être… Mais avec des si et des peut-être, les gens réinventeraient le monde.

Ce monde dans lequel Yann était partagé entre amour et haine vis-à-vis d'Antonin. Oui, il l'aimait, mais ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'il avait failli faire à Kévin, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne remettait pas en cause son implication dans l'éloignement de son couple. Car s'il était un manipulateur qui avait su l'éloigner de Kévin, il aurait dû écouter son mari.

Le café passé, il se délecta de ce précieux nectar, oubliant une seconde cette situation au contact du liquide brûlant sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce moment de répit ; les rouvrant en entendant du bruit, pour faire face à un Kévin, les traits plus que tirés.

Yann : Bonjour.

Un hochement de tête pour toute réponse, mais il s'en contenta. Lui servant une tasse de café.

Yann : T'as faim ? J'peux descendre à la boulangerie si…

Kévin : Te fatigues pas. Je pourrais rien avaler, de toute manière.

Il le vit s'asseoir, la tête baissée, et sa culpabilité le happa une nouvelle fois. En désespoir de cause, il lui attrapa ses médicaments qu'il posa à ses côtés. Kévin soupira et leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

Kévin : C'est pas en jouant aux infirmières que ça changera quoique ce soit à ce qui s'est passé.

Il le regarda se lever et se diriger à l'étage, avant de s'appuyer de tout son poids sur le plan de travail. Son dégoût de lui-même telle une chape de plomb sur les épaules, qui le martelait.

Oppressé. Seul mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. L'eau chaude coulant sur peau, il tenta vainement de se détendre, essayant de faire partir les nœuds et d'oublier les tensions de son corps. Sans résultat. Son esprit le hantant sans cesse. Le récit de son mari sur les détails de l'affaire, résonnant à ses oreilles. Lui, cherchant désormais sa place. 6 mois durant, il avait eu un enfant, son enfant, et malgré les affrontements permanents avec Antonin les derniers mois, il l'avait aimé. Malgré ses actes atroces, il l'aimait encore. Son désir de paternité trop tôt avorté, son mariage entaché, ses regrets de n'avoir pas pu aider le garçon comme il aurait dû, comme un parent digne de ce nom l'aurait fait, son cœur morcelé, ses larmes résistantes à couler… il se sentait si vide.

Se séchant rapidement, regardant son reflet dans le miroir, il ne vit rien. Seulement un corps ravagé par les tourments, affaibli par les derniers évènements ; dont aucune vie se dégageait. Car s'il avait lutté tant de temps, il était fatigué. Moralement vidé. Quelques mois en arrière, il aurait tout fait pour essayer de se reconstruire. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus personne pour l'aider… Avait-il encore le courage d'affronter les prochains jours, les prochains mois ? De réapprendre à vivre avec l'absence cuisante d'un enfant et le caractère de son mari ? Et pire, en avait-il seulement l'envie ?


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : **

Yann : Un contrecoup psychologique ? Vous expliquez ça par… un contrecoup psychologique ? Ce gamin a tué avec préméditation à cause d'un contrecoup psychologique ? Putain, pour entendre des conneries pareilles moi aussi je veux bien me faire payer 90€ de l'heure, tiens !

Il se retourna, essayant de se calmer. Mais sans résultat. 3 jours qu'il tentait vainement de trouver une explication rationnelle sur le comportement d'Antonin… espérant par là même se rassurer. Se dire que ce n'était en rien sa faute. Même si une petite voix lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas responsable, son cœur prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire croire le contraire.

Dr Malroye : Monsieur Berthier, ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer, c'est que la perte de ses parents lui a causé un choc. On ne peut pas en être sûr, puisque le dossier médical de ses trois premières années reste toujours introuvable. Peut-être avait-il déjà des problèmes avant, nous ne le saurons jamais. Mais aux dires de votre mari et à la vue des éléments nouveaux que vous m'apportez, cet enfant a visiblement un problème psychotique.

Yann : Un psychopathe ?

Dr. Malroye : Non Monsieur Berthier, c'est totalement différent. Les troubles de l'humeur, les cauchemars que votre mari m'a relaté…

Yann : C'était pas de véritables cauchemars. Il s'est foutu de nous, depuis le début ! Il nous a menti et manipulé.

Dr Malroye : Peut-être… peut-être pas. Les hallucinations auditives, car il n'entendait que la voix de Monsieur Mallet, plus le reste, peuvent laisser penser qu'il serait atteint de schizophrénie.

Yann : il a 8 ans !

Dr Malroye : Cette maladie est souvent détectée à l'adolescence, si la chance est de notre côté. Avec un traitement les résultats sont très bons. Cependant, et même si les cas sont très rares, il est arrivé que certains de mes confrères soient confrontés à de très jeunes enfants atteints de ce trouble. C'est rare, mais possible. Je ne peux rien vous garantir, je ne l'ai jamais vu, et comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un phénomène peu répandu. Mais toutes les possibilités sont à envisager. Que ce soit celle-là ou bien d'autres. L'autre hypothèse à avancer est qu'il a transformé toute sa douleur en rage pour la retourner contre les personnes qui lui étaient plus ou moins proches. Sans prémices aucun. Beaucoup d'enfants réagissent de la sorte, surtout lorsqu'ils sont abandonnés ou privés de leurs parents très jeunes.

Yann : Mais ils ne se transforment pas en assassins !

Dr Malroye : Pas tous, mais certains. Ce phénomène est malheureusement plus répandu que vous ne le croyez.

Yann : En gros, il est fou, quoi !

Dr Malroye : Personne ne peut déterminer avec précision la folie. Les causes, les troubles et les réactions diffèrent d'un patient à l'autre. Le diagnostic est toujours risqué et hésitant. Peu de personnes ont été déclarées folles, Monsieur Berthier, car la folie à une raison que même les praticiens les plus assermentés ne comprennent pas. De même que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, la folie est incompréhensible pour la plupart d'entre nous.

Yann : Et pour ses mensonges…

Dr Malroye : La mythomanie est malheureusement très présente quelle que soit la pathologie. Ce sont des personnes qui savent mener leur entourage là où elles le veulent.

Yann : Il est dans la nature, personne ne l'a vu depuis plus d'une semaine. Il peut recommencer ?

Dr Malroye : Possible. Mais j'en doute.

Yann : Ok, alors c'était quoi, pour lui ? Un jeu ? Un passe-temps ?

Dr Malroye : D'après-moi, je pencherais pour l'idée de persécution. Il s'est senti abandonné par sa propre famille, son oncle, les familles dans lesquelles il s'est rendu, par votre mari aussi. Il s'en est juste pris aux personnes qu'il pensait responsable de sa situation.

Yann : « Juste pris » ? Vous vous fichez de moi là ! Des personnes sont mortes, Docteur. Des personnes qu'il a tuées ! Des êtres humains, pas des poupées de chiffons.

Dr Malroye : Le terme était mal choisi, je m'en excuse.

Yann : Ouais, vous pouvez ! Attendez… Kévin… Pourquoi il s'en est pris à lui ? Je veux dire, c'est vers lui qu'il s'est tourné en premier, et mon mari a toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit bien.

Dr Malroye : Votre époux m'a relaté divers incidents, qui ont découlé à chaque fois d'une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir. Le petit Antonin était très accès sur les promesses il me semble.

Yann : Oui. Il demandait toujours « Promis ?»

Dr Malroye : Ce sont de petites choses qu'un esprit malade enregistre. Et lorsqu'il se sent trahi, ou délaissé, il fait une fixation sur ça.

Yann : Il l'a frappé !

Dr Malroye : Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'esprit se fixe sur des choses. Et le sentiment d'abandon prend le dessus.

Yann : Mais c'est l'enfer ! Et vous croyez qu'il serait capable de revenir pour finir ce…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge lorsque les images de Kévin dans la maison lui revinrent.

Dr Malroye : Je ne peux pas me prononcer mais je ne pense pas qu'il essaiera de nouveau d'attenter à la vie de votre mari. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et même si ces mots sont durs à entendre, je crois sincèrement que c'est ce qu'il pense. En revanche, son oncle…

Yann : On l'a mis sous protection rapprochée. Juste au cas où…

Dr Malroye : Dans un endroit sûr ?

Yann : Oui, à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

Il se rassit, la tête dans les mains.

Yann : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Doc ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Dr Malroye : Par rapport à votre mari ?

Yann : Je suis complètement perdu. J'arrive pas… Depuis tout ça… Il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus. Il… sourit en présence de sa mère ou de ses amis, rigole, mais ça sonne si faux ! Quand il n'y a que moi, je me retrouve face à … je sais même pas… à un pantin désarticulé. Si je ne le forçais pas il ne mangerait même pas. Il reste assis sur le canapé la plupart de temps. Quand j'essaye de lui parler, il tourne la tête. Ça me rend malade. Je le vois dépérir et je peux rien faire. Faut m'aider Doc, s'il vous plaît ?

Devant le regard perdu de Yann, le médecin se leva. Vu le tempérament de cet homme, qu'il venait durant plus d'une heure, il savait que cela devait être dur pour lui de faire cette démarche… Cette demande. Repensant aux conversations qu'il avait eues avec Kévin durant deux mois, lui aussi s'était inquiété pour ce jeune flic qu'il avait senti plus démuni que jamais face aux crises de l'enfant. Et le savoir dans un tel état lui était peu supportable. Une situation comme celle-ci avait le don de faire éclater toute une vie, sans pouvoir arriver à la reconstruire.

Il se retourna vers Yann, lui tendant sa carte.

Dr Malroye : Votre mari est seul ?

Yann : Sa mère est avec lui.

Dr Malroye : Bien. Rendez-vous demain 11h.

Yann : Quoi ? Moi ?

Dr Malroye : Oui, vous. Si vous vous l'aider, commencer d'abord par vous aider vous- même.

Yann : J'ai horreur des psy.

Dr Malroye : Et je n'aime beaucoup les flics non plus. 11h, demain !

Yann : J'ai le choix ?

Dr Malroye : Vous avez le choix de ne pas revenir et de vous détruire, vous ainsi que votre mari, car croyez-moi, vous souffrez autant que lui de cette situation. Ou vous avez le choix de vous battre, mais pour ça, vous devez le vouloir.

Yann : Faudra que je m'allonge sur ce truc, là ?

Il pointa le divan d'un doigt inquisiteur, et le Dr Malroye partit dans un fou-rire

Dr Malroye : Croyez-moi, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne sert plus. C'est seulement pour la déco. A demain ?

Yann : Je sais pas…

Dr Malroye : Je vous attendrais.

Il le vit sortir, puis regagna sa chaise, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il reviendrait. L'amour pour son mari ne faisait aucun doute, et lui…. Lui… allait tout faire pour aider ce couple à se remettre sur les rails. Ça s'annonçait difficile et compliqué, mais il allait tout faire pour y arriver.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : **

Il caressait son plus beau souvenir du bout des doigts ; souvenir de son cœur, reprenant vie dans sa tête. Une photo d'eux, à Madrid, lors de cette journée si particulière qui avait chamboulée leurs vies. A jamais. Dessinant les contours du visage de son ange blond avec délicatesse, passant son pouce sur ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, accrochant ses fossettes qui rendaient toujours son visage rayonnant et juvénile. Sourire qui lui manquait atrocement. Seul, allongé sur ce lit qui lui paraissait trop grand, trop vide, trop froid. 1 mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incendie, 3 semaines qu'il parlait régulièrement avec le psy ; 1 semaine que Kévin lui reparlait à nouveau, se donnant la contenance d'une personne heureuse tandis que ses yeux s'égaraient dans ce vide qui l'habitait et auquel Yann n'arrivait pas à se résoudre.

Il voyait son mari lutter tous les jours contre cette vie qui leur avait été si cruelle, essayant de tenir bon et de se raccrocher à une existence précaire, à un futur incertain : son sourire, faux. Son regard : Hagard. Son esprit… Plusieurs fois Yann avait tenté de le faire parler de ce qu'il ressentait, mais Kévin avait toujours trouvé le moyen de se dérober, changeant de sujet ou le regardant sans rien dire avant de tourner la tête.

Tandis que lui se vidait le cœur et l'esprit de ses sentiments contraires qui se livraient une guerre sans merci au sein de son propre corps ; ayant une échappatoire grâce au Dr Malroye, qu'il appréciait ; avec qui, bizarrement, sa langue s'était déliée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ; qui ne le jugeait ni sur ses actes ni sur ses paroles, et l'aidait à se remettre sur les rails, Kévin s'était enfermé dans un silence affolant concernant les 6 derniers mois écoulés.

Face au Dr Malroye, Yann s'était laissé aller. Complétement. Faisant part de tout ce qui l'accablait, ne cachant rien. Et il avait fini par pleurer, plusieurs fois, se libérant d'un fardeau trop lourd sur une épaule réconfortante.

Il continuait ses caresses, serrant finalement la photo un peu plus contre son cœur, fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie que venait d'entamer son âme. Se nourrissant de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son mari. Laissant danser son esprit sur les moments heureux qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver. Retrouver ses mains douces, la chaleur de son corps, le réconfort de ses lèvres, la malice de ses yeux, son visage enjôleur et heureux.

Car il l'aimait et ne le laissera pas se détruire. Il était prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour que Kévin retrouve sa joie de vivre qui l'avait totalement enveloppé avec lui. Peu importe les moyens, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il se sentait apaisé par cette nouvelle force qui s'était emparée de lui. Il était prêt à tout affronter pour lui. Son mutisme, il faisait déjà avec. Mais il arriverait à le faire parler, un jour ou l'autre. Ses mots durs que Kévin n'avait pas encore prononcés mais auxquels il s'attendait, les sachant mérités. Ses reproches, qu'il subirait avec joie. Et enfin… ses pleurs… Kévin n'avait toujours versé aucune larme, et pour le sensible qu'il était, Yann savait que le jour où les vannes lâcheraient, rien ne pourrait les tarir avant un long moment. Alors oui, il était prêt. A l'affronter, à le consoler, à le prendre à bras le corps, à le rassurer, et à tout encaisser sans broncher.

Car ses bras seraient renforcés de la tendresse qu'il voulait lui donner. Ses actes seraient tous dirigés vers et pour lui. Ses mots seraient là pour le soutenir. Et son cœur, son cœur, lui, ne battait que pour Kévin, et ne battrait que pour son bonheur retrouvé.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 : **

Il releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et vit la tête de son homme dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Kévin : Je sors.

Yann : Tu vas où ?

Kévin : Juste… prendre l'air, c'est tout. J'ai besoin de sortir.

Il se leva, attrapant sa veste au passage.

Yann : Je t'accompagne. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux.

Kévin : J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Yann : Ok.

Il lâcha sa veste et s'approcha de lui, saisissant son visage entre ses mains, sentant une légère résistance de la part de son mari, avant que leurs regards se percutent.

Yann : Tu n'es pas seul Kévin. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, je t'aime. Tu as besoin de temps pour toi ? Pas de problème. Mais sache que quand tu rentreras, je serais là. Aujourd'hui comme demain, et comme tous les jours suivants. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas te détruire, Kévin. Et quand tu seras prêt, je serais encore et toujours là.

Kévin : Je peux pas… pas encore…

Yann : Je ne te force pas. Je te l'ai dit, quand tu seras prêt. Pas avant. Mais je reste là. Et je ne bouge pas. Je t'attendrais.

Kévin : Si j'ai pas envie que tu m'attendes ?

Yann : Alors t'es très mal barré. Parce que tu es mon mari et que je t'aime. Et que j'ai une sacrée détermination. Où que tu ailles où quoique tu fasses, tu me trouveras toujours auprès de toi.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, ne franchissant pas la barrière scellée, respectant les réticences dont son mari faisait preuve depuis son retour de l'hôpital ; avant de laisser tomber ses mains et de lui sourire.

Yann: Bonne balade, mon ange.

Kévin se tourna sans rien dire, et Yann fut parcouru d'une intense décharge. Il l'avait vu. Enfin. Cette petite flamme éteinte depuis si longtemps dans ses yeux. Si rien n'était gagné, une lueur d'espoir était née. Renforçant, par sa présence, la volonté de Yann.

Il avait erré quelques temps sans but, avant que ses pas le conduisent inconsciemment dans ce parc, auprès de ce même banc sur lequel les images de son mari et de lui-même regardant Antonin jouer dans l'aire de jeu lui reviennent douloureusement. Il se laissa tomber sur l'assise, vaguement conscient des gens qui allaient et venaient devant lui, son regard toujours fixé sur les balançoires et le toboggan. Une journée qui lui resterait gravée dans la mémoire juste par la simplicité du moment qu'ils avaient partagé durant leurs brèves vacances ; ces quelques heures ou il s'était senti si heureux.

Totalement déconnecté du monde alentour, il ne vit pas la personne s'approcher et s'asseoir à ses côtés, avant qu'une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule le fasse sursauter. Il accrocha son regard et un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres.

Louis : Alors, tu prends l'air ?

Kévin : Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Louis : J'ai repris le travail en fin de semaine dernière, il manque toujours du personnel, les journées sont bien remplies. Mais comme je savais que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi plus d'une semaine…

Le ton enjoué et malicieux de Louis agrandit son sourire un peu plus.

Louis : Que veux-tu, je suis vital pour ton existence !

Kévin : Ça va les chevilles ?

Louis : A merveille !

Louis partit à rire, évacuant lui aussi les tensions des derniers jours. Il avait été mis en arrêt trois semaines, profitant de cette accalmie pour se reposer et tenter de se remettre de la tragédie, qui l'avait chamboulé. Lui aussi s'était accroché à l'enfant, le considérant comme son petit-fils, et la situation l'avait anéantie. Il avait passé de longues heures au téléphone avec Etienne, et si ce dernier était loin d'être un psy reconnu, il l'avait aidé par sa présence et son écoute. Louis avait passé son temps entre Brigitte, affectée au plus haut point par ce qu'il s'était passé, la soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, et ses visites chez Yann et Kévin, qu'il était allé voir tous les jours, accompagné de Brigitte, qui s'inquiétait de voir son fils dans un état de léthargie comme elle ne l'avait jamais encore connu.

L'équipe se montrait d'un soutien sans faille, Lyes et Alex se montrant présents à la moindre occasion, tentant de relever Kévin. Même Eric et Etienne était passé les voir.

Cette dernière semaine, malgré le travail qui s'amoncelait, Louis avait téléphoné plusieurs fois à Yann des heures durant. Ce dernier lui avait fait part de sa démarche auprès du Dr Malroye, et l'entendre si résolu à l'autre bout du fil l'avait rassuré.

Louis : Vu ta tête, je vais pas te demander comment ça va.

Kévin : Si, ça va

Louis : Oh ! A d'autres hé !

Kévin : Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Louis : Ben, je sais pas… N'importe quoi du moment que ça apporte une réaction de ta part. Que t'as prévu d'aller faire un footing, d'aller au ciné, de passer de du temps avec ton mari peut-être ?

Kévin baissa la tête.

Louis : Il s'inquiète !

Kévin : Mmm

Louis : Oh mais merde vous faites un sacré bourriquot à tous les deux. Il regrette, Kévin. Il fait des choses, pour toi et uniquement pour toi et tu ne le remarques même pas !

Kévin : Quoi comme choses ? Et puis, comment tu sais tout ça ?

Louis : Il y'a une petite merveille de technologie, avec boutons numérologiques et un combiné qui s'appelle le téléphone !

Kévin : Pourquoi tu te fous de moi ?

Louis : Ah ben enfin une réaction ! Pour que tu te bouges mon vieux. Tu vas pas continuer comme ça, à ruminer. T'es en train de te laisser crever là. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ? Que ça fait plaisir à Yann de te voir comme ça ? Il est mort d'inquiétude et toi, tu vois rien. Relève la tête bordel, fais quelque chose, ce que tu veux, mais tu vas pas laisser cette histoire te bouffer.

Kévin : C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. T'as jamais eu d'enfant.

Louis se sentit piquer au vif et haussa le ton.

Louis : Mais qui t'es, toi, pour te permettre de me juger ? Tu sais quoi de ma vie, hein ? Et pour rappel, Antonin n'était pas encore ton fils.

Kévin : Quoi ? Parce qu'il aurait fallu que j'attende un bout de papier pour me permettre de l'aimer, c'est ça ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est.

Louis : Je sais pas ?...

Il se leva d'un bond, le saisissant fermement par le col, avant de le tirer violemment à sa suite.

Kévin : Arrête ! lâche-moi ! Louis ! Putain !

Il tentait de résister au possible, mais son corps fatigué n'était pas de taille à lutter face à la colère de Louis, qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu dans un tel état, et qui lui faisait… peur. Il se retrouva sur la chaussée à la sortie du parc, Louis le plaquant contre son torse.

Fixant droit devant lui la circulation dense dont les crissements de pneus et les klaxons des conducteurs les plus impatients se faisaient entendre. Il voulut reculer mais Louis le maintint en place brutalement, une main agrippant le dos de sa veste, l'autre le pan de son blouson.

Kévin : Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu …

Louis : Tu vois ça ?

Kévin : Les voitures ?

Louis : Ouais. Tu veux te foutre en l'air, et ben vas-y. Dès que le feu passe au vert, tu te jettes sur la route. T'auras même pas le temps de voir venir.

Louis commença à le bousculer, et Kévin paniqua, tentant de le repousser et de rester sur la chaussée. Louis se mit à hurler, le poussant toujours.

Louis : Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? Crever ! Et ben vas-y ! Aies des couilles ! Sois un mec ! Fais-le.

Kévin : Non, Louis…

Louis : Fais-le je te dis ! De quoi t'as peur ? Que je te regarde ? Assume bordel ! Tu vas le faire, et devant moi!

Kévin se sentit mal, son corps tremblant comme une feuille, son visage rougissant, sentant des larmes de peur et de frustration poindre. Il fut retourné violemment par Louis, qui le saisit de ses deux mains par son tee-shirt dépassant de sa veste ouverte. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus total, Louis se calmant subitement, Kévin tremblant toujours.

Louis : Je veux que t'arrêtes tes conneries. Parce que voir l'homme que je considère comme mon fils se détruite comme ça, je peux pas.

Kévin enregistra soudainement les paroles, et le fixa.

Louis : T'as très bien entendu. Et c'est pas seulement parce que je suis sorti avec ta mère. Simplement que si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais aimé qu'il te ressemble. Alors oui, je te considère comme tel. Mais ne me laisse pas te regarder partir sans rien faire. Faut que tu te battes. Relève la tête nom d'un chien, fais ce que tu veux, mais fais-le. Si ce n'est pas pour moi ni pour ta mère, fais-le pour ton mari. Il n'attend que ça. Il n'attend que toi. Et fais-le pour toi par la même occasion.

Louis souffla mentalement, c'était la première fois qu'il osait prononcer les mots qu'il avait gardé pour lui si longtemps. Il espérait que ceux-ci, ainsi que son action de tout à l'heure, fassent effet d'électrochoc. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire le moindre mal, mais tout comme Yann, le voir dans un tel état lui était difficilement supportable.

Kévin : Je suis… désolé.

Et sans d'autres mots, les larmes se mirent à couler, encore et encore, s'écrasant sur le sol de tout le poids de son chagrin. Louis referma ses bras sur son corps épuisé, et Kévin se laissa aller. Enfin. Et si ses sanglots peinaient Louis au plus haut point, il les savait nécessaire pour la suite. Pour que Kévin puisse aller de l'avant pour se reconstruire. Pour se faire, il fallait que sa tristesse, sa frustration, sa culpabilité ressortent. Et même si c'était par les pleurs, Louis se sentit, pour la première fois en 3 semaines, soulagé. Car le premier pas vers l'avenir venait d'être franchit.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 : **

Une douce odeur lui chatouilla les narines lorsqu'il franchit le pallier. Il retrouva son homme entouré de casseroles, de restes de légumes éparpillés, un tablier totalement ravagé par des tâches diverses autour de la taille ; et se surprit à sourire. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était celle d'un véritable champ de bataille. Son mari, toujours assez bordélique, malgré ses efforts.

Kévin : Tu nous fais une version revisitée de Waterloo ?

Le ton jouasse et heureux de Kévin surprit Yann instantanément. Il se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'élargit en voyant le visage éclairé de son homme.

Yann : Je ne savais pas quand tu allais rentrer, alors pour patienter je me suis dit que j'allais cuisiner un petit truc. Ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on n'a pas mangé un vrai repas tous les deux.

Son ton était hésitant, ne voulant pas brusquer Kévin, ne voulant pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction tout l'après-midi lorsque cette idée lui était venue. Sa plus belle réponse fut le regard amoureux que lui adressa son époux, et Yann se détendit immédiatement.

Kévin : Excellente idée mon cœur.

A ces mots qu'il n'avait plus espéré entendre de sitôt, Yann sentit son propre cœur s'affoler dans une danse effrénée. Bien que son comportement radicalement opposé à celui qu'il avait en partant le fasse s'interroger, Yann se tût. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, tellement important pour lui. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle plénitude depuis des mois.

Le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance telle que Yann n'en revenait toujours pas. Bien que par moments, le regard de Kévin se faisait fuyant dans ses pensées perdues, son visage égaré refaisait surface presque immédiatement dans un sourire qui le faisait fondre. Ils parlaient de tout, de rien, évitant encore le sujet douloureux. Et sa surprise avait été encore plus plaisante lorsqu'il avait vu son époux manger. Pas tout, certes, mais il faisait lui aussi des efforts. Il était en train de servir le dessert lorsque Kévin attaqua de but en blanc.

Kévin : J'ai vu Louis cet après-m'

Yann : Vraiment ?

Dire qu'il était étonné que Kévin se confie à lui était l'euphémisme du siècle ; mais il était honoré de voir que le dialogue se renouait petit à petit.

Kévin : Je suis allé au parc, j'ai même pas réfléchi. C'est toi qui l'as appelé ?

De nouveau, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre. Il avait redouté la réaction de Kévin, mais il était si inquiet qu'il avait contacté Louis, en repos, afin de voir s'il pouvait se déplacer.

Yann : Oui. Je suis désolé mon ange, je sais que t'as besoin d'espace en ce moment, mais je m'inquiétais.

Kévin : Comment tu as su ? J'veux dire ? Pour le parc ? Que je m'y rendrais ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Il s'attendait à des cris, mais ce fut une voix douce qui l'interrogeait. Il prit sur lui et se rapprocha doucement pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre son intention et de partir si cela le pesait. Mais Kévin n'en fit rien. Il s'enhardit alors un peu plus, venant s'accroupir devant lui en lui saisissant les mains.

Yann : Mon ange, c'est pas parce qu'on s'est éloignés ces derniers temps que je ne sais pas par quoi tu passes. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu penses, mais je te connais. Je sais que cette situation est très dure pour toi, et je sais aussi que les souvenirs heureux ne s'effaceront jamais. Ils sont sacrés. Et à mes yeux aussi. Je te connais, Kévin, je sais que tu as mal, que tu souffres. Car je souffre tout autant. J'ai été un beau salop avec toi, mais je t'aime trop pour te laisser comme ça. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, je ne m'en cherche pas, y'a rien à dire. J'ai merdé. La manière dont je t'ai traité ce soir-là, je ne me la pardonnerais jamais. Et ce que je t'ai dit durant tous ces mois… C'est… Tout ça pour te dire que malgré mes actes et mes paroles, je t'aime. Je tiens à toi. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et que je ne laisserais pas mon mari, auquel j'ai promis mon soutien, m'échapper sans rien faire.

Kévin Laporte, je t'ai désiré dès le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Je t'ai apprécié dès notre premier rendez-vous. J'ai cru devenir fou lorsque j'ai pensé t'avoir perdu. Notre installation ensemble est un souvenir qui restera gravé à jamais en moi. Le plus beau jour de ma vie, plus précisément les trois plus beaux jours de ma vie ont été ceux où je t'ai rencontré, où tu m'as demandé en mariage, et celui où je t'ai dit OUI, devant le maire et nos amis. J'ai craqué son ton corps dès que je t'ai vu ; mais avant tout, je t'ai aimé à la première seconde où nos mains se sont serrées. Je ne savais pas que ce verbe existait… avant toi. Tu m'as appris à le connaître, à le vivre et le conjuguer de toutes les manières qui soient. J'ai aimé ton sourire et ta candeur, j'aime ta douceur, ta naïveté qui me fait fondre, ta joie de vivre qui me transporte, tes opinions qui divergent des miennes, ton caractère si complémentaire au mien, ta présence qui me rassure et me rend fort, simplement parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours. Parce que j'ai beau être un gros con, j'peux plus me passer de toi.

Il se sentit fébrile, n'ayant rien prévu de tout ça. Il venait de parler avec son cœur, comme le Dr Malroye lui avait conseillé plusieurs fois de le faire. Aucun mot n'était prévu, et de nouveau l'angoisse l'étreignit. Avait-il été trop loin ? Avait-il braqué Kévin ? Avait-il fichu à l'eau ce qu'il avait espéré être le début d'un progrès entre eux ? Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser des mots qu'il venait de déclamer, car il n'en regrettait aucun. Mais le silence pesant et le regard lourd de Kévin le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Yann : Kévin, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, gueule moi dessus si tu veux, mais pour l'amour du ciel, je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose.

Complétement tétanisé, il ne le vit pas se pencher vers lui. C'est lorsque les lèvres de son époux rencontrèrent les siennes qu'il réalisa. Qu'il réalisa que la langue de Kévin demandait de nouveau accès à la sienne. Fermant les yeux, il lui attrapa la nuque, laissant glisser ses doigts sur cette peau qui lui avait tellement manquée, savourant ce contact contre sa paume frémissante, sa langue retrouvant avec plaisir celle de son homme, la goûtant avec délicatesse, redécouvrant avec délice la saveur de celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il se laissa totalement aller à ce contact fiévreux, se délestant de ses tensions, de ses craintes, qui lui pesaient plus que tout ; et à sa joie de retrouver enfin cet homme qui le rendait fou, se mêlèrent ses larmes. Larmes de satisfaction, larmes de béatitude, larmes de bonheur. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, Yann gardant les yeux fermés, savourant encore les sensations dans lesquelles il avait été emporté. C'est lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Kévin sur sa joue qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité ; et avec les deux yeux azurs scintillants tout autant que les siens.

Kévin : Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?

Yann : Parce que je t'aime. Parce que t'es là. Parce que je suis heureux. Et que c'est le plus beau des cadeaux qui soit.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : **

Kévin se sentait apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il commençait à reprendre goût à quelque chose. Louis n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, mais il lui avait fait réaliser que, malgré la douleur qui l'oppressait, la vie continuait. Et avec elle, des choses qui valaient le coup de se battre. Il était loin de s'imaginer de nouveau père, il ne le pouvait pas. Dès qu'il repensait à Antonin, la peine le rattrapait. Mais son mari, qui, depuis des semaines, faisait preuve d'une force et d'un soutien sans failles, venait de lui prouver, une fois de plus, que malgré ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il restait là, présent pour lui. Ne le brusquant pas, le laissant aller à son rythme, ne lui posant aucune question. Le laissant venir à lui.

Un changement de comportement radical qui étonnait Kévin, mais dont il le remerciait.

Ce diner écoulé lui avait fait un bien fou. Et le baiser échangé avec son homme encore plus. Après le mouvement d'humeur de Louis, il était resté avec lui, se confiant sur tout ce qui le rongeait, ses craintes sur l'avenir, et s'était étonné lui-même de voir avec quelle facilité il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qui lui avait fait perdre pieds. Et comme toujours, Louis s'était montré d'une écoute et d'une patience infinies.

Kévin savait qu'il devrait en parler à Yann tôt ou tard ; seulement, pas tout de suite. Il se délectait encore de sa soirée, du baiser, de la déclaration de son époux. Déclaration qu'il chérissait, sachant son compagnon peu à l'aise avec les mots. Ces mêmes mots qui retentissaient encore à ses oreilles comme une douce litanie.

Son regard accrocha le réveil. Bien deux heures qu'il était allongé dans le lit, savourant une certaine liberté. Il vit Yann entrer, lui sourire, se déshabiller et le rejoindre sous la couverture. Kevin sentit alors sa main chaude venir se presser contre sa hanche. Premier contact depuis un mois. L'épisode un mois plus tôt, lui restait en mémoire ; et jusqu'alors, il avait refusé tous rapprochements avec son époux. Les premiers temps, il avait même dormi sur le canapé, refusant de se retrouver dans le même lit que lui. Il s'était réapproprié la douceur de leur couche une semaine auparavant, et Yann avait respecté ses réticences. Aucun geste, aucun mot. Ils s'endormaient tous les soirs dans un silence pesant.

Mais ce soir, il avait besoin de retrouver la chaleur de ces bras qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il se retourna vers Yann, avant de caresser le bras qui l'entourait, lui souriant timidement. Yann le regardait amoureusement, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin. Ce qui enchantait Kévin. Son mari, à l'écoute de ses attentes comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'alors.

Yann : T'es bien mon ange ?

Kévin : Sers-moi.

Sa demande, quelque peu hésitante, fut immédiatement exaucée. Yann se rapprocha de lui, le collant contre son torse sur lequel Kévin posa sa tête, fermant les yeux dans un soupire de bien-être, se laissant bercer par le rythme du cœur de son mari, transporté par la chaleur de la main de Yann qui courrait doucement au creux de ses reins. Un moment de quiétude comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis des semaines.

Il bougea légèrement sa jambe et sentit l'érection de son mari contre sa cuisse. Il releva les yeux vers un Yann gêné.

Yann : Je suis désolé, mais ça fait si longtemps…

Il l'interrompit en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, baiser chaste qui devint vite fiévreux, les mains de Yann l'agrippant plus fort, se faisant baladeuses sur son dos et sur sa nuque, caressant ses hanches. Et pour la première fois depuis un mois, Kévin n'avait plus envie de lutter. Juste retrouver son mari. Il laissa tomber les dernières barrières ; et à son tour, ses mains vinrent caresser le torse de son mari, son ventre, cette peau douce et chaude qui l'avait, dès le départ, absorbé. Il délaissa les lèvres sensuelles de son compagnon et sa bouche commença une course sur le corps survolté de Yann, traçant un chemin empressé jusqu'à atteindre un téton qu'il agaça de sa langue, le mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur d'excitation, tandis que ses mains baladeuses caressaient les cuisses fermes du commissaire, qui se laissa emporter par les sensations qu'il ressentait, fermant les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière sur les oreillers, le souffle court, ne pouvant retenir ses cris de plaisir sous les assauts qui transformaient son corps en braiser.

Kévin continua sa descente, glissant sa langue dans le nombril de son époux, qui sursauta de plaisir. Il caressa son bas ventre, reprenant sa course, mais s'arrêta net à la démarcation du boxer et releva la tête, cessant toutes ses caresses, se reculant d'un mouvement brusque, se recroquevillant sur lui mêle, ce qui fit réagir Yann d'un bon.

Kévin : Je… je peux pas. Je suis désolé, je peux pas.

Les images de cette nuit-là lui revinrent en tête, du comportement de Yann à son propre sentiment de rejet et de souillure qu'il avait ressenti.

Yann le regarda, tremblant, à l'autre bout du lit. Une fois de plus, sa culpabilité le frappa en plein cœur. Il s'approcha lentement de Kévin, posant simplement sa main sur son bras.

Yann : T'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui ai agi en salopard ce soir-là. Je… J'aurais pas dû… J'ai regretté tout de suite après, mais c'était trop tard.

Kévin : Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as traité comme ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es servi de moi ?

Les sanglots dans la voix de Kévin augmentèrent, et les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une violente nausée. Tandis que Yann lui-même peinait à contenir ses propres larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Yann : J'étais… bouleversé. J'arrivais à pas à croire ce que j'entendais, ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre depuis des mois. A chaque fois qu'on se disputait c'était de ma faute. Car tu me disais qu'An… qu'Antonin avait des problèmes, et je refusais de croire ça. Je refusais de te croire. J'étais pas là, je voyais pas, je l'aimais tellement. Et je… j'aurais dû te croire, mais j'ai pas voulu. Pour moi, il était parfaitement normal. Le soir où je suis rentré, quand tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait frappé, j'étais totalement perdu. Et après ça, tu insistais pour me parler de lui, de ce qu'il faisait dans la journée, des crises qu'il avait, mais moi je pouvais pas. J'étais tellement heureux, Kévin. Heureux à l'idée d'être enfin père, et je voulais pas penser que mon fils puisse avoir des problèmes.

Ce soir-là, quand tu m'as fait part de tes doutes, en me disant que c'était peut-être lui qui avait mis le feu à toutes ces maisons… L'idée qu'il ait pu faire ce dont tu parlais, l'idée que ce petit garçon, mon petit garçon, puisse être un meurtrier… Je… J'ai pas… J'étais tellement obnubilé par lui. J'avais la haine. J'étais tellement en colère. Et quand j'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit juste après que je sois monté… J'ai commencé à douter. Pas de toi, mais de lui. Et ça m'a foutu dans une rage… Car tu ne pouvais pas avoir raison. Et quand t'es arrivé… Je me suis servi de toi. J'ai pas réfléchi. Toute ma colère, mes doutes, je les ai déversés sur toi. Car je te tenais pour responsable de notre situation, de notre éloignement, alors qu'en fait, le seul coupable c'était, c'est… moi.

Kévin : J'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi, Yann. D'avoir été violé. Pas dans ma chair, mais dans mon être. J'ai eu si mal.

Yann : Je me pardonnerais jamais la façon dont je me suis comporté ce soir-là, Kévin. Ça me hante. Je me dégoûte…

Toutes les bonnes résolutions de Yann s'effondrèrent sur ses derniers mots, et ses larmes jaillirent. Tremblant, il enserra ses jambes contre son torse, cachant sa tête dans ses genoux, ne pouvant plus supporter ce fardeau.

Kévin s'essuya rageusement le visage, calmant ses pleurs, respirant profondément. Il regarda le corps de son mari vibrer en accord des sanglots qui l'étreignaient, et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Il se cala contre ses jambes, et posa son menton sur la tête cachée de son homme, l'enserrant de ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Yann refasse surface, le visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux rougis par sa honte. Kévin posa alors ses fesses sur ses talons, leurs deux visages à même hauteur, se faisant face.

Yann : Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Kévin : Il me faudra du temps, Yann. Mais j'ai enfin compris pourquoi. Alors… oui. Mais il faudra que toi aussi tu arrives à te pardonner.

Yann : Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Kévin se rapprocha de lui, et Yann enfouit sa tête dans la douce chaleur de cette nuque aimante, passant ses bras autour de la taille de son ange basque, embrassant son épaule.

Yann : Et dire qu'il m'avait dit que ça serait facile.

Kévin se recula, intrigué.

Kévin : Tu parles de qui ?

Yann plongea son regard dans l'azur qui le scrutait.

Yann : Le Dr Malroye.

Kévin : Hein ?

Yann : Dès que t'es sorti de l'hôpital, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec lui. Pour avoir des explications sur Antonin. J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Comme tu lui en avais déjà parlé, je me suis dit que j'allais le contacter. Que ça serait plus facile. Et puis… enfin disons qu'on a un peu discuté, le contact est bien passé ; et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour toi, pour nous. J'étais mort de trouille, alors il m'a proposé son aide.

Kévin : Tu consultes ? Un psy? Toi ?

Kévin était plus qu'étonné de la démarche de son époux. Connaissant le caractère de

Yann, cela avait dû être une épreuve de plus pour lui.

Yann : J'avais du mal à encaisser tout ça, et je te voyais dans un état second… ça me faisait peur. Je savais pas comment gérer. Et je ne voulais pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Il était là. Alors j'ai dit oui. Ça fait un peu plus de 3 semaines que je le vois régulièrement. Qu'il m'aide à y voir plus clair sur tout ce que je ressens. Et le pire, c'est que je lui ai tout dit. De A à Z. Dont cette soirée, que je lui ai raconté, et en détails en plus. Parce qu'être écœuré de moi-même, je l'étais. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je t'avais traité ainsi. Il m'a aidé à comprendre. En me disant de te parler, que ça irait, que ça me ferait du bien.

Kévin : Et tu te sens comment, là ? Ça t'a fait du bien ?

Yann : Oui, mais c'était éprouvant. Je me sens mieux, un peu moins accablé. Fatigué, mais plus léger.

Kévin : Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait

Yann : Je suis heureux que tu m'aies laissé faire.

Kévin : Je sais que mon comportement des derniers temps pourrait te faire penser le contraire, mais je t'aime.

Yann : C'est de ma faute, Kévin, t'as pas à te sentir coupable. J'aurais dû t'écouter, au lieu de ça j'ai fait tout l'inverse.

Kévin : T'as un foutu tempérament, Berthier, faut juste que tu apprennes à le contrôler.

Yann partit à rire

Yann : C'est exactement ce que le Doc m'a dit, mot pour mot

Kévin sourit

Kévin : Et il est toujours en vie ? Tu ne l'as pas encore tué ?

Yann : J'y pense, j'y pense…

Kévin : C'est un mec bien.

Yann : Il l'est ! Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, il ne se gêne pas pour me dire mes 4 vérités en face. Il m'aide, beaucoup. Il m'a fait réaliser beaucoup de choses. Mais avant tout, il m'a permis de relever la tête et de ne pas sombrer.

Les yeux de Kévin se voilèrent de tristesse.

Kévin : Ça aurait dû être mon rôle.

Yann : Je t'interdis de dire ça. T'as passé des mois à essayer de me convaincre, et à chaque fois je t'ai repoussé. Et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai un caractère de merde. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, il est normal que tu ne sois pas venu vers moi. Et c'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi. Parce que j'ai crevé d'être si près mais en même temps si loin de toi, Kévin. Et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Peu importe le temps qu'il nous faudra, je te promets qu'on va y arriver.

Kévin : Tu crois ? Je veux dire… qu'on va réussir à se reconstruire un avenir ?

Yann : Oui mon ange, parce qu'on est tous les deux. Que je t'aime comme un fou. Et que tu suffis à mon bonheur.

Yann l'attira à lui, leurs lèvres se scellant dans un baiser passionné, puis ils s'allongèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, rabattant la couverture sur leurs deux corps à moitié dévêtus.

Yann : Je t'aime Kévin, et du moment que je suis avec toi, plus rien d'autre m'importe.

Kévin se colla un peu plus contre lui, et les bras de Yann l'entourèrent d'une étreinte forte et rassurante.

Kévin : Je t'aime aussi.

C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, vidés émotionnellement, mais heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 :**

« Prenez des initiatives » Yann grommela. Il était bien gentil le Docteur je sais tout, mais mettre en pratique des paroles si simples sur le moment s'avérait être une tâche autrement plus difficile. « Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser par ses refus » Cette fois, il en était sûr. Il le tuerait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui alors que son ange basque, encore endormi, lui offrait la plus délicieuse des images. La plus excitante, la plus sensuelle et la plus érotique, aussi. Dévêtu, sur le dos, une main sur son front, l'autre posé sur son ventre, un genou dépassant de la couette remontée jusqu'à la naissance de ses hanches.

3 semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée où ils avaient mis, tous deux, les choses à plat. Yann avait repris confiance, débarrassé de la culpabilité de plomb qui l'avait rongé jusqu'alors. Dès lors, il s'était endormi tous les soirs le cœur un peu plus léger au fil des jours, Kévin dans ses bras. Plusieurs caresses avaient été échangées, mais jamais la barrière n'avait été franchie. Les mains baladeuses, mais pas trop. La langue joueuse, jusqu'à la limite. Cette limite qui tourmentait Yann, et dont il avait parlé au Dr Malroye. Il sentait Kévin de plus en plus en confiance, mais sa propre peur le bloquait. Le médecin lui avait alors intimé de ne pas baisser les bras. Le soir de l'explication, Kévin avait fait le premier pas. A lui de faire le deuxième.

Il devait prendre l'initiative, quitte à se faire rejeter. Il inspira un grand coup, secouant la tête, s'ébouriffant les cheveux de sa main, chassant les paroles du psychiatre de son esprit. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Au pire, un égo blessé, au mieux… au mieux… Il se détendit à cette pensée, un sourire ravageur venant prendre possession de ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il déposa délicatement sur le genou replié de Kévin, sa langue joueuse se déposant avec tendresse sur le pli, caressant sa courbe. Il leva les yeux vers son mari, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Il s'encouragea un peu plus, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la cuisse nue, passant sous la couverture pour s'arrêter au tissu du boxer. Main qu'il redescendit, frôlant l'intérieur chaud de cette cuisse offerte. Il s'arrêta un instant au mouvement de son époux, les yeux toujours clos. Ce dernier venait de bouger, et une fraction de seconde, Yann avait cru l'avoir réveillé. Il souffla de soulagement, et le regard rivé sur le visage de Kévin, il entreprit de descendre doucement la couverture, se relevant pour apposer de petits baisers sur son torse. Il laissa glisser la couverture sur le côté et sentit son ange frissonner.

Le fixant toujours de ses prunelles émeraude, il laissa ses doigts s'aventurer un peu plus, le long de ses hanches, de ses bras, se délectant de la douceur enfantine de cette peau de lait. Sa langue s'attaqua gentiment à un téton, le suçotant au possible. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Kévin, et s'enhardit alors encore un peu plus, laissant ses mains descendre jusqu'à la limite.

Il marqua une minute d'hésitation, mais malgré sa peur, il s'autorisa alors à la franchir, caressant doucement le tissu retenant prisonnier le membre endormi de son mari. Membre qu'il sentit se réveiller sous ses douces caresses, son regard quittant le visage de son homme pour se déposer sur la bosse formée. Il se baissa pour déposer un baisser sur cette parcelle de tissu, et les jambes de Kévin remuèrent, s'écartant. Il se redressa d'un coup, surpris par l'azur qui le regardait. Pris la main dans le sac, Yann se sentit soudainement mal, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Kévin : Continue.

Yann releva la tête, surpris. Mais fondit sous le sourire ravi de Kévin, dont les yeux émerveillés n'exprimaient aucun reproche, seulement un désir brûlant. Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, laissant enfin ses mains le toucher pleinement, redécouvrant avec émotion ce corps. Il se redressa et s'arrêta.

Yann : T'es sûr de toi ?

Kévin : Comme jamais.

Une légèreté mélangée à l'euphorie, les mains de Yann se glissèrent sous l'élastique, Kévin leva les fesses et il s'empressa de retirer le dernier rempart à la nudité de son mari. Une émotion intense lui vrilla le cœur. Par ce geste, Kévin lui faisait comprendre qu'il était prêt. Enfin. Que même s'il n'avait rien oublié, il avait réussi à lui pardonner.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Yann se saisit de ce membre offert à lui et y déposa sa bouche avec tout le respect et la tendresse dont il était capable. Le corps de Kévin se souleva dans un cri passionnel, et Yann se fit douceur et passion pour honorer ce gland dont il raffolait, ce membre qui l'avait aimé plus d'une fois, ses mains caressant avec tout l'amour qu'il avait les deux abricots remplis tandis qu'il le prenait au fond de sa gorge. Aux gémissements de Kévin se succédaient ses cris d'un plaisir sans fin, plaisir procuré par le beau brun qui y mettait toute son ardeur. Le son de la voix de son mari dans l'extase lui avait tellement manqué que son excitation se faisait de plus en plus grandissante et douloureuse.

Ce désir, ce déchainement, cet amour qui lui avaient fait défaut le percutèrent de plein fouet, et il approfondit encore sa caresse buccale, s'abreuvant des râles et des sons de jouissance de cet homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Le sentant se tendre, il éloigna sa bouche, prenant entre ses lèvres ce gland rougeoyant de plaisir, le léchant, le mordillant et l'aspirant de la plus belle des manières. Son prénom résonna à ses oreilles lorsque Kévin déversa dans sa bouche son doux nectar, qu'il prit le temps de déguster jusqu'à la dernière goutte, passant sa langue de nouveau sur son gland pour le nettoyer et le chérir encore un peu, avant de remonter prendre possession des lèvres de son amour.

Yann : Ça va ?

Le corps de Kévin tremblait intensément, et une seconde, la peur de Yann le rattrapa. Kévin ouvrit ses yeux, voilés par le plaisir, et lui adressa son plus magnifique sourire.

Kévin : Si tu savais à quel point. Tu m'as manqué.

Yann : Toi aussi.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avant que les jambes de Kévin se pressent contre sa taille, se nouant dans son dos. Il accrocha son regard, et le désir fiévreux qu'il lut dans les yeux de son homme l'emplit de joie.

Kévin : J'ai envie de toi. Viens.

Son sourire resplendissant, sa douceur angélique, ses magnifiques fossettes eurent raisons des peurs de Yann. Kévin lui avait tellement manqué…

C'est avec toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'il avait en lui qu'il le prépara et le fit sien, retrouvant cette osmose et cette union qui le faisait tellement frissonner. Réunis de nouveaux, leurs doutes derrière eux, c'est dans leurs étoiles qu'ils partirent, qu'ils communièrent, s'abreuvant de tous les mots de l'autre, chérissant le plaisir et le bonheur tant appelé et finalement rattrapé.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 : **

Yann : Ca y'estttttt

Le Dr Malroye le regardait, consterné et abasourdi. Le Commissaire, d'habitude si posé, sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire plaqué sur le visage. Il lui faisait penser à un grand gamin euphorique. Mais intérieurement, il rigolait. Plus de 3 mois qu'il le recevait régulièrement, 1 semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et le changement était totalement grandiose. C'était la première fois qu'il le découvrait aussi… radieux, content, heureux, jouasse. Il irradiait, tout simplement. Il se doutait de la raison, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du Commissaire, qui ne tenait pas en place depuis qu'il était arrivé presque 30 minutes plutôt.

Dr Malroye : Alors ?

Yann : On a franchi le cap.

Dr Malroye : Bien.

Yann : Bien ? Mais c'est plus que bien. C'est… Y'a pas de mots. Vous vous rendez compte que c'était son initiative ? Il m'a pardonné ! C'est… Oh putain. Je m'étais pas senti aussi heureux depuis…

Dr Malroye : Ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça Monsieur Berthier.

Yann : On fait de nouveau plein de choses ensemble, je veux dire… pas que dans la chambre. On se ballade, on se parle, on rit… Toutes ces choses qu'on n'avaient plus faites depuis…

Yann continuait de sautiller dans le bureau, ne revenant toujours pas de la liberté intérieure qu'il ressentait. Léger, c'est ainsi qu'il pouvait se décrire. Après tous ces mois à se battre et à se déchirer, il était, enfin, apaisé. Même si le chemin qui s'offrait à lui et à Kévin était loin d'être rose, la tournure que prenaient leurs vies était des plus engageantes.

Yann : Je le dis pas souvent, mais… Merci à vous.

Dr Malroye : Pas de quoi. Si j'ai été utile à quelque chose…

Yann : Si vous avez été utile ? Franchement Doc, si je me retenais pas, je vous roulerais la pelle du siècle.

Le psychiatre partit à rire, suivit de Yann dans la seconde.

Yann : J'y vais, il m'attend.

Dr Malroye : Ne relâchez pas la pression surtout

Yann : Y'a pas de risque, Doc. On s'est enfin retrouvé, je ne le lâche plus ! Merci, merci, merci.

C'est en sautillant qu'il sortit du bureau, après une poignée de main franche. Il était on ne peut plus heureux, et le Dr Malroye on ne peut plus soulager.

Cependant, sur ce bonheur retrouvé planait toujours une ombre. Celle d'un petit garçon de presque 9 ans, qui se rappelait perpétuellement aux esprits des divers témoins de l'horreur qui s'était déroulée.

Etienne déboula dans le bureau de Louis comme une tornade.

Louis : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Etienne lui plaqua la feuille qu'il tenait sous le nez. Le commandant manqua une respiration.

Louis : J'appelle Yann. Tu envoies une équipe chez eux tout de suite !

Yann déambulait dans le rayon, scrutant le moindre détail, lorsqu'il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

Yann : Eric !

Eric : Ca va commissaire ?

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, ravis de se revoir. Eric était passé chez eux quelques fois, mais depuis un mois, le travail l'avait rattrapé.

Yann : Comment tu vas, Capitaine ?

Eric : La routine. Le boulot, la maison, les enfants. Petite vie tranquille, quoi.

Il se stoppa en se rendant compte de ses mots.

Eric : Merde, je m'excuse.

Mais c'est un Yann relativement calme et souriant qui lui répondit.

Yann : T'en fais pas, va. Je me suis fait une raison.

Eric : T'as vraiment l'air bien, j'en suis ravi.

Yann : Oh ça, tu peux le dire.

Eric : Kévin ?

Yann : Qui d'autre ?

Eric : Il va bien ?

Yann : Il a un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que celui qu'il considérait comme son premier enfant soit un assassin.

Eric : Je comprends, oui. J'ai été complètement abasourdi lorsque Louis m'a raconté ça. Et toi ?

Yann : Je peux pas dire que ce soit facile, mais il faut bien passer à autre chose, même si j'oublierai jamais.

Eric : Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

Yann : Il est introuvable. J'espère simplement qu'il ne recommencera pas.

Eric : Ça vous dirait de venir manger un soir ? Violette me demande souvent de vos nouvelles

Yann : Avec plaisir. J'en parle avec Kévin et je te dis la date.

Eric se retourna vers le rayon

Eric : DVD ?

Yann : Il adore le cinéma, alors j'essaye de trouver un truc pas trop mal.

Eric : Soirée romantique ?

Yann : Mmm. On se retrouve, j'en profite.

Eric : Content que ça aille. J'ai eu peur que vous ne vous en releviez pas.

Yann : C'en n'était pas loin. Mais j'ai eu de l'aide; ça m'a permis d'y voir plus clair, et de pouvoir soutenir Kévin par la même occasion.

Eric : Je suis vraiment content pour vous. Sincèrement.

Yann : Je sais. Et merci pour ta présence.

Eric : J'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Yann : T'as fait plus que tu ne peux imaginer.

Il sortit son portable pour vérifier l'heure, il savait que Kévin l'attendait et voulait profiter un maximum de son homme et de leur après-midi ensemble avant que tous deux ne reprennent le boulot dans deux semaines. Il maugréa dans sa barbe.

Eric : Un souci ?

Yann : T'as l'heure ? J'ai plus de batterie.

Louis envoya valser son téléphone avec rage. Etienne apparut au même moment.

Etienne : Toujours rien ?

Louis : 10 messages que je lui laisse et il répond pas !

Etienne : J'ai appelé chez eux, ça sonne dans le vide.

Louis : Je sais que Yann avait rendez-vous, j'espère simplement que c'est son portable qui a lâché.

Etienne : Laporte ne répond pas au sien non plus. Je lui ai laissé 4 messages.

Louis : On y va. Ils en sont ou Moreno et Belloumi.

Etienne : Coincés dans la circulation

Louis : Putain c'est pas vrai.

Ils sortirent en trombe, Louis le portable vissé à l'oreille. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie.

Louis : Putain Kévin, un portable c'est fait pour être joignable, merde. Je sais pas si t'as eu les messages d'Etienne ou si Yann est avec toi, mais dès que t'as ce message, vous vous barrez de l'appart' sans vous poser de questions, on arrive !

Kévin s'était prélassé toute la matinée en attendant son homme. Revigoré par les derniers jours et les retrouvailles avec amant, il se sentait enfin revivre. Malgré le cauchemar qui se rappelait de temps en temps à lui, le soutient dont Yann faisait preuve à son égard l'aidait à avancer. Il remangeait, s'était remis à la musculation afin de reconsolider son corps amaigri, retrouvait la joie de vivre, pas à pas, dans la chaleur des bras de son mari.

Une envie subite d'un repas spécial en l'honneur de son époux, il s'était mis aux fourneaux. Plus amoureux que jamais. Savoir que Yann avait accepté l'aide d'un psychiatre l'avait étonné, puis rendu fier. Car il savait que son homme avait fait ça, pour lui. Pour l'aider à se reconstruire. Et Kévin était aux anges de voir tout ce dont son compagnon était capable, pour lui. Le chemin ne serait certainement pas facile, mais auprès de Yann, il se savait capable de tout. Son beau brun s'était mis en quatre pour lui, il était temps qu'il le soutienne à son tour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant. C'est lorsqu'une violente douleur à la base de son dos le percuta, s'effondrant à terre dans un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlées, qu'il releva la tête. Son souffle se coupa. Deux yeux le regardaient, noircis par la haine, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, un couteau tâché de sang. Son propre sang.

Antonin : Alors, je t'ai manqué ?


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 : **

Alex : Putain mais ils peuvent pas se bouger ces cons ! Tu peux pas forcer le passage ?

Lyes : Tu veux quoi ? Que je leur rentre dedans ? On peut rien faire, là ! Je peux pas les pousser !

Alex : Mais c'est toi aussi qui conduit comme une merde, pourquoi t'es passé par-là, surtout à cette heure-ci. Putain ! Mais ils entendent pas le gyro.

La circulation dans Paris à 12h30 était des plus denses. Alex passait d'un commentaire enragé à son portable, qu'il ne lâchait pas.

Lyes : Alors ?

Alex : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ! J'te jure, le Kévin je vais lui foutre un radar au cul.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et passa la tête dehors, s'adressant violemment aux conducteurs devant eux, les insultant de tous les noms.

Alex : POLICE bordel ! P.O.L.I.C.E. Vous savez pas lire ?

Les conducteurs lui répondirent par des noms tous aussi flatteurs les uns que les autres.

Alex : Non mais je rêve.

Il sortit de la voiture rageusement, se retrouvant côté conducteur, extirpa Lyes et prit sa place.

Alex : Ben qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu restes à faire le tapin?

Lyes se remit de sa surprise et rejoignit le côté passager. A peine le temps de rentrer ses pieds qu'Alex commença à manœuvrer.

Lyes : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On peut aller nulle part.

Alex : Ah ouais ?

Il percuta l'avant et l'arrière des deux véhicules entre lesquels ils étaient coincés, se faisant insulter copieusement, avant de bifurquer sur la gauche, se hissant sur le terre-plein, faisant vrombir le moteur.

Lyes : Non, non, non, Alex, t'es en contre sens, là.

Alex : Tu crois ?

Alex sourit, avant d'accélérer. Lyes se cramponna comme il le pouvait à son siège, priant intérieurement en voyant les voitures arriver sur eux.

Lyes : Putain Alex, putain Alex, putain Alex, on va mourir, fais gaffe ! ALEX !

Il ferma les yeux

Lyes : Je veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Alex : Oh mais merde ! Déstresse ma caille, c'est pas la première fois !

Le dernier commentaire eut pour effet de paniquer Lyes encore un peu plus. Se tassant au possible sur son siège, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour les refermer aussi sec en voyant une voiture devant eux, ignorant à tout prix Alex zigzagant entre les véhicules qui le klaxonnaient à n'en plus finir.

Lyes : Rappelle- moi… où est-ce que t'as eu ton permis déjà ?

Plus Antonin approchait, plus Kévin tentait de s'éloigner de lui, glissant et rampant sur le sol, une main sur son dos. La douleur commençait à le faire vaciller, la trace de sang laissé par son déplacement lui tournant la tête. Il se retrouva finalement adossé au meuble de la cuisine, sans plus aucune échappatoire. Il s'y appuya tant bien que mal, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Le voir devant lui, chez lui, chez eux, lui remémorait les brefs moments de joie qu'il avait eus à son contact. Cependant, le couteau toujours vissé à la main, le visage cynique de ce gamin qu'il aimait, ou qu'il avait aimé… lui faisait perdre tous ses repères, ses sentiments se bousculant et se mélangeant.

Il ne pouvait renier l'attachement qu'il lui portait, mais être pleinement conscient des attentions d'Antonin à son égard l'effraya. La culpabilité enfouie depuis une semaine le rattrapa violemment. Il avait voulu l'aider… il n'y était pas arrivé.

Son regard se posa alors sur le téléphone trônant derrière Antonin. Ce dernier eut un petit rictus, et enfouit sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'en ressortir des fils.

Antonin : Tu peux toujours essayer, je les ai coupés.

Il les lui balança à la figure, avant de s'arrêter à ses pieds, le surplombant de sa petite hauteur, qui, devant l'état de Kévin, devenait sa force. Il s'amusa un moment avec le couteau, le faisant tourner dans sa main, et l'habileté dont il faisait preuve effraya encore un peu plus Kévin.

Antonin : Il a fallu que tu t'en mêles ! C'était pas tes affaires. C'était à moi de régler tout ça, mais t'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Hein ? POURQUOI ? On aurait pu vivre heureux ! Mais non, t'a tout foutu par terre.

La rage mêlée à la tristesse de l'intonation fit passer Kévin par toutes les couleurs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un total inconnu face à lui ; acerbe, fougueux, ne se contrôlant plus. Il ne le voyait plus comme un enfant, mais comme un fou, totalement déconnecté du monde. Il rassembla ses idées, soufflant intérieurement. Malgré sa panique, il tenta de garder son calme. Le reste ne servirait à rien, si ce n'était à éclater le peu de self-contrôle qu'Antonin conservait.

Kévin : Antonin, s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

Son ton doucereux et posé eut l'effet escompté. Antonin se calma instantanément, son corps se détendit et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ne lâchant rien, Kévin continua.

Kévin : Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis inquiété.

Ne pas impliquer qui que ce soit d'autre, au risque de faire sortir Antonin de ses gonds. Seulement lui. Visiblement, le pseudo problème sur lequel le garçon avait fait une fixation venait de lui. A lui d'essayer de le régler, même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Son mutisme le fit frissonner.

Kévin : Antonin ?

Ne pas le brusquer. Il le vit enfin bouger et s'avancer vers lui avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le temps se suspendit lorsqu'Antonin lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

Antonin : Tu m'as manqué

Le couteau toujours fermement encré dans l'une de ses mains, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kévin et appuya sa tête contre le torse du Lieutenant. Kévin sentit son cœur s'accélérer, si la chose était encore possible, et se raidit malgré lui, la douleur irradiant son corps à son geste. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue pour éviter un hurlement, tentant de refreiner le tremblement de ses mains, évitant de bouger au contact de la lame du couteau contre sa joue.

Antonin releva alors ses yeux vers les siens. Ses yeux qui s'étaient éclaircis et laissaient désormais la place au bleu intense qui avait transporté Kévin dès leur rencontre.

Antonin : Je t'ai manqué ?

Le jeune basque respira profondément, essayant de contrôler sa voix emplie de détresse, de douleur mais surtout, d'incompréhension.

Kévin : Bien sûr que oui.

Ce n'était pas totalement la vérité, mais ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Malgré tout, malgré cette folie ou quoique ce soit qui avait égaré ce garçon hors du temps et de la réalité, Antonin l'avait touché en plein cœur. Même si la tentative de meurtre dont il avait fait l'objet l'avait décidé à revoir sa position, cet enfant resterait à jamais une part de lui.

Antonin se redressa avant de passer une jambe de chaque côté de la taille de Kévin, s'asseyant de tout son poids sur lui. De nouveau, la douleur happa le policier, qui retint une nouvelle fois un hurlement. La tête commençait sérieusement à lui tourner, et une fatigue pesante s'abattit soudainement sur ses épaules. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, toujours aux aguets de ce couteau lui frottant la joue et d'une réaction incontrôlée de l'enfant.

Antonin : T'as pas l'air bien, t'as mal ?

Kévin écarquilla les yeux. Ce gosse vivait dans un délire totalement hors de sa portée. Il venait de s'adresser à lui comme si tout était normal, comme s'il ne l'avait pas poignardé quelques minutes plus tôt, comme si le fait d'être en possession d'un couteau était d'une banalité quotidienne, comme si le sang qui s'étiolait autour d'eux n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un fragment de son imagination chaotique.

Antonin : Tu veux un chocolat ? Je sais que tu aimes le chocolat.

Kévin fut estomaqué. Il prenait réellement conscience de ce qui se jouait à cet instant. Que cet enfant était dans un monde, son monde, et qu'il ne réalisait pas. Plutôt, il réalisait très bien. Lorsque qu'il était lui-même. Comme quand il était arrivé avant de le poignarder. Seulement, si ses gestes étaient effrayants, ses absences l'étaient encore plus. Enveloppé dans une bulle, il oubliait ses actes. Le présent et le passé se mélangeaient dans son esprit, et Kévin se sentit faiblir face à la situation. Car il venait de réaliser que lorsqu'Antonin sortirait de son univers, la colère reprendrait le dessus, et avec elle, ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour réussir à prévenir l'extérieur. Il se sentait de plus en plus fébrile, le sang continuant de s'écouler de son dos, et si Antonin repartait dans une crise, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de lutter contre lui.

Antonin : T'es tout mince Papa Kévin, plus mince qu'hier. Faut manger ! Tu sais, j'adore tes gâteaux. On pourrait faire un gâteau tous les deux.

Plus mince qu'hier… Kévin continua de le scruter, ne sachant quoi penser. Avait-il réellement fait l'impasse sur ce qui s'était produit ces derniers mois, ou le faisait-il exprès ? Il avait manipulé tous les gens qu'il avait côtoyés dans sa brève existence. Il l'avait manipulé. Et ce mot… Papa… La première fois qu'il l'entendait dans sa bouche. Il avait tant espéré le jour où ce mot lui serait adressé. Mais certainement pas comme ça, pas dans cette situation. Restant sur ses gardes, Kévin hocha la tête.

Kévin : Avec plaisir, tu le sais, ça. Tu pourrais peut-être sortir ce qu'il nous faut ?

Il devait tenter de l'éloigner le plus possible. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire, mais une certaine distance lui permettrait de respirer. Et de réfléchir. Il savait que ses jambes ne pourraient pas le porter, qu'il était dans l'incapacité même de fuir, et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'idée qu'un enfant, cet enfant, aurait sa peau.

Antonin s'écarta, et Kévin rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux de soulagement. Il les rouvrit rapidement et son regard s'arrêta sur cette forme, en hauteur. A quelques mètres devant lui, sur le plan de travail ouvert sur le couloir de l'entrée. Son portable. Si près et pourtant si loin. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Voyant Antonin perché sur une chaise, fouillant dans le meuble pour en sortir les provisions, il se saisit de cette chance. Peut-être son unique chance. Il prit appui sur ses bras, mais ils cédèrent presque directement. Il était illusoire qu'il espère se lever. Malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, il se concentra sur son objectif et, abaissant son buste à terre du côté de sa blessure, afin d'éviter de la grandir un peu plus par son mouvement suivant, il se tourna, se servant de sa jambe encore mobile comme nouvel appui, plaquant ses avant-bras au sol, et se mit à ramper le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible, tentant de contrôler son souffle laborieux, regardant toujours Antonin du coin de l'œil.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, son corps meurtri réclamant plus ardemment de l'aide, il s'appuya sur un bras, sur une jambe, concentrant toute sa force sur ce simple geste. Il tendit son bras gauche, sentant sa blessure s'ouvrir un peu plus encore, se mordant la lèvre à sang, et ses doigts atteignirent enfin l'objet tant convoité. Il bascula un peu trop brusquement contre le meuble, et s'arrêta de respirer, espérant que le garçon n'ait rien entendu. Une seconde s'écoula… Le bruit de quelqu'un fouillant dans le placard toujours présent à ses oreilles. Une deuxième seconde, où il abaissa son regard sur son portable… éteint. Il l'alluma mais son souffle devint court. La seconde qui venait de s'écouler s'était passée dans un silence religieux. Il était caché des yeux d'Antonin, lui-même ne pouvant le voir.

Il attendit une seconde plus, et se hasarda prudemment à avancer sa tête. La chaise était toujours à la même place ; les portes du placard, ouvertes. Mais le gamin n'était plus là. Il se redressa avec du mal, et ses poils se hérissèrent lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il sentit le poids d'Antonin sur lui, et il se retrouva à terre, s'affaissant sur sa blessure. Son cri ne put être retenu et un coup de poing dans son dos le fit hurler de nouveau. Les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant, sentant ses dernières forces lui échapper, il s'étonna de l'arrêt brutal des coups. Prenant sur le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Antonin se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant lui ; les yeux une nouvelle fois noircis.

Antonin : Pourquoi tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut pas ! Pourquoi t'as pas tenu tes promesses, pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Pourquoi t'es parti à noël, quand tu m'avais dit que tu resterais avec moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas téléphoné quand Yann m'avait promis que t'allais le faire ? Hein ? Tu m'as abandonné, comme les autres. Pourquoi t'es pas mort dans la maison ? J'avais tout prévu, et toi, comme toujours, t'en as fait qu'à ta tête ? Pourquoi t'as eu des doutes sur moi ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé, mais je l'ai senti. Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ! Je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois au téléphone avec un docteur. C'était pour moi, tu lui parlais de moi. Tu voulais quoi ? Qu'il vienne me prendre ? Qu'il m'enferme ? Je suis pas fou, c'est à cause de toi. Tu voulais plus de moi, c'est ça ? Je veux plus de toi non plus !

Kévin le vit lever son couteau et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à sa fatigue , à sa douleur, mais avant tout, à son échec. Son esprit se concentra sur les images des jours heureux avant qu'il se laisse dériver vers le néant qui lui tendait les bras.

Yann bifurqua dans sa rue, sifflotant, le dvd sous le bras, un sac de provisions à la main. Heureux, il s'imaginait déjà l'après-midi avec son époux, avant la petite soirée qu'il avait en tête. Il se figea en entendant une voix stridente. Cette voix… Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se mit à courir. Au même moment, une voiture pila juste devant leur appartement ; les portes s'ouvrant à la volée pour laisser Alex et Lyes apparaitre. Yann ne se posa aucune question et passa à vitesse éclaire devant eux, son cœur à ses tempes, ouvrant la porte avec fracas, tous les scénarios possibles s'imposant à son esprit. Mais la réalité s'étalant devant ses yeux lui glaça le sang. Car du sang… il y en avait. Partout. Son sang. Kévin. Allongé sur le côté, les yeux clos, ne bougeant pas, Antonin au-dessus de lui, un couteau ensanglanté dans les mains, prêt à lacérer celui que Yann considérait comme sa vie.

Yann : ANTONIN !

Il cria sans même s'en rendre compte, espérant de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas trop tard. Qu'il n'était pas arrivé trop tard. Qu'il restait encore une chance, un espoir. Un vieux réflexe lui fit porter la main à sa ceinture, avant de se rappeler qu'il était en congé et que son arme de service se trouvait en lieu sûr à l'étage. Il sentit Alex et Lyes à ses côtés, tout aussi déboussolés que lui à la vue de ce carnage, leurs armes pointées sur le garçon, qui s'était arrêté net au son de sa voix et qui le regardait.

Yann : Fais pas ça.

Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers Antonin, qui se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

Alex : Yann… fais gaffe !

Alex et Lyes regardaient avec effarement la scène. Le sang, leur ami, un enfant, un couteau, un cauchemar éveillé.

Yann s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Antonin, dont les larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Les deux bras au-dessus de la tête tenant le couteau désormais pointé vers le Commissaire. Le beau brun inspira profondément, résistant à l'envie de tourner les yeux vers son mari, se concentrant avant tout sur le garçon, totalement perdu à cet instant.

Antonin : Papa ? T'es rentré ?

Yann sentit son cœur se serrer, à la fois de peine devant la tristesse du gamin, mais aussi de colère à la vue des gouttes de sang qui tombaient du couteau, une par une, pour venir s'écraser contre les bras et dans les cheveux d'Antonin. Il s'avança de nouveau, mettant de côté la rage qui avait pris possession de son être, et le serra contre lui.

Antonin laissa tomber ses bras et se colla au beau brun, qui s'empressa de récupérer le couteau, tendant le bras derrière lui, sentant l'arme lui être prise des mains.

Il entendit alors deux voix hurlant son prénom et celui de Kévin, avant qu'Etienne et Louis débarquent à leur tour dans la pièce.

Etienne : Putain.

Gardant toujours Antonin contre lui, il se décida enfin à tourner la tête. Voyant les regards horrifiés de ses collègues, semblables au sien. Il fit un petit signe de tête et Louis s'approcha doucement, prenant Antonin dans ses bras, laissant ainsi le loisir à Yann de se précipiter aux côtés de son mari, inerte.

Alex : J'ai appelé une ambulance quand on est entrés. Elle devrait plus tarder.

Yann suffoquait à la vue du sang, le sentant s'imprégner dans son jean, révulsant ses entrailles. C'est tremblant qu'il avança deux doigts vers le cou de Kévin, ne sentant pas ses larmes se déverser, son corps totalement indépendant de sa volonté. La peur, ce sentiment qu'il avait combattu plus d'une fois au cours des derniers mois, l'envahit de nouveau, cette fois avec une puissance inouïe qui le fit vaciller. Il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules, et vit vaguement Louis se pencher sur le corps de son homme, avant de lui adresser un maigre sourire.

Louis : Il est en vie

Son regard se porta sur Etienne, qui surveillait Antonin, secondé par Lyes. Alex s'était auprès de lui et exerçait une pression sur la blessure de son ami. Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée des secours, et ses yeux suivirent les soins prodigués à Kévin sans réaliser. Il se vit offrir un verre d'eau, qu'il but sans hésitation.

Louis : Ils l'emmènent, viens.

Yann : Je… Il…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Louis : Il est fort.

Du moins, Louis l'espérait.

Le commandant l'aida à se relever, et Yann cru sortir d'un rêve. Plutôt, d'un cauchemar. Comme si une autre personne avait vécu les derniers évènements à sa place. Ses émotions se firent d'un coup violentes. Colère, peur, rage, doute, tension, horreur, soulagement aussi. Enveloppé dans un tourbillon effréné que le bras de Louis se refermant sur son épaule, arrêta. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, qu'il pleurait. Se redonnant contenance, il s'essuya vivement le visage, décontractant ses muscles tendus.

Louis : Ca va aller ?

Yann ne répondit pas, son regard tourné vers Antonin, qui scrutait la civière sur laquelle était allongé Kévin.

Etienne, Alex et Lyes s'avancèrent vers les voitures à l'extérieur, emmenant le garçon avec eux, Yann et Louis à leur suite.

Le Commissaire inhala une grande bouffée d'air frais, les yeux rivés sur les secouristes qui prenaient le plus grand soin à monter Kévin à bord de l'ambulance. La petite voix lui fit baisser les yeux. Antonin, quelques pas devant lui, regardant toujours en direction de Kévin, releva la tête vers lui.

Antonin : Papa? Pourquoi il bouge pas Kévin ? C'est qui qui lui a fait du mal ? Il va s'en remettre, hein ? Ça va aller ?

Et à son tour, Yann comprit. Il comprit que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il ne pourrait jamais aider celui qu'il avait considéré comme son fils. Que personne ne pourrait jamais percer ce monde dans lequel sa maladie et sa folie l'avaient enfermé. Il lui passa alors une main autour des épaules, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un geste dont il avait pris l'habitude au fil des mois.

Yann : T'en fais pas Champion, ça va aller.

Toute la haine, la rage, la colère ressenties face à cet enfant avait laissé place à cette petite flamme. Celle de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour lui durant des mois, qu'il ressentait encore aujourd'hui, malgré ce qui venait de se produire. Cette petite étincelle mêlée de peine devant ce petit esprit malade contre lequel toute lutte s'avérerait inutile.

Il regarda l'ambulance partir et ses yeux la suivirent encore bien après qu'elle ait disparu. Le claquement d'une portière de voiture, Antonin enfermé à l'intérieur, lui adressant un dernier regard, la paume de sa main contre la vitre embuée, et le véhicule s'éloigna.

Le bras de Louis sur son épaule, il se retrouva sur le chemin de l'hôpital, une fois de plus. Respirant presque normalement pour la première fois en 3 mois. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Antonin avait été reconnu coupable des incendies. Inquiet sur l'état de Kévin, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Oui, enfin ça irait. Le cauchemar venait de prendre fin. Antonin était désormais arrêté, et avec lui une pression s'était envolée. Yann aspirait enfin à revivre pleinement. Tout simplement. Aux côtés de son mari, dès que celui-ci serait rétabli. Une page venait d'être tournée, et avec elle, une autre s'ouvrait enfin.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 : **

4 longues heures d'une attente interminable qui commençait à le rendre fou. Il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, qu'il avait parcouru en long, en large et en travers.

Brigitte : Yann, viens t'asseoir.

Louis : T'es en train d'user le pauvre sol qui ne t'as absolument rien demandé, et tes groles par la même occasion.

Yann : Ils foutent quoi ?

Brigitte : Ils nous ont dit que ça serait long. Aller, viens.

Elle tapota le siège vide à ses côtés, sur lequel Yann s'assit enfin.

Alex : Café pour tout le monde !

Il regarda Moreno arriver vers eux les bras chargés et distribuer les gobelets. Il les avait rejoints une heure après leur arrivée aux urgences, laissant le soin à Etienne et Lyes de se charger d'Antonin, qui venait d'être transféré dans une unité psychiatrique pour enfants dangereux.

Il recommença à jouer avec le paquet de cigarettes qu'il tenait dans la main depuis qu'il était là, le tournant encore et encore entre ses doigts, se levant une nouvelle fois.

Yann : Je vais dehors.

Assis sur les marches, il s'intoxiquait les poumons de nicotine plus qu'il ne dégustait sa cigarette. Son énième cigarette en quatre heures. Il ne les comptait plus. A croire que c'était un bon défouloir et une excellente échappatoire à son stress, son inquiétude et son appréhension.

Louis : A ce rythme-là, ils vont devoir te mettre sous oxygène avant son réveil !

Tournant la tête, il le vit s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté de lui.

Louis : Tu sais qu'il ne ressortira plus, et que tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre sans regarder constamment sur ton épaule.

Yann : Comment tu fais ?

Louis : Comment je fais quoi ?

Yann : Ça ! Savoir à quoi je pense.

Il était toujours abasourdi des capacités de Louis à le cerner.

Louis : T'es un peu comme Canal+. Crypté. Mais une fois qu'on a le bon décodeur, et qu'on sait s'en servir, le film apparaît en clair. Et comme ça fait quelques mois que je me le suis procuré… disons qu'il marche plutôt bien.

Yann sourit à la métaphore du commandant. Reconnaissant de son soutien, plus solide encore les 9 derniers mois écoulés. Deux heures auparavant, lors d'une autre pause clope, Louis était venu le rejoindre et lui avait relaté les évènements. La brigade des mineurs du 15eme arrondissement les avait avertis par fax de la présence d'un enfant correspondant à la description d'Antonin près d'un abribus de leur secteur. Lorsque l'équipe du 15eme était arrivée, le garçon n'était plus là. En remontant le trajet de la ligne qu'empruntait le transport, Etienne avait alors tilté sur un arrêt non loin de chez eux, comprenant les intentions d'Antonin. D'où le branle-bas de combat qui s'en était suivi à la DPJ.

Une fois de plus, Yann remerciait le ciel d'avoir plus que des collègues, des amis, aussi présents.

Louis : Et toi dans tout ça ?

Yann : Quoi moi ?

Louis : Comment tu te sens ?

Yann hésita un long moment. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas répondre ; il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Yann : Perdu…

Louis le dévisagea.

Yann : Je veux dire… Cette situation… Un rêve qui se transforme en cauchemar… Kévin ici, Antonin enfermé… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Quand je suis rentré et que j'ai vu tout le sang… J'ai cru mourir sur place, Louis. Et Antonin prêt à le… à le… Je lui en veux tellement à ce môme. Comme jamais. D'avoir voulu tuer Kévin, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas pardonner. Mais…

Louis : Mais ?

Yann : Mais en même temps, j'ai beau vouloir le détester je n'y arrive pas. N'importe quel mec qui aurait fait ça, je l'aurais tué, Louis. Tu m'entends ? Je l'aurais tué. Que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à mon mari, à l'homme que j'aime, c'est pas… je peux pas accepter l'idée. Mais Antonin… Tu te rends compte que je l'ai serré dans mes bras, Louis ? Alors qu'il avait toujours ce couteau tâché de son sang ?

Louis : Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, c'était le seul moyen de l'empêcher.

Yann : Je sais pas quoi penser.

Louis : Tu sais, Yann. La plupart des parents dans ton cas te diront que leur enfant est un psychopathe, même pire. Mais que malgré tout, ça reste leur enfant, et malgré ce qu'il a pu faire, ils l'aimeront toujours. C'est un sentiment contre lequel tu ne peux pas lutter.

Yann : Je combats ce genre de personne depuis que je suis entré dans la police, Louis. Ce sont des personnes qui me rendent malade. Et pour la première fois…

Louis : Les sentiments ne sont pas chose facile. Mais tu l'as considéré comme ton fils, tu le considères comme ton fils, et même si rien n'excuse ce qu'il a fait, car je lui en veux aussi, sois en sûr, tu sais au fond de toi qu'il est malade. Qu'il n'a pas forcément conscience de tout ce qu'il a fait.

Yann : Ca n'empêche pas qu'il a tué ! Et qu'il a voulu tuer Kévin.

Louis : L'amour parental est quelque chose d'inconditionnel malgré tout ; ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Et je suis certain que Kévin pensera la même chose que toi.

Yann tourna la tête vers Louis, ses yeux s'humidifiant de nouveau.

Yann : Tu crois qu'il…

Brigitte : Le médecin est là.

Ils se levèrent aussi sec, et Yann aperçu la main de Brigitte glisser dans celle de Louis, un geste qui relevait bien plus que du simple réconfort.

C'est une Brigitte épuisée, en larmes, soutenue par Louis, qui sortit de la chambre deux heures plus tard. Harassée par les derniers évènements, elle tenait à peine debout, et le commandant avait pris sur lui de la raccompagner, suivit d'Alex, laissant Yann seul aux côtés de son époux.

Un bandage entourant son dos et son estomac, caché par le drap blanc remonté légèrement plus haut que sa taille. Une intraveineuse d'un côté, une perfusion rejoignant son bras opposé. Les yeux fermés, le visage blanc. Perte de sang importante, dommages tissulaires, état stable mais sous haute surveillance. Voilà ce dont se rappelait Yann de l'annonce du médecin. 2 centimètres plus à droite, la colonne vertébrale aurait été touchée. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans la chambre, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Laissant Brigitte parler, encore et encore. Il s'était seulement contenté de serrer sa main, assis dans une chaise rapprochée du lit. N'osant pas trop le caresser, mais ne pouvant pas non plus rompre ce contact si cher à son cœur. Le sentir, le toucher, pour se rassurer. La peur l'avait désarçonné. Un cauchemar était terminé, un autre s'était créé. Emportant avec lui sa frayeur.

Quelques larmes silencieuses parsemaient les joues du beau brun sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son esprit attaché aux mots du chirurgien, ses yeux captivés par le corps anesthésié de Kévin, dont il détaillait, une fois de plus, les parties visibles. Se faisant force d'approcher fébrilement ses doigts pour tracer les côtes visibles, remontant au cou dégagé, redessinant ses épaules, s'arrêtant sur la clavicule saillante. « Des carences sévères » … Encore les propos du médecin se rappelant à lui. La liste lui avait été détaillée, mais il n'avait retenu que deux choses : Les traitements par intraveineuse pour tenter de les pallier et renforcer ainsi les défenses du corps de son homme, et les complications qu'elles pouvaient engendrer.

Ce corps si musclé presque un an auparavant, si décharné à présent. Durant les six premiers mois, comme il l'avait dit à Louis, tellement accaparé par Antonin et ses propres convictions, il avait vu Kévin se détériorer un peu plus chaque jour, mais il n'avait réellement pris conscience de son état que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'intimité. Et s'était senti mal de voir à quel point leurs disputes et les démarches personnelles de son époux l'avaient affaibli. Il avait tellement de choses à se faire pardonner, et elles commenceraient avec le soin tout particulier qu'il mettrait à aider Kévin dans sa guérison. Du moins, s'il se réveillait…

Ce n'est que 3 jours plus tard qu'il put enfin se remettre à respirer. Il n'avait pas quitté Kévin une seconde. Ses quelques rares absences avaient été dues à ses allers retours aux WC. Lui qui ne mangeait plus, lui qui ne dormait plus. Face à sa tête plus qu'affligeante, Louis ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il l'avait empoigné et ramené chez lui, chez eux… Le rassurant sur la présence de Brigitte auprès de Kévin ; sur le fait qu'elle le préviendrait s'il y avait du nouveau. Louis avait cuisiné, le forçant à avaler quelques bouchées afin qu'il reprenne des forces. Il s'était ensuite douché et allongé sous l'œil bienveillant de son ami, qui ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil de plomb ; sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait été réveillé par son portable quelques heures plus tard et s'était précipité à l'hôpital.

C'est essoufflé qu'il rentra dans la chambre, pour découvrir Alex, souriant et goguenard. Il s'approcha du lit et la vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit défaillir. Deux grands bleus bleu, ouverts. Un sourire, son sourire, qui lui avait cruellement manqué… Yann s'assit au bord du lit, caressant son visage avec toute la douceur et l'amour que Kévin lui inspirait, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un léger baiser qui embrasa son corps. D'un coup, il se sentit revivre. Reprenant contact avec les étoiles de leur monde, happé par un sentiment de bien-être et de joie immense, sa peur laissant place à l'euphorie de le retrouver. Il entendit son cœur dans ses tempes. La première fois en trois jours… ce contact, ses lèvres chaudes, sa douceur… Le corps de Yann revivait enfin. Il s'était arrêté de respirer lorsqu'il était entré dans l'appartement, et c'est une bouffée d'air pur qui le ramenait à la vie. Son air pur. Son Kévin.

Yann : Je t'aime.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils continuèrent à se sourire, le commissaire caressant délicatement le front de son ange basque, dans un plaisir non dissimulé.

Kévin : Moi aussi.

Kévin ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par Morphée. Yann releva la tête vers Alex.

Yann : Merci de m'avoir prévenu

Alex : Pas de quoi. En plus, il arrêtait pas de demander après toi alors…

Yann : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là au fait ? T'es pas censé bosser ?

Alex : Euh… Mon commissaire n'est pas là, alors j'en profite…

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Yann : Tu sais que ton commissaire peut te coller une sanction pour ça!

Alex : Je me demande bien laquelle ? Contrav' à classer ? Accueil ? Archives ?

Yann : Louis m'a dit que l'état des cellules laissait à désirer. Et puisque visiblement tu ne sais pas quoi faire…

Alex : Te sens pas obliger. J'ai plein de dossiers. Pneus crevés, pigeons assassinés… je vais m'y mettre de suite, hein ! Faudrait pas qu'on croit que la Police Nationale n'aime pas les animaux. Pauvres bêtes, quand même.

Il se dirigea derechef vers la porte.

Yann : Merci Moreno.

Alex : Pas de quoi.

Yann enleva ses chaussures et s'étendit à côté de Kévin, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Il continua à caresser son front, détaillant son visage serein, veillant sur son sommeil.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45 :**

Kévin s'appuyait sur sa béquille et tenait fermement la main de Yann. 1 mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Antonin avait attenté à sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait été conduit dans cette unité psychiatrique. 2 semaines que le lieutenant était sorti de l'hôpital et reprenait des forces, lentement, se réalimentant normalement, commençant à redessiner son corps, astreint à un traitement médicamenteux pour lutter contre les faiblesses de son organisme et l'aider dans sa progression physique, s'aidant d'une béquille pour soulager son dos encore douloureux, qui se remettait petit à petit. 2 semaines que Yann veillait sur lui en permanence, ayant pris un congé sans solde au travail afin de leur permettre de se retrouver, de se reconstruire, mais surtout de prendre soin de son époux au maximum.

Gauthier, l'oncle d'Antonin, était revenu sur Paris en coup de vent pour les remercier. Dès que son neveu avait été arrêté, la protection rapprochée avait été levée. Il les avait chaleureusement embrassés. Les informant de ses dispositions, leur disant que malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait au garçon, malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé à veiller et se renseigner sur lui, il était arrivé à bout. Qu'il ne pouvait plus se retrouver face à lui. Qu'il partait en Angleterre quelques temps pour changer d'air. Pour oublier. Et se reconstruire, lui aussi. Reconstruire sa propre vie qui avait été chamboulée par un enfant de 9 ans et dont les actes l'avaient anéanti. Désireux de tirer un trait et de reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

Kévin souffla une fois de plus face à la vitre devant laquelle il se tenait. La main de Yann renforçant sa pression sur la sienne. Lui aussi perdu. Ils se trouvaient là, à quelques mètres de lui, un miroir sans teint pour seule barrière. Ils le regardaient, les yeux dans le vague, immobile et silencieux une seconde, agité et vociférant la seconde d'après. Leurs deux cœurs serrés à l'unisson. Ils avaient mal de voir Antonin ainsi, cloîtré dans ce monde de déchéance qu'était le sien. Et dont personne ne pourrait l'en sortir.

Dr Malroye : Il n'a toujours pas parlé depuis qu'il est ici. Mis à part hurler vos deux noms. Il n'a rien dit sur ce qu'il a fait, ni où il a été durant ces trois derniers mois. Le traitement ne fait pas grand-chose.

Kévin : Il restera comme ça à vie ?

Dr Malroye : Malheureusement.

Kévin : J'aurais tellement voulu…

Il s'arrêta et reporta son regard sur le petit garçon, qui tapait désormais le mur de ses poings, hurlant à gorge déployée. Les larmes aux yeux, il se blottit contre Yann. Yann, malheureux de cette situation, mais rassuré au possible malgré tout.

Dr Malroye : Kévin, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Personne n'a rien pu faire, et personne ne pourra jamais rien faire. Je sais que c'est très dur pour vous, pour vous deux, mais Antonin ne refera jamais surface.

Yann : Il restera enfermé toute sa vie alors.

Dr Malroye : Oui. Malheureusement, c'est le seul moyen pour lui, comme pour les personnes extérieures, d'être en sécurité.

Yann : On le sait. Même si on ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Dr Malroye : C'est parfaitement normal.

Kévin : Vous pourrez lui donner ça ?

Il lui tendit un petit paquet emballé. Le Dr Malroye se montra hésitant quelques secondes.

Dr Malroye : Tout contact avec l'extérieur est proscrit, vous le savez.

Kévin : C'est juste que c'est…

Yann : Son anniversaire.

Kévin : Il a 9 ans aujourd'hui. Y'a rien de personnel dans ce cadeau qui pourrait lui faire penser à nous, c'est seulement un jouet.

Yann : On voulait juste marquer le coup avant de…

Dr Malroye : C'est votre dernière visite alors.

Kévin : Oui. Il faut qu'on tourne la page. On l'aime, Antonin fera à jamais parti de nous.

Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait .C'est une page de notre vie qu'on ne tournera jamais vraiment. Mais il faut qu'on arrive à passer outre, qu'on arrive, nous aussi, à nous reconstruire. Et le voir comme ça… ça risque de nous détruire.

Yann : On ne reviendra pas, mais on prendra de ses nouvelles tous les jours. Et on compte aussi sur vous pour nous en donner.

Dr Malroye : Je suis vraiment heureux que vous pensiez ainsi.

Yann : C'est un peu grâce à vous. Comme vous nous l'avez dit, on a la vie devant nous, Doc. Il faut qu'on en profite. Ça a été une expérience plus douloureuse qu'heureuse, et on ne veut garder que les bons souvenirs.

Dr Malroye : Je lui donnerais le cadeau lorsqu'il sera dans un moment d'accalmie. Pour éviter une nouvelle crise.

Yann/Kévin : Merci.

Dr Malroye : Je vous vois tous les deux lundi à 14h alors ? Vous êtes toujours sûrs de vouloir continuer avec moi ? Je pourrais vous adresser à un confrère, ça serait certainement plus facile pour vous de parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'extérieur. Vous pourriez avancer plus vite…

Yann : On ne veut pas avancer plus vite, Doc, on veut juste avancer.

Kévin : On ne pourra jamais oublier. Et malgré tout, on continuera à l'aimer de tout notre cœur. Votre soutien est précieux pour nous. Vous nous connaissez, vous connaissez notre histoire, ça sera moins douloureux pour nous de continuer avec vous, plutôt que de raconter de nouveau… Vous avez aidé Yann, et vous nous avez aidés. Continuez à le faire, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

Le Docteur Malroye sourit, soulagé. Ces deux hommes faisaient partie intégrante de son quotidien depuis quelques mois, et comme il s'en était fait la promesse personnelle, il avait réussi, en voyant Yann régulièrement, à rebâtir leur couple sur des bases solides. Le chemin serait long, mais Kévin avait également accepté son aide. Les consultations des prochains mois promettaient beaucoup de larmes, de détresse, tous deux choqués et traumatisés par la situation. Les séquelles psychologiques étaient belles et bien présentes, mais il savait que les recevoir ensemble leur permettrait d'extérioriser tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, tout ce dont ils n'osaient pas parler à l'autre. Mais avec du temps, du dialogue, de la patience et beaucoup d'attention, ils y arriveraient.

Dr Malroye : A lundi, alors. Et en attendant, prenez soin de vous, et profitez.

Ils se serrèrent la main, des poignées franches, exprimant les remerciements des deux policiers à ce médecin qui les avait remis sur le droit chemin, et qui continuerait de le faire encore pendant des mois.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux face à cette vitre, rempart à leurs émotions, jetant un dernier regard à Antonin. Ils étudièrent une dernière fois ce visage enfantin, laissant de côté ses traits machiavéliques et durs, ne gardant que la candeur et la douceur dont ils étaient tombés sous le charme lors de leur rencontre surprise avec lui. S'abreuvant de ses sourires, de ses joies, de ses rires.

Ils se détournèrent de cette vision, se souriant enfin, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains jointes, leurs doigts entrecroisés.

Yann : On y va ?

Kévin : On y va.

Ils firent en sens inverse ce chemin qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru 3 fois cette semaine. Leurs pas, leurs derniers pas ici, auprès de lui. Les portes battantes de l'unité psychiatriques se refermèrent sur leur passage, dans leurs dos. Un sentiment d'apaisement les enivra alors, un poids immense se soulevant de leurs épaules.

Yann s'avança vers Kévin et l'embrassa. Leurs langues dans un corps à corps sulfureux, se nourrissant de la présence de leur autre.

Yann : On va y arriver mon ange. Crois-moi.

Et Kévin lui sourit. Encore et encore, à n'en plus finir.

Kévin : Je sais. Je te crois. On a l'avenir devant nous.

Yann : Je t'aime. T'es mon souffle, Kévin. A l'hôpital, quand t'as ouvert les yeux, quand je t'ai vu, je me suis senti revivre. Parce qu'on peut s'engueuler, on peut s'éloigner, mais je t'ai dans la peau. Alors peu importe de quoi demain sera fait, je serais toujours là, pour toi et avec toi.

Kévin : Et je serais aussi là pour toi, Yann.

Les portes qui venaient de se refermer derrière eux leur laissaient un goût amer, mais les portes qu'ils franchirent à l'instant, ces portes qui s'ouvraient sur l'extérieur, sur le soleil baignant le paysage, sur leurs amis qui les attendaient, leur apportant leur soutien -Louis et Brigitte, serrés l'un contre l'autre, s'étant finalement rapprochés, Brigitte ayant vendu son salon afin de rester sur Paris auprès de Louis mais surtout auprès de son fils et de son gendre ; Alex, Etienne, Lyes, Eric et Violette-sur cette vie qui s'offrait à eux, les remplirent de joie. L'année écoulée avait été dure, pour tout le monde. Mais malgré leur rêve commun de paternité trop tôt écourté, malgré les atrocités, ils étaient encore là. Tous les deux.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et collègues, souriant véritablement pour la première fois. Réalisant leurs premiers pas à deux, sans enfant. Un enfant qui resterait dans leurs cœurs, un petit garçon aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure brune qu'ils emportaient avec eux. Un petit être malade qu'ils avaient aimé et qu'ils continueraient de chérir. Ils allaient réapprendre la vie, à deux. S'encourageant de la présence de l'autre, malgré un manque qui, ils le savaient, se ferait présent tous les jours.

Ce manque qu'ils apprendraient à combler l'un avec l'autre. Car c'était à cause d'Antonin, et grâce à Antonin, qu'ils se sentaient plus fort et plus amoureux que jamais. Si la vie avait été cruelle, c'est grâce à elle et grâce à lui, à ce petit garçon, qui les avait poussés dans leurs retranchements les plus profonds, qu'ils feraient désormais face la tête haute. Même s'ils étaient à nouveaux deux, dans leur esprit, un petit bonhomme continuerait de vagabonder. Et avec lui, les souvenirs. Heureux ou non, ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Car l'amour qu'ils lui portaient, était indéfectible. L'amour d'un père pour son enfant. Et leur amour commun l'un pour l'autre, qui les aiderait à poursuivre. A vivre.

**FIN**


End file.
